


For kjærleik er noko som raslar i graset på overskya dagar

by duerikkjealeina



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV)
Genre: AU, Barn, Den store kjærligheten, Det vil gå sent, Fluff, Litt smut, Multi, Vekslende POV, Vennskap, Voksenliv, Vonde følelser
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 40,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duerikkjealeina/pseuds/duerikkjealeina
Summary: Møt Even Bech Nesheim. 32 år, velkjent og dyktig barnepsykolog. Livet hans består av konferanser, spennende jobb, bokskriving, venner, familie, film og fotografering. I utgangspunktet burde alt være flott. Så hvorfor føles det fortsatt som om noe mangler?Møt Isak Valtersen. 30 år, lege og pappa for Håkon 5 år. Hans mirakelbaby av en lillebror som overlevde ulykken som drepte deres foreldre da han kun var 2 dager gammel. Livet består av Håkon, jobb og venner. Tid til kjæreste? Han er glad om han har tid til å se 1 episode av Game of Thrones før han sovner på sofaen.Kjærleiken er noen ganger som en storm, som et fyrverkeri, som en episk film. Andre ganger kommer den listende uten de store fanfarene. Den kommer litt forsiktig, litt raslende i graset når du minst venter det.





	1. Mareritt

**Author's Note:**

> Bipolaritet er ikke en del av denne historien, som vanlig fordi jeg ikke kan nok om det til å skrive om det på ordentlig vis.  
> Men Håkon er tilbake, denne gangen som hovedperson sammen med pappa Isak ❤
> 
> Tittelen på historien er hentet fra diktet, For kjærleiken er, av Ruth Lillegraven.

«Pappa, pappa, pappa!!»

Isak bråvåkner og setter seg rett opp, desorientert i 2,5 sekund før han innser at han er på sofaen og at Håkon roper på han. Det er helt mørkt ute, HBO-menyen danser over tv og mobilen hans viser 01.57. Han banner innvendig mens han jogger opp trappen til 2.etasje. Går rett mot Håkons soverom der de fortvilte ropene kommer fra. Mareritt igjen, tenker han mens hjertet hans synker litt ned i magen. Håkon har hatt mareritt nesten hver natt i 14 dager nå, og det gjør like vondt hver eneste gang. Det rare er at han er ok neste morgen, spiser frokost som normalt og tøyser med Isak.

Isak åpner døren og lister seg inn til Håkon. Han roper fortsatt på pappa, og Isak legger seg forsiktig bak han og legger armen rundt han. Stryker han forsiktig på magen og lager lave hysjelyder. «Jeg er her, du er trygg, alt er bra, jeg elsker deg» Han sier de samme ordene, gang etter gang, natt etter natt. Tenker at det er bra å si de samme ordene hver gang, håper med hele seg at Håkon hører han. Ropene går over i lav klynking, og Isak kysser han forsiktig i håret, mens han fortsetter å stryke han over magen. Rolige bevegelser, det virker som om de roer ned Håkon, for klynkingen går over i sår gråt. Det er noe av det Isak hater mest, den lave og såre gråten skjærer han i hjertet hver eneste gang. Han er ikke Håkons biologiske pappa, men han er pappa på alle andre måter og pappahjertet blør hver eneste gang.

Håkon våkner brått og snur seg rundt, med tårevåte øyne og røde kinn. «Pappa, du er her!» Lener seg inntil Isak som legger begge armene rundt han. «Selvsagt er jeg her, vennen min. Jeg er alltid her, vet du» Han stryker Håkon på ryggen og kysser han forsiktig. «Har du drømt noe fælt?» Svak nikking mot brystet hans. «Vil du fortelle meg om det?» Svak risting. Isaks hjerte gjør skikkelig vondt, men han vil ikke tvinge han til å snakke om det heller. «Vil du at jeg skal synge for deg?» «Ja,pappa, og kan du ligger her til jeg sovner?» Stemmen er lav og litt sår etter ropingen og gråten. «Selvsagt, vennen min» Som om han noen gang ville sagt nei til mirakelbabyen sin. Han kysser Håkon i håret og vugger han forsiktig mens hans synger med lav stemme. Det går ikke lang tid før han sovner igjen, og Isak følger ganske snart etter.

Neste morgen er alt ok igjen. Håkon er glad og fornøyd, spiser 2 skiver med leverpostei og skravler i vei om hva de skal gjøre i barnehagen. Isak er glad for at han er ok, men bekymringen har snart etset hull i magen hans. Hvertfall føltes det slik. Han kunne ønske at han hadde noen å snakke med dette om, noen som bare var hans, en voksen, en kjæreste. Han hadde jo venner og de var fantastiske, men de hadde jo sine travle liv de også. Han snakket med Jonas noen ganger om slike ting, men hadde ikke lyst å mase for mye heller. Jonas hadde kjeftet på han om hadde visst hvordan Isak tenkte, hadde bedt han om å skjerpe seg og gitt han en klem.

På vei til sykehuset snakker de om hva de skal gjøre i helgen, og Håkon forteller en vits om en krokodille som får Isak til å skrattle. Han er nok ikke den som er mest objektiv akkurat, men Håkon er skikkelig morsom. Han har en herlig latter som får alle til å le med han, og hadde det ikke vært for at den er litt sår i dag hadde ikke Isak tenkt på marerittene hans. Vel fremme på sykehuset leverer Isak han i barnehagen, får en god klem før Håkon springer til vennene sine for å fortelle krokodillevitsen. Isak er veldig fornøyd med barnehagen, og føler seg superheldig som fikk plass til Håkon der da han var 1 år. Det gjør alt så mye enklere når han jobber i 1.etasje på akutten. Han har jobbet der siden han var ferdig med turnustjenesten, og har heldigvis verdens mest forståelsesfulle sjef. Noen ganger vet han ikke hva han skulle gjort uten Dr. Mortensen. Han vet ikke helt hva han skal gjøre når Håkon skal begynne på skolen, men skyver de tankene litt foran seg. En utfordring om gangen er hans mantra. Har vært det i 5 år.

I lunsjpausen blir han sittende og stirre i veggen mens hans spiser skiver som Håkon har smurt til han. De har noen søte majoneskrusseduller på, og Isak kan ikke annet enn å humre litt. Hans lille Håkon, så smart og så fin. Så full av humor, omsorg og en helt egen kulhet. Og så hadde han mareritt som han ikke ville snakke med Isak om. For ørtende gang de siste ukene tenkte han på hva han skulle gjøre. Alt annet var ok, han spiste normalt, hadde venner, kunne leste og skrive litt allerede, lo og var snill med andre. På 5-års kontrollen hadde alt det fysiske vært i orden, så Isak visste ikke helt hva han skulle gjøre. Vurderte veldig å ta kontakt med en barnepsykolog eller en spesialist på mareritt, men han var litt redd for å gjøre det også. Han visste at han var en god pappa, at Håkon hadde det bra, men det var en liten stemme inni hans om hvisket tenk om. Tenk om de mente at Håkon ikke hadde det bra hos han, at det ikke var nok med bare en foreldre. Det var ikke helt rasjonelle tanker, han var klar over det, men tenk om. Samtidig kunne ikke dette holde på lenger, det var ikke bra for Håkon og ha slike mareritt. Han fikk ta en prat med Sana, hun var barnelege og en god kollega, kanskje hun hadde noen tips eller råd.


	2. 5 år

Det gikk et par dager før Isak fikk snakket med Sana, det var rundt lunsjtider på fredag og han kjente vekten av en travel uke og mareritt på skuldrene. Da han gikk inn på lunsjrommet satt Sana der og drakk te, kikket opp og smilte til han. Han likte Sana, det hadde han gjort siden biologitimene på Nissen. Hun var en god venn og hadde en lun og fin humor. Han smilte tilbake og satte seg ned ved siden av henne. De snakket litt om dagen sin før Sana smilte til han og kikket litt spørrende på han.

«Hva er det du tenker på, Isak?» Sanas evne til å se rett gjennom folk sluttet aldri å overaske han.

«Jeg lurte på om jeg kunne få drøfte noe med deg, det gjelder Håkon» Sana må ha sett bekymringen hans, for hun klappet han på skulderen og nikket forsiktig.

«Han har hatt mareritt nesten hver natt i 14 dager nå, roper på meg og gråter sårt når jeg klarer å roe han ned. Neste morgen er han ok, spiser og skravler. Han har det fint i barnehagen, har venner og jeg vet snart ikke hva jeg skal gjøre, Sana. Og han vil ikke fortelle meg hva han drømmer om» Han sukket tungt og kikket spørrende på henne. Hun kikket på han med de omsorgsfulle øynene sine.

«Isak, du vet at du er en fantastisk pappa, ikke sant? At Håkon har det bra hos deg, at du er mer enn god nok?» Hun smilte varmt til han, og Isak kjente noen tårer som samlet seg i øyekroken. Ble med ett litt rørt, rørt over Sanas gode ord. Atter en gang, så hun rett gjennom han og rett inn i kjernen over bekymringene hans. Han smilte svakt og nikket lett.

«Det er ikke uvanlig at barn har mareritt noen ganger, for eksempel etter en film eller å ha hørt en skummel fortelling. Det er jo litt spesielt at han ikke vil fortelle deg om det, kanskje det rett og slett handler om deg. Du kan jo vurdere å ta han med til en barnepsykolog og se om det kan hjelpe» Isak vurderte ordene hennes, tenk om det handlet om han. Tanken gjorde han litt trist.

«Takk, Sana, jeg må nok vurdere det, jeg vil ikke at han skal ha det så vondt. Vet du om noen gode?» Sana kikket på han med et lurt glimt i øynene og nikket ivrig.

«Ja, jeg synes du skal høre med Even Bech Nesheim, han er en veldig dyktig barnepsykolog»

«Even Bech Nesheim, hm, det er noe kjent med det navnet» Sana smilte enda bredere til han.

«Han har nettopp utgitt en bok om barn og traumer, kanskje du har hørt om den?» Isak funderte litt før han nikket. Ja, han hadde faktisk lest om den boken, sett et bilde av en flott mann med verdens blåeste øyne og tenkt noen ganske så skitne tanker i noen sekund. Han så på Sanas lure smil og spurte om hun hadde jobbet med han.

«Ja, flere ganger og så kjenner jeg han privat også. Han er i vennegjengen til Yousef og Elias. Du kommer til å like han, Isak, han er din type» Isak ble varm i kinnene av ordene hennes, forstod ikke helt hvorfor. Hans type, liksom. Som om han hadde tid til noe sånt. Det viktigste var at han var bra for Håkon, det var alt han brydde seg om. Han takket Sana og bad henne hilse hjem til Yousef.

Etter jobb gikk han og Håkon i butikken og handlet til helgen. Håkon ville bake boller og lage pizza, og hjalp til med å finne ingrediensene. Vel hjemme vasket Isak badet, mens Håkon støvsugde. Han var veldig flink å hjelpe til, og av en eller merkelig grunn syntes han det var gøy også. Støvsuging var favoritten, men han likte også å hjelpe til med matlagingen. De hadde det veldig morsomt med å lage pizza, og Håkon fikk ta på all den osten han ville. Han fortalte Isak om noe morsomt som hadde skjedd i barnehagen, og Isak fortalte om den lille gutten som hadde fått gips på armen. De spiste pizza, drakk brus og la planer for helgen. Lørdag skulle de lage boller mente Håkon, så kunne de kanskje se en film. Han lurte på om de kunne besøke onkel Jonas og tante Eva også, og Isak lovde at han skulle høre med dem.

Etter et langt bad der Håkon hadde show med badeendene sine, tannpuss som tok veldig lang tid og føning av hår, bar Isak han opp trappen. I følge Håkon var han egentlig for stor til å bli bært, men noen ganger var det visst litt greit også. Han ble ofte litt døsig etter et bad og nå lå han med hodet på skulderen til Isak. «Pappa, kan jeg få sove hos deg i natt?» Stemmen var lav, full av søvn og litt sår. Isaks hjerte sank litt i magen, hadde så lyst å kunne ta alle de fæle drømmene bort. «Ja, det kan du, vennen min, og i morgen kan vi sove så lenge vi vil»

Etter å ha lest litt, gjespet Håkon ganske mye og Isak la bort boken. Rusket han litt i håret og strøk han over ryggen. Håkons store grønne øyne kikket på han, det så ut som han hadde lyst å fortelle noe, men det var som om han ikke fikk det helt ut. Isak smilte varmt til han.

«Jeg har tenkt litt på en ting, vennen min. Du vil jo ikke fortelle meg om drømmene dine, og det er helt i orden. Men jeg lurte på om du hadde synes det var i orden å snakke med en mann som heter Even om drømmene dine?» Håkon kikket på han med trillrunde øyne, så litt redd ut. «Det er ikke farlig, han er en snill mann (Isak regnet hvertfall med det siden Sana hadde anbefalt han). Du kan fortelle han ting som du kanskje ikke vil fortelle meg, og så kanskje du slipper å drømme så fæle ting. Hadde ikke det vært fint?» Isak smilte varmt og strøk han over kinnet. Håkon nikket forsiktig og hvisket ja. «Ok, da skal jeg høre med han om vi kan komme en dag. Sov godt, vennen min, husk at pappa er glad i deg og er her» Håkon klemte seg inntil han og kysset han 3 ganger på kinnet. Det gjorde han hver kveld, Isak ante ikke hvorfor, men synes det var skikkelig fint.

Etter at Håkon hadde sovnet ble Isak liggende å kikke på han. Den lille mirakelbabyen hans, som han elsket mer enn noe annet. Han var blitt storebror og pappa på en og samme dag, den skjebnesvangre dagen for 5 år siden. Han hadde flyttet hjemmefra da han var 17 år og lei av de evige kranglene mellom han og foreldrene. Ingenting var godt nok, og det at Isak var homofil var det som tippet alt over. Han hadde blitt kjent med Eskild og flyttet inn i kollektivet hans, der også Noora og Linn bodde. Det var rart å ikke bo hjemme, men det var deilig å slippe alle kranglene. Han hadde jobbet hardt med skolen, og kommet rett inn på medisin på UiO sammen med Sana. Studiet hadde vært knallhardt, men han hadde kommet seg gjennom med glans, noe også Sana hadde gjort. Første del av turnustjenesten hans skulle være på Ullevål og han var så stolt da han gikk gjennom sykehusgangene den første dagen. Hadde ikke snakket med foreldrene på 8 år, men hadde sendt de 3 meldinger. En da han var ferdig på Nissen, en da han kom inn på medisin og en da han begynte i turnustjenesten. Han hadde ikke fått svar på noen av dem. Det hadde vært litt sårt, men livet hans var fullt opp av venner og foreldrene til Jonas, så han hadde et godt nettverk.

Det var rett etter introduksjonskursene var over at livet hans hadde endret seg. Dr. Mortensen hadde kommet bort til han sammen med to politimenn som hadde sett svært alvorlige ut. De kunne fortelle at foreldrene hans hadde blitt drept i en bilulykke på vei hjem fra sykehuset med hans 2 dager gamle lillebror. Han husket enda hvor mange følelser som hadde gått gjennom han. En slags sorg, sjokk, og følelsen av å skulle ta innover seg at han hadde fått en bror i en alder av 25 år. Han hadde blitt med politimennene ned på likhuset for å formelt identifisere foreldrene sine, før de hadde blitt med han opp på barneavdelingen. Der hadde en vennlig sykepleier lagt en sprellende levende og helt uskadd baby i armene hans. Han var det det nydeligste Isak noen ganger hadde sett. Liten, myk, med små dunhår, og en nese som rynket litt på seg mens han sov. Han hadde kysset det myke hodet forsiktig, før han hadde tatt tak i den ene lille hånden. Plutselig hadde babyen grepet tak i Isaks hånd og åpnet øynene. De var helt nydelige og kikket rett inn i Isaks. Han hadde forelsket seg der og da. Forelsket seg i dette lille vesenet, som nå var helt avhengig av han. Visste at livet aldri kom til å bli det samme igjen, og det fylte han med både redsel og kjærlighet.

Som et rent formalia ble det tatt blodprøver av begge to, de viste selvsagt at babyen var Isaks lillebror. Papirer ble skrive under og så hadde Isak reist hjem med en baby i hendene og tusen og en million spørsmål. Det hadde vært hardt de første ukene, og han hadde aldri klart det uten gjengen sin. De hjalp med bleier, med flasker, med forsikring og med begravelse. Han hadde solgt huset til foreldrene, gitt det meste til Fretex, men beholdt noen bilder, før han hadde kjøpt seg en leilighet. Hadde gitt Håkon navn, flyttet fra kollektivet og begynt livet som småbarnsfar. Turnustjenesten hadde vært ganske tøff, men Dr. Mortensen hadde lagt til rette det han kunne og gjengen hadde hjulpet til med Håkon. Trillet, sittet barnevakt og vasket klær når de hopet seg opp. Isak var dem alle evig takknemlig, og det var ingen måter han noen gang kunne gjengjelde hva de hadde gjort for han. Med de bare hysjet på han, og sa at de elsket og passe på Håkon. De hadde ingen annen familie enn den Isak hadde valgt selv, men det var den beste familien han og Håkon kunne be om. Det var slitsomt, men så veldig verdt det. Om han hadde fått et valg på sykehuset den dagen, eller om det hadde vært annen familie som kunne ta Håkon, hadde han fortsatt valgt å ta den nydelige babyen med seg hjem. Hver dag, hvert år. Uten å måtte tenke seg om.

 

 

 

 


	3. Du er ikke til bry, Isak

Isak bråvåknet med skyhøy puls og var helt svett overalt. Han var helt sikker på at han hadde hørt Håkon rope, men han sov fredelig på magen ved siden av han. Lå og rynket på nesen, slik han hadde gjort siden han var baby, og Isaks puls roet seg med en gang. Han funderte litt på om det var han som hadde ropt da drømmen skyllet over han i et øyeblikk av klarhet. Han hadde drømt om verdens blåeste øyne. De hadde kikket på han med en blanding av varme og lyst, og hadde gitt han et sug i magen han ikke hadde kjent siden han var 19 år. Han stønnet lavt for seg selv og sovnet igjen.

Neste morgen våknet han av at Håkon lå og stirret på han med et smil rundt munnen. Isak hvisket god morgen og smilte tilbake. «Du pappa, du er egentlig ganske pen du», sa Håkon og tok tak i den ene hånden hans. Isak lo litt før han kysset han i nakken, det var Håkons favoritt. «Hvorfor har ikke du en kjæreste, egentlig?» Håkon kikket på han med de store og nysgjerrige øynene. Åh, den nysgjerrige lille gutten hans, tenkte Isak med ømhet. Han lurte på alt, men dette var ikke Isak helt sikker på hvordan han skulle forklare. Hvordan skulle han forklare mangel på tid, at han heller ville prioritere å være med Håkon eller å gå på date, at han ville at Håkon skulle ha stabilitet i livet sitt. Han sukket litt innvendig, men smilte lurt til Håkon. «Det er fordi jeg ikke har møtt noen som er like kul å henge med som deg, apekatten min» Håkon smilte stort og lo masse, før han la armene rundt Isak og klemte han. «Jeg er sulten, pappa, kan vi stå opp nå?» Isak kunne ikke la være å le, Håkon kunne gå fra tema til tema på 0,8 sekund.

Etter en god frokost lagde de boller og Håkon fikk smøre gul krem på alle, et arbeid han gjennomførte med stor flid. Etterpå endte de på sofaen med boller og kakao, Håkon hadde lyst å se Den lille havfruen, så Isak satte den på for han. Etter en stund begynte mobilen hans å plinge som bare det, gutta krutt var tydeligvis i gang med å planlegge lørdagskvelden eller å diskutere sexlivet til Magnus. Det var stort sett en av delene, og Isak kunne ikke la være å humre. Sexlivet til Magnus og Vilde hadde vært svært lite interessant da de var 18, og det var ikke spesielt mye mer interessant nå tenkte Isak, men det var uansett det store samtaleemnet. Han kikket inn på gruppa som fortsatt hadde navnet, Squad Goals, det hadde vært navnet siden de var russ. Samtalen hadde startet med sexlivet, surprise suprise, men hadde kjapt gått over til å snakke om kvelden. For en gang skyld hadde ingen planer, og det var snakk om både kino og øl. Isak kikket på Håkon, som hadde kakao rundt hele munnen og sang fornøyd sammen med Ariel om menneskene som danser. Han hadde ikke lyst at noen skulle passe på han nå, det var ikke at han ikke hadde noen å spørre, men kjente at han ville la Håkon sove i de vanlige omgivelsene sammen med han. Så han stoppet filmen og kikket på Håkon. Han var opptatt av at Håkon skulle få være med å bestemme ting. Selv om han var den voksne og den som bestemte, ville han ikke gjøre ting som Håkon ikke likte eller synes var greit. Der var nå engang bare de to.

«Vennen min, synes du det hadde vært greit om onkel Jonas, Magnus og Madhi kom i kveld og spiste pizza med oss?» Håkons ansikt lyste opp og han ropte ja. Isak visste at han elsket å være med dem, noen ganger overnattet han hos Jonas og Eva og det var noe av det han likte aller best. «Skal vi sende en snap til de og høre om de har lyst?»

«Da må du fikse håret ditt, pappa, du ser ut som en krabbe på håret» Isak prøvde hardt å skjule latteren sin, men det gikk ikke mer enn 2 sekund før han begynte å le. Fikk Håkon til å ordne håret hans, før de sendte av gårde en snap. Det gikk ikke lang tid før det kom store smilefjes og ja, ja, ja, tilbake.

Da døren ringte på senere på dagen var det Håkon som sprang og åpnet døren. Isak var på kjøkkenet og hørte latter og masse roping. Gledet seg til å henge litt med gutta igjen, det var noen uker siden de hadde hatt tid til det. Hørte at Håkon dro med seg Magnus og Madhi for å vise frem den nye boken sin, mens Jonas kom ut på kjøkkenet til han. Han satte noen øl i kjøleskapet før han gav Isak en klem. Den var litt lengre enn de pleide å vare, og Isak så litt spørrende på han. De hadde kjent hverandre siden de var 5 år gamle, og det var ikke alltid de behøvde å si så mye. Det var ingen i hele verden som kjente han så godt som Jonas, han visste alt det var å vite om han. Det gikk for så vidt begge veier, Isak visste alt om Jonas også.

«Er alt ok, Isak, det er lenge siden vi har snakket nå. Er det noe med Håkon?» Som Sana, hadde Jonas en helt spesiell evne til å se mennesker, spesielt se rett gjennom Isak.

«Jeg har det ok, men jeg er litt bekymret for Håkon. Han har hatt mareritt nesten hver natt de siste ukene og så vil han ikke fortelle meg hva de handler om» Kjente at det var godt å snakke med Jonas, fortelle han litt. Jonas kikket litt bekymret på han.

«Hvorfor har du ikke fortalt dette før, Isak? Vi kunne jo hjulpet deg med dette»

«Jeg vet jo at du er travel, så ville jo ikke være til bry» Isak kikket ned i bakken, ble plutselig litt flau.

«Skjerp deg Isak, du vet at du ikke er til bry. Du kan ringe meg om hva som helst, det vet du. Kan snakke med meg om mareritt eller hva det måtte være. Du er ikke alene, vet du, Isak» Han smilte varmt og dultet litt i skulderen hans.

«Takk Jonas, jeg vet jo det, jeg bare glemmer det litt noen ganger» Dultet litt tilbake.

«Ja, du er den smarteste jeg kjenner, men jammen meg er du ganske teit noen ganger» Isak slo han lett på armen og så begynte de begge å skrattle. Lo så tårene trillet, til Håkon kom hoppende og lurte på om de var lei seg. De fikk forklart at tårene trillet fordi de var glade, og han bare kikket rart på dem. Isak tørket tårer og smilte takknemlig til guttene sine. De var blitt voksne alle sammen, noen kanskje litt mer enn andre, men de kom alltid til å være guttene hans. De beste guttene noen kunne be om.

Resten av kvelden gikk i pizza, brus, skravling og ganske mye latter. Håkon fikk lov å være oppe en time lenger enn normalt så han var ganske fornøyd. Ville at Magnus og Mahdi skulle legge han, noe de synes var veldig gøy. Etter at de hadde gått opp hentet Jonas hver sin øl til dem, og spurte Isak hva han skulle gjøre med marerittene.

«Sana anbefalte meg en veldig god barnepsykolog, Even Bech Nesheim, heter han. Jeg tenkte å bestille en time på mandag, tenkte det var verdt å prøve. Håkon vil jo ikke fortelle meg om det, men det er ikke bra å holde det inne heller tenker jeg»

«Han har jeg faktisk hørt om, Eva har snakket om han. Han hadde kurs for dem om barn og traumer. Var visst superpen, høy med skikkelig blå øyne. Ble nesten litt sjalu» Jonas humret litt før han kikket litt granskende på Isak.

«Han hadde vært noe for deg, Isak. Høy og pen med blå øyne, er jo din type det» Blunket litt lurt og flirte. Isak kjente at han ble litt rød i kinnene, kunne ikke for det. Tenkte på de blå øynene, og lurte på om denne Even kunne være singel. Slo tanken fra seg med en gang, var da ikke derfor han skulle få en time der. Herregud.

«Herregud, Jonas, det er da ikke derfor jeg skal der. Spiller jo ingen rolle hvem sin type han er, så lenge han er bra for Håkon» Jonas bare smilte til han, lo lett av at Isak ble litt irritert. Kjente han så godt at han visste hvorfor. Ble med ett litt alvorlig.

«Du vet det Isak, du kan gå på date og like noen selv om du har Håkon. Det er lov, liksom»

«Ja, jeg vet det, det er bare at….» Lenger kom han ikke siden de andre kom gående ned trappen. Jonas bare nikket og smilte, visste hva Isak hadde tenkt å si.

De ble sittende noen timer og snakke om Nissen, drakk noen øl og spiste chips. Magnus fortalte noen hysterisk morsomme historier fra jobben sin, han jobbet som ambulansesjåfør og hadde alltid noe saftig på lager. Madhi jobbet som lærer på ungdomsskolen og delte rikelig med historier om slåsskamper og klining på toalettene. Jonas jobbet som politisk journalist i Klassekampen og endte ofte med noen lange tirader om noe som kapitalismen hadde ødelagt. Isak fortalte historier fra akutten, og fikk alle til å le når han fortalte om alle showene Håkon holdt i badekaret. De var blitt voksne, hadde lån, hus, jobber og regninger, men fortsatt var de gutta krutt. Isak elsket det, elsket at de kunne få hverandre til å le av ingenting, elsket at Magnus fortsatt ikke hadde filter, elsket de bekymringsløse stundene sammen der de bare var. De var alle på en liten snurr da de gikk hjem, og det ble mange klemmer før de endelig kom seg ut av døren.

Isak hadde begynt å rydde da Håkons fortvilte rop kom fra soverommet. Hjertet sank atter en gang i magen og han jogget opp trappen. De bekymringsløse timene var over, han var tilbake i pappamodus på 4 sekund. Tenkte for minst åttende gang den helgen på timen som skulle bestilles på mandag. Hos mannen med verdens blåeste øyne.

 

 


	4. Pappa har ikke kjæreste

Det var onsdag ettermiddag, Isak satt og kikket på de vakre naturfotografiene på veggen hos Even Bech Nesheim. Bildene var i svart hvitt og var noe av de fineste bildene Isak hadde sett. Han mistenkte at de hang der slik at de som satt nervøse på venterommet hadde noe fint å se på. Han var en av dem. Skikkelig nervøs, og litt redd også. Bekymret for den lille apekatten sin som satt ved siden av han og spiste skivene med karbonader Isak hadde gitt han. Klokken var 16.21 og de satt og ventet på timen sin. De hadde vært veldig heldige og fått en time så snart, det hadde visst kommet en kanselering, men Isak mistenkte at Sana hadde trukket i noen tråder. Han var normalt ikke så glad i det, men når det gjaldt Håkon kunne alle tråder i verden bli trukket i for hans del.

«Pappa, jeg er ferdig, jeg er mett nå» Håkon smilte til han og takket for maten, før han gav matboksen sin til Isak. Han puttet den tilbake i sekken og spurte om Håkon ville ha en juice. Han nikket ivrig, drakk juice og kikket litt nysgjerrig på bildene. «Kan jeg sitte litt på fanget ditt, pappa?» Isak nikket, smilte og trakk han opp på fanget sitt. Håkon la armene rundt halsen hans, la hodet sitt på skulderen hans og gjespet litt. «Er du trett, apekatten min?» Håkon hvisket ja og Isak strøk han over ryggen, før han kysset han litt i nakken. Håkon begynte å le litt og Isak ble helt varm i hjertet. Det var en av de tingene han elsket mest i verden, Håkons herlige latter.

«Du, pappa…..» Håkon drog ut det siste ordet og flyttet hodet slik at han så rett på Isak. Hans så litt tankefull ut. «Om jeg ikke liker å snakke med mannen, kan jeg slutte da?» Isak smilte varmt til han, fikk litt vondt i magen av han. Strøk han forsiktig over kinnet. «Ja, selvsagt, vennen min, da sier du bare fra og så trenger du ikke gjøre det mer. Ok?» Håkon nikket og la armene rundt han igjen. Håkonklemmer. På topp 5-listen til Isak over favoritting.

Med ett gikk det en dør opp og Isak snudde seg automatisk mot den. Ut kom en veldig høy og veldig pen mann. Isak kjente han igjen med en gang fra bildet han hadde sett. Even Bech Nesheim. Som satte de blå øynene rett i Isaks og smilte varmt. Det var som å bli slått i magen. Ikke at Isak noen gang hadde opplevd det, men han tenkte at det måtte føles akkurat slik. Hjertet dunket hardere, magen slo kollbøtte og han kjente seg med ett veldig varm. Kjente rødmen krype opp i kinnene, kjente armene stramme hardere rundt Håkon. Måtte ha noe å holde fast i. Noe som ankret han, holdt han på bakken.

«Valtersen», sa han og kikket på dem begge. Håkon snudde seg rundt og ropte: «Ja, det er oss» Han kom bort til dem, og Håkon hoppet opp. Isak reiste seg og ble stående ved siden av han. Even satt seg ned på huk og hilste på Håkon. Isak ble helt varm inni seg, kunne ikke forklare hvorfor. Synes det var så fint at han hilste på Håkon først. «Jeg heter Håkon Valtersen og er 5 år. Jeg liker kakao og tegnefilm, og så går jeg i barnehagen på pappa sin jobb» Even smilte varmt til han. «Jeg heter Even Bech Nesheim og er 32 år. Jeg liker også kakao og tegnefilm, og så jobber jeg her med å hjelpe barn med å snakke om vanskelige ting» Håkon nikket og smilte, før han tok tak i hånden til Isak.

«Og dette er pappaen min. Han heter Isak Valtersen og er 30 år. Han lager kjempegod kakao og så er han doktor» Even reiste seg opp og tok Isak i hånden, hilste og smilte. Det var et fast håndtrykk, og et smil som kunne lyse opp rom. Herregud, Valtersen, skjerp deg, sånn seriøst. Herregud. Verdens blåeste øyne, det var ikke tull engang, og de var mye penere i virkeligheten enn på bildet.

«Har du kjæreste?», Håkons stemme drog han tilbake til kontoret. Til vegger fulle av nydelige bilder og grunnen til at de var her. Han kjente at kinnene ble enda rødere og kremtet litt. Kikket på Even og hvisket beklager. Bøyde seg ned og sa til Håkon at det ikke var noe man spurte mennesker man ikke kjente om, at ikke alle hadde lyst å snakke om slike ting. Håkon mente at han man kjente noen når man visste hva de heter, og Even bare smilte til dem.

«Det går helt fint, Håkon, det er lov å spørre om det man lurer på» Håkon kikket triumferende på Isak, og han kunne ikke annet enn å le litt. Apekatten hans altså. Behøvde ikke wing men han som hadde tidenes mest nysgjerrige 5-åring. «Jeg har ikke kjæreste nei, har du?» Isak trodde et øyeblikk spørsmålet var til han, og kjente varmen spre seg i magen. Men Even kikket på Håkon som bare fniste og ristet veldig på hodet.

«Pappa har heller ikke kjæreste, men jeg tror kanskje han har lyst på en» Smilte til Even, som smilte tilbake, og Isak visste ikke hvor han skulle gjøre av seg. Han var en voksen mann, var vant med kritiske situasjoner på akutten, og så ble han helt satt ut av noen barnslige spørsmål om kjærester. Foran enn mann som absolutt var Isaks type. Jepp, veldig også.

«Ok, da har vi funne ut av det», sa Even med et lurt glimt i øyet. «Jeg lurer på om det er greit for deg, Håkon, at jeg snakker litt med pappa alene, og så kan du leke litt i mens. Er det ok for deg?» Håkon nikket og Even viste han et stort lekerom der han satt seg rett ned i en sacosekk. «Jeg og pappa skal bare snakke litt i rommet på siden av» Håkon nikket og så helt oppslukt i en bok han hadde funnet.

Inne på kontoret ved siden av satte de seg ned i hver sin stol, og Even spurte om han ville ha noe å drikke. Isak bad om et glass vann og kremtet flere ganger. Han kjente litt mer på klumpen i magen, den var en blanding av varme og nervøsitet. Det var litt uvanlig, ikke fælt, men rett og slett litt nytt for han. Even gav han et glass vann, satte seg ned og kikket han rett inn i øynene. Det gjorde Isak nervøs. Skikkelig nervøs.

«Er det ok at jeg kaller deg Isak, eller foretrekker du Dr. Valtersen?»

«Isak går helt fint. Håkon lurte på om det var ok å kalle deg Dr. Even?» Isak smilte litt, prøvde å puste litt med magen. Magen som var i opprør. Even smilte tilbake.

«Ja, det går helt fint. Jeg tenkte vi kunne snakke litt om hvorfor dere er her først, så tar jeg en prat med Håkon etterpå, alene om det er i orden?» Isak nikket bekreftende.

«Kan du fortelle litt om bakgrunnen deres, hvordan familielivet deres er og hvordan det går i barnehagen?» Han smilte oppmuntrende til Isak, og han fortalte. Fortalte om den skjebnesvangre dagen for 5 år siden, om den nydelige babyen han hadde fått i armene, om livet etterpå, gutta krutt, Eskild og Linn som hjalp til, om livet deres og om barnehagen. Even nikket litt underveis, noterte noen få ting og kikket lyttende på han. Det gjorde Isak litt nervøs, men også litt trygg. Han kunne ikke forklarte hvorfor, men det gjorde han trygg å ha de blå øyene hvilende på seg. Han fortalte videre om marerittene til Håkon, om de fortvilte ropene og at alt virket som normalt neste morgen. Innrømmet at han var veldig bekymret, tenkte at det måtte være greit. Even smilte varmt til han, noe han sikkert gjorde til alle bekymret foreldre, men det føltes godt allikevel.

«Først av alt må jeg si at Håkon virker som en veldig trygg og robust liten gutt, og det kan han takke deg for. Så du skal ikke tenke at dette er din feil, ok?» Isak nikket, svelget rørtheten og visste plutselig ikke helt hvor han skulle kikke.

«For det andre virker det som om dere lever et ganske rolig og stabilt liv, med veldig få endringer. Men kan du tenke deg noe som har skjedd de siste ukene som har vært utenom det vanlige? Noen nye i barnehagen? Besøk av noen han ikke kjenner? En ny kjæreste som ikke Håkon vet om?» Even kikket han rett i øynene, og Isak fikk plutselig problemer med å puste. Det var helt legitime spørsmål, han var klar over det, men det virket som om Even spurte han for seg selv. Personlig. Som om han ville vite om det var en kjæreste i bilde. Det gjorde noe rart med Isak. Noe han ikke hadde kjent på mange, mange år.

«Nei, jeg kan ikke komme på noe. Ingen kjæreste, eller nye folk i barnehagen. Det eneste utenom det vanlige er at han overnattet hos Magnus og Vilde for noen uker siden. Det er et vennepar. Utenom det, kan jeg ikke komme på noe som helst»

«Ok, da tar jeg en liten prat med Håkon, og så skal vi prøve å finne ut av dette» Han smilte oppmuntrende til Isak som kjente seg trygg på at han ville gjøre en god jobb. De hentet Håkon som gikk inn på kontoret mens Isak ble sittende og vente. Kikket på bildene og kjente på følelsene i magen. Overbevist om at Even kom til å være bra for Håkon. Usikker på hva han ville gjøre med Isaks drømmer. Herregud. Fant frem mobilen og sendte to meldinger.

Sana  
Tusen takk for hjelpen, Sana. Even Bech Nesheim er kjempedyktig, jeg tror han kommer til å være bra for Håkon. 

Jonas  
Herregud, Jonas, herregud. Min type, my ass. Han er definisjonen på alle mine våte drømmer. Herregud!


	5. Totalt uprofesjonelt, Even

Even satte seg ned i stolen og kikket på 5-åringen foran seg. Håkon Valtersen satt med beina under seg og drakk av juicen han hadde fått av pappaen sin. Isak Valtersen. Pappa. Veldig, veldig pen pappa. Hadde nydelige grønne øyne. Identisk like de grønne øynene som nå satt og kikket på han.

 Even elsket virkelig jobben sin, elsket å kunne hjelpe de barna som behøvde det. Hadde aldri vært i tvil om at det var psykolog han skulle utdanne seg som, han hadde alltid ment at hjernen var det mest fasinerende som finnes. Hva er det som gjør oss til det vi er, får oss til å føle det vi føler, hva er det som gjør oss redd, var spørsmål han hadde jobbet med hele studietiden sin og så langt i karrieren. Å videreutdanne seg for å jobbe med barn hadde vært et enkelt valg. I løpet at studietiden hadde han vært med på mange tester og observasjoner av barn, i tillegg til en praksisperiode i barne- og ungdomspsykiatrien. Det var noe med det å få barn til å snakke om de vonde, la de få fortelle, hjelpe de til å finne ut av ting som gjorde noe med han. Han følte seg nyttig, følte at han var til hjelp. Det var selvsagt svært tunge dager på jobb, men han gledet seg likevel til hver dag. I tillegg ble han invitert til konferanser for å snakke om barn, deltok i debatter noen ganger, og så hadde han skrive 3 bøker. De hadde gjort det veldig bra, noe som gjorde han litt flau. Ikke at han visste hvorfor egentlig, det var jo bra å ha suksess. Men flau var han uansett.

Det hadde ført til noe oppmerksomhet, noen intervjuer i VG og Dagbladet, og noen litt uvanlige instagramgrupper til hans ære. I følge moren var han svært populær på de såkalte mammabloggene, noe hun syntes var hysterisk morsomt. Gutta hans lo seg halvt i hjel av beskrivelsene av «den sexy mannen som hjelper barn, sukk og stønn», faren ristet på hodet og humret for seg selv, mens Even var flau. Han var aldri inne på noen blogger og leste, tenkte at det fikk moren hans ta seg av. Hun holdt han oppdatert uansett. Han var ikke så glad i sosial media egentlig, hadde kun en ganske privat snapchat. Han hadde ikke tid til å tenke så mye på det uansett, det var travle dager, akkurat som han likte det.

Til helgen skulle han til Haugesund på den årlige psykisk helse - konferansen til Redd Barna. Han skulle holde et innlegg, noe han så veldig frem til. Gledet seg også veldig til å kunne ta litt bilder av det Nord-Rogalandske været, lyset og havet utenfor Haugesund skulle være helt fantastisk hadde han hørt. Kunne kanskje få noen flotte bilder som han kunne henge på veggen i venterommet, det var kanskje på tide å skifte noen av dem ut. Helgen etter var det bursdagsfest for Elias, det gledet han seg veldig til. Det var lenge siden de hadde fått hengt litt sammen, alle hadde travle hverdager. Sånn var livet, det var travelt og fullt opp av spennende jobb og konferanser. Passet dog på å spise middag med foreldrene en gang i uken, så lenge han var i byen. Det var et godt liv. Noen ganger, noen ganger lå han allikevel i sengen om kvelden og lenget etter noe, lengtet etter noen. Denne tosomheten som alle snakket om, å kunne få dele opplevelsene med noen. Kunne ligge i sengen om kvelden og snakke om dagene sine, planlegge, være i en boble med en annen. Han prøvde å ikke tenke så mye på det, men det var der. Grep tak i hjertet hans noen ganger, grep skikkelig hardt slik at det verket litt. Verket og lengtet.

 Han kremtet litt før han smilte til Håkon. Han kikket på Even med store og nysgjerrige øyne, hadde satt den tomme juiceboksen ned og lent armene bak hodet sitt. Gjespet litt og blunket med øynene. Even klarte ikke å la være og humre litt. Barn altså, fantastisk ærlige vesen.

 «Er du litt trøtt, Håkon?» Han nikket og gjespet litt mer. «Det har kanskje vært en lang dag i barnehagen?» Mer nikking. «Kan du fortelle meg litt om barnehagen din?» Håkon smilte og begynte å legge ut, skravlet i vei om vennene sine, de som jobbet der, stoler og bord, alle lekene utenfor, at han spiste mat som han og pappa hadde laget, spiste ganske mye appelsiner og så tegnet han mye. Even smilte og nikket, var ikke overasket over at han hadde mye på hjertet. Han hadde fått inntrykk at det med en gang. Dette var en ganske oppegående og trygg gutt. «Jeg gir tegningene mine til pappa, og han blir glad hver gang» Even kunne lett se for seg det, Isak som smilte og var glad for tegningene uansett. Hadde fått inntrykk av han var en veldig involvert og tilstedeværende pappa. Med nydelige grønne øyne. Herregud, Even, skjerp deg!

 «Da blir nok pappa veldig glad kan jeg tenke meg. Kan du fortelle meg litt om deg og pappa, hva dere gjør på og sånt?» Håkon nikket og smilte, før han la i vei om boller, kakao, tegnefilmer, svømmesøndag, at pappa hjalp han med å pusse tennene noen ganger, bøker, at han noen ganger fikk sove i sengen til pappa og at pappa fikk han til å le masse. «Pappa er ganske morsom, han forteller gøye historier og så klemmer han meg masse. Da blir jeg glad. Han kysser meg alltid og sier at han er glad i meg når jeg skal sove»

 «Blir du glad da, er det fint synes du?» Håkon nikket veldig.

 «Du er veldig glad i pappa, er du ikke?» Enda mer nikking, og et stort smil. «Pappa er den beste pappaen i hele verden, han passer på meg» Even smilte til han, lurte på hvor mye han forstod av dette med pappa, storebror og døden til foreldrene. Isak hadde sagt at han hadde fortalt Håkon om foreldrene, vist han bilder og slikt, men var litt usikker på hvor mye han forstod av det. Even tenkte det var greit å finne litt ut av det, kanskje det var der kjernen til marerittene lå.

«Så bra at han passer på deg, det er jo litt av jobben til en pappa. Men hva med en mamma da, synes du det hadde vært fint å ha en mamma også?» Tenkte at rett på-tilnærmingen kanskje kunne fungere her.

«Jeg har en mamma egentlig, men hun er død. Det var en mamma og pappa som fikk meg, men så døde de da jeg var en baby. Det var en dame på sykehuset som gav meg til pappa, det har han fortalt. Jeg var veldig liten da og kunne ikke snakke. Pappa er egentlig broren min, skjønner du, de som døde er mammaen og pappaen hans også. De var ikke venner har pappa sagt. Så fikk pappa meg og så ble han pappaen min. For det er det han er. Jeg trenger ikke en mamma, jeg har jo pappa» Han avsluttet med et smil, gjespet litt mer og sparket av seg joggeskoene. Even smilte til han, helt fasinert over oppsummeringen Håkon hadde kommet med. Han hadde tydeligvis fått med seg kjernen i saken, og virket egentlig helt ok med det. Han lurte på om han kunne få sitere Håkon i den nye boken han jobbet med, gjorde seg et mentalt notat om å høre med Isak om dette.

«Du er heldig som har en så bra pappa, Håkon. Men jeg lurer litt på en ting, har du lyst å fortelle meg litt om drømmene dine?» Håkon ristet veldig på hodet, gjespet enda mer, og Even forstod at det nok var bedre å snakke mer om dette neste gang. Det hadde nok vært nok for i dag.

«Ok, Håkon. Da kan vi snakke om det en annen gang, ok?» Håkon nikket og smilte til han. De reiste seg opp og gikk ut døren til venterommet. Isak kikket opp da de åpnet døren, smilte til Håkon som sprang bort til han og hoppet opp i armene hans. Hvisket noe i øret hans som fikk Håkon til å le. Even la merke til at han var litt rød i kinnene. Det var svært kledelig og gjorde noe med magen hans. Isak kikket plutselig på han og smilte, litt sjenert og usikkert. Det gjorde definitivt noe med magen hans.

 Herregud, Bech Nesheim, skjerp deg. Dette er pappaen til en pasient, du kan ikke tenke på han på den måten. Totalt uprofesjonelt, Even. Herregud.

 

 

 


	6. En ny bok jeg jobber med

De blir stående og kikke litt på hverandre, kikker litt i gulvet, kikker litt på veggen. Even kremter litt, Isak smiler litt, Håkon sier ikke noe. Han har lagt hodet på Isaks skulder og ser ut som om han er på vei inn i drømmeland. Even kjenner noe i magen, noe nytt, noe spennende. Han ser foreldre med barn hver eneste dag, men ingen har gjort noe med magen hans før. Isak er så utrolig pen der han står med en trøtt apekatt hengende på armen. Han tar seg i å tenke hvordan det ville være å få ligge litt i de armene. Sikkert ganske så greit egentlig. Han smiler litt for seg selv.

 «Jeg la kontaktskjema på stolen der jeg» Isaks stemme rykker han ut av dagdrømmen, ser litt spørrende på han. «Ok, så flott, da sender jeg deg en mail med forslag til ny time, jeg. Er det ok?» Isak nikker og smiler lett til han. Ser litt sånn lettet pappa ut, lettet for at ting har gått greit, lettet for at Håkon snakker med noen. De blir stående litt til, som om de ikke har lyst å gå, som om livet utenfor venterommet bare kan settes på vent litt mens de kikker litt på hverandre. Som om det er i ferd med å skje noe, men ingen av dem vet helt hva.

 « Pappa, pappa, jeg har glemt joggeskoene mine, vi kan ikke dra uten dem» Virkeligheten og verden utenfor kommer brasende tilbake og Isak smiler til Håkon. «Dr. Even, er det ok at jeg går på kontoret ditt for å hente de?» Han smiler til Even, og han nikker. Det farer noen tanker gjennom Even, de fleste av de handler om profesjonalitet og hva man kan og ikke kan gjøre på kontoret. Men så går det en liten faen i han, pokker heller, han kan skylde på det faglige her. Så han kjører bare på.

 «Du Isak, jeg lurte på om du har lyst å ta en kaffe med meg en dag?» Isak kikker ganske overasket på han og en svak rødme kryper oppover halsen. Even få så lyst til å kysse han. Lyst å….Bech Nesheim! En ting om gangen.

 «Ehm, kaffe?» Han innser at Isak sikkert tror at det er en date, tenker sikkert at Even er super uproff som spør han om slikt. At han har overlatt barnet sitt til en skikkelig uproff fagmann.

 « Ja, jeg skriver på en ny bok skjønner du. Om forskjellige måter og være familie på, og så har jeg lyst å snakke om deg og Håkon. Helt anonymt, altså, jeg bruker aldri navn på barna jeg skriver om» Isak ser nesten litt skuffet ut, kanskje han hadde lyst at det skulle være en date. Eller kanskje han bare innbiller seg det.

 « Ok, ja, det kan jeg sikkert. Jeg må se om jeg kan skaffe barnevakt, kan jeg sende en mail til deg om det?» Even nikker idet Håkon kommer springende. De sier ha det, og Håkon vinker til Even på vei ut.

Noen timer senere sitter Isak på sofaen og tenker på hva som skjedde i dag. Han vet ikke hva han skal gjøre, så han åpner gruppen han og Jonas har på messenger, Bros for life. Har hett det siden de var 16 år gamle.

_Herregud, Jonas, herregud. Even Bech Nesheim spurte meg om å ta en kaffe i dag, for å snakke om et bokprosjekt. But still. Bør jeg gå? Kan du passe Håkon en dag? Jooonnass!!_

_Definisjonen på dine våte drømmer? Hahhahhahah, nå datt jeg nesten av sofaen_

_Skjerp deg, Jonas, dette er seriøst!!_

_Sorry, men det er jo litt morsomt da. Selvsagt bør du gå, du synes jo mannen er pen og han er jo med i dine våte drømmer, hahhahahh_

_Jooonaaas!!_

_Sorry, gå på kaffe du, jeg skal passe Håkon. Hva med fredag ettermiddag? Eva er på kveldsvakt_

_Takk, Jonas. Jeg skal høre om det passer. Du er en life saver_

_Du vet at jeg elsker å henge med Håkon, Isak. Men du må love meg å nevne dette i bryllupstalen din, hoohohoohoho_

_Herregud, Jonas!_

__

Det viste seg at fredags ettermiddag passet fint for Even. Han skulle på en konferanse i Haugesund, men flyet gikk ikke før lørdags morgen. De hadde avtalt å møtes klokken 17.00, og Isak var pissenervøs. Det var ikke en date, han visste det, men han var nervøs allikevel. Han hadde sagt til Håkon at han skulle drikke kaffe med en annen doktor, tenkte det fikk holde. Han synes det var supert at onkel Jonas skulle være med han og hadde vinket blidt da Isak gikk. Jonas hadde ledd og blunket veldig, Isak hadde bare gitt han fingen og gått. Følt seg litt barnslig, men det måtte vel være lov i blant.

Even satt inne da Isak kom, spiste suppe og så fantastisk ut. Isak gikk bort til han, fikk et stort smil som velkomst og kjente sommerfugler i magen. Synes kanskje det var litt tidlig på kvelden, men hva visste vel han. Han hadde ikke vært på date på veldig mange år. Ikke at dette var en date selvsagt. Det var jo bare kaffe. Rolig, sommerfugler.

«Hei Isak. Jeg var så sulten at jeg måtte bare spise, håper det går greit. Har du spist?»

«Det går veldig greit, Even. Jeg har spist middag med Håkon, fiskekaker i hvit saus» Visste ikke hvorfor han gikk i detaljer, ble litt flau, så han gikk og kjøpte seg en kaffe.

Da Even var ferdig med å spise, fortalte han Isak om boken han holdt på. Han gestikulerte og så veldig glad ut. Det gjorde ting med magen til Isak. Igjen. Gjorde at han fikk lyst å kysse han. Lyst å….Valtersen! En ting om gangen. Han stilte litt spørsmål, Even forklarte og plutselig var kaffen kald. Even reiste seg for å hente mer, og hver sin bolle med gul krem. Snakket videre om familiene han allerede hadde snakket mer. Han var veldig interessert i hvordan de selv så på det å være familie, og det var der Isak og Håkon kom inn forklarte han.

«Jeg spurte Håkon i dag, skjønner du, om han savnet det å ha en mamma. Da svarte han at han ikke behøvde en mamma, fordi han har deg. Det er en nydelig måte å si det på, tenker jeg, så ærlig, enkelt og vakkert» Avslutter med et smil og kikker på Isak med varme i blikket. Isak er helt varm om hjertet, kjenner at tårene kommer. Prøver veldig hardt å blunke dem bort, men får det ikke til. Så de kommer trillende, mens hjertet hans er fullt av kjærlighet til den lille apekatten sin. Han er litt flau, har problemer med å se på Even. Plutselig kjenner han hånden til Even som legger seg over hans. En varm og myk hånd som stryker han forsiktig over hånden. Det får han til å kikke opp, kikke opp og inn i øynene til Even. Nydelige blå øyne som kikker på han med varme i blikket. Han svelger flere ganger, vet ikke hva han skal si. Kremter litt, smiler litt. Han tror det er et smil, håper det er et smil. Even bare stryker, kikker og smiler. Det går noen sekund, noen flere, kanskje et minutt eller to. Plutselig står det en person ved bordet deres og spør om de vil ha mer kaffe. Kaffe, tenker Isak, hva skal jeg med det. Blunker litt, kremter litt mer, kikker på damen. Even slipper hånden hans og nikker.

De blir sittende og smile til hverandre. Snakker om barn, så snakker Isak plutselig om akutten og alle de rare pasientene. Even får han til å gapskratte når han forteller om instagramgruppene til hans ære. For en fantastisk morsom mann, tenker de begge, før de vurderer om de skal si det. Ingen av de sier det, som om det er for tidlig for personlige komplimenter. De finner ut at de begge elsker 90-talls hiphop, Game of Thrones, Stranger Things og Roy Jacobsen. Skravler i vei om hva de tror kommer til å skje i neste sesong, neste bok, og plutselig har det gått 3 timer. Ikke at de har sjekket klokken, ikke sett på den en eneste gang. Plutselig plinger det i mobilen til Isak, det er en melding fra Jonas.

_Sorry, at jeg forstyrrer, Isak, men jeg tror du bør komme hjem. Håkon er ikke helt i form, han har feber og har vondt i magen. Han vil bare til deg_

Det er som om noen har helt kaldt vann i den varme og fine boblen han har vært i. Vært i med Even. Har ikke tenkt på Håkon en eneste gang. Det er jo lov det, han vet det, men nå er apekatten hans syk. Svarer at han kommer hjem med en gang, reiser seg så brått at stolen hans faller bakover.

«Jeg må gå, Even, beklager. Håkon er blitt syk» Even ser bekymret på han, spør om han skal gjøre noe.

« Nei, det går fint, tusen takk. Jeg har hatt det hyggelig i kveld, snakkes»

Hører Even si noe, men ikke hva. Sprinter ut, sprinter nedover gaten, sprinter hjem. Hjem til den syke apekatten sin.


	7. Jeg tenkte på deg

Det første Isak hørte da han kom hjem var en sår gråt fra stuen. Hjertet sank i magen, verket for apekatten sin. Da han kom inn i stuen kikket Håkon opp fra fanget til Jonas og begynte å gråte enda mer. Hulket pappa og strakk armene mot han, Isak var borte hos han med to skritt og løftet han opp i armene sine. «Pappa, jeg har så vondt i magen», hulket han ut og Isak strøk han over ryggen. Laget lave hysjelyder. «Det går bra, vennen min, pappa er her, pappa er glad i deg» Han så spørrende på Jonas, som forklarte at han hadde begynt å få vondt i magen for rundt 1 time siden, og Jonas hadde da kjent at han hadde fått feber. Hadde målt temperaturen, og den var 37,8. Isak nikket, noterte, var litt doktor, men mest pappa. Håkon hadde heldigvis vært lite syk, men det hadde alltid vært litt vanskelig å finne en balanse mellom de to rollene. Papparollen vant alltid.

«Jeg stikker jeg, Isak, ring meg om det er noe da» Isak nikket, smilte og hvisket takk for hjelpen. Jonas smilte litt lurt til han og spurte om han hadde hatt det fint. Isak nikket og rødmet, Jonas blunket og flirte før han gikk. «Jeg skal høre alt om det, ringer deg i morgen» Plystret bryllupsmarsjen og knegget for seg selv. Isak ristet på hodet, men ble litt varm også. Kjente at tiden ikke var inne for å kjenne på hvorfor, men kjente på varmen i magen, kjente på noe.

Han satte seg ned på sofaen med Håkon i fanget, tørket litt tårer, kysset han på nesen og kjente på pannen. Den var ganske varm, og Isak spurte om Håkon kunne vise han hvor det var vondt. Håkon pekte på navleområdet, og gråt enda mer. Isak sjushet lavt, trøstet og klemte han. Spurte om han ville ha litt drikke, Håkon ristet på hodet og krøp enda nærmere Isak. Han mistenkte at det kunne være blindtarmen, men det kunne være omgangssyken også, det var litt diffust med barn og mager. Kjente at det var litt flaut om han som lege kom på sykehuset og det «kun» var omgangssyken. Pappadelen av han hadde vært på sykehuset for lenge siden, men akkurat denne kampen vant legedelen.

Det gikk noen timer, Håkon sov i fanget hans, hadde krøpet helt inntil han. Som om han ikke kunne komme nær nok. Isak så på dokumentarer på NRK, og tenkte ikke på Even. Eller hvem lurte han egentlig. Han tenkte på Even hele tiden, tenkte på det varme smilet hans mens han strøk apekatten sin rolig over håret. Kjente at pannen til Håkon stadig ble varmere, og plutselig begynte han å ynke seg i søvne. Isak sjushet og strøk, plutselig åpnet han øynene og sa at han måtte kaste opp. De kom seg akkurat på badet før det kom, Håkon gråt og kastet opp, Isak strøk han over ryggen og tørket. Fikk tatt temperaturen, som viste 39,7, og spurte Håkon hvor de gjorde vondt. Håkon pekte nede på høyre side, Isak strøk helt forsiktig og kjente at det var blitt hovent. Tørket tårer og oppkast før han sa til Håkon at de skulle en tur på jobben til pappa, slik at Dr. Mortensen kunne kikke litt på magen hans. Fikk på han klær, ringte til taxi, og ringte til akutten på veien.

Da han kom på jobb ble han møtt av Dr. Mortensen som smilte betryggende til han, og tok de med seg inn på et undersøkelsesrom. «Isak, nå er ikke du lege mer, ok, nå er du pappa og kun det» Smilte varmt, men kikket strengt på han. Det var forferdelig vanskelig, men ett blikk på Håkons tårevåte ansikt gjorde at pappamodus gikk over i 100. Forklarte kveldens forløp, holdt Håkon i hånden da Dr. Mortensen undersøkte han. Det var ingen tvil om at det var blindtarmbetennelse, ikke det at han hadde tvilt på Isak. Han forklarte rolig til Håkon hva som skulle skje, at han skulle ordne magen mens Håkon sov litt. Og når han våknet opp igjen ville magen være frisk igjen, og pappa sitte ved siden av han.

30 minutt senere satt Isak i gangen og var pårørende. Var pappa og kun det. Kjente veldig på hvor uvant den følelsen var. Han var ikke bekymret for operasjonen, visste at Håkon var i trygge hender, men det var en uvant følelse og bare vente. Ikke være i førersete, ikke være den med kontroll, den som fikset. Kikket litt på veggene, kikket litt i gulvet, kikket på klokken. Kjente på en dårlig samvittighet. Visste at det var irrasjonelt, men kjente veldig på at han hadde sittet og ledd med Even mens Håkon hadde blitt syk. Visste veldig godt at Håkon var i trygge hender med onkel Jonas, men følelsen var der likevel. Gnog litt i den delen av hjertet der utilstrekkeligheten lå. Den følelsen som kom noen ganger, at han ikke var nok, den var svært fremtredende nå. Kikket på klokken, sukket litt og tenkte på Even.

Bak den dårlige samvittigheten og gnagingen, lå det også noen andre følelser. Han hadde hatt det så fint i dag, kost seg, ledd og snakket. Det var utrolig lett å snakke med Even, og han var utrolig morsom. At han hadde ganske så lyst å gjøre ting som absolutt ikke passet seg å tenke på akkurat da, var også en del av det. Han var nysgjerrig, litt betatt og hadde for første gang på mange år lyst å kysse noen. Kjente på en lengsel som var litt ny, fikk plutselig lyst å snakke med Even. Fortelle at han følte seg utilstrekkelig, fortelle Even at han var litt redd, sånn innerst inne. Kjente at det plinget i lommen, regnet med at det var Jonas.

**Ukjent nummer**

_Hei Isak. Jeg beklager om dette er upassende, men jeg ble litt bekymret i kveld og ville bare høre hvordan det går med Håkon. Hilsen Even_

Det var ikke snakk om at sommerfuglene i magen var rolige nå, de flakset rundt og spredde en god varme i hele Isak. Definitivt ikke upassende, tenkte på den fine og omtenksomme mannen og ble fullt av noe han ikke kunne sette navn på. Men det var fint. Smilte litt for seg selv, ble litt rørt. Lagret nummeret som Dr. Even, bare fordi.

**Dr. Even**

_Hei Even. Tusen takk for meldingen, veldig lite upassende, heller veldig snilt av deg. Håkon fikk akutt blindtarmbetennelse og opereres nå. Jeg sitter på gangen og venter. Hilsen Isak_

Det gikk ikke mer enn 10 sekund før telefonen hans ringte, Dr. Even blinket på skjermen og hjertet til Isak hoppet i halsen. Vurderte å ikke ta telefonen, ble nervøs som en 14-åring, og kjente faktisk at han holdt på å fnise. Totalt upassende på alle måter, men følelsene bare hoppet seg opp. Men tok telefonen. Selvsagt gjorde han det.

 «Hei Even»

 «Hei Isak. Jeg håper det er greit at jeg ringer, jeg…jeg tenkte på deg» Isak hørte at han trakk pusten, som om han var litt nervøs han også. Det fikk Isak til å smile for seg selv.

«Det er veldig greit, Even, jeg tenkte på deg også. Tenkte på hvor fint det var i dag» Var usikker på hvor motet kom fra, kjente at kinnene ble varme, men fikk et voldsomt behov for å bare si det slik det var.

 « Åh, Isak, det var det, veldig fint. Jeg koste meg. Hvordan går det der, er operasjonen over?» Isak forklarte hva som hadde skjedd, hvor lenge en slik operasjonen tok, mens Even lyttet og stilte oppfølgingsspørsmål. Isak kjente at det gjorde utrolig godt å snakke med han, kjente på hva den rolige og varme stemmen gjorde med han. Fylte han med ro, med glede, med varme. De hadde ikke kjent hverandre lenge i det hele tatt, men kjente på en utrolig ro. Så plutselig at Dr. Mortensen kom ut av operasjonssalen og smilte til han.

 «Jeg må gå nå, Even, operasjonen er ferdig. Takk for at du ringte, det….det var….» Visste plutselig ikke hva han skulle si, kjente at motet sviktet. Fant det igjen. «Det betydde mye for meg»

 «Åh, Isak, jeg….» Det ble stille i noen sekund før Isak hørte kremting. «Jeg tenkte at du behøvde noen å snakke med, og så hadde jeg lyst å høre stemmen din. Lyst å være der for deg» Ble plutselig veldig myk og varm i stemmen.

 «Takk, Even, tusen takk. God tur til Haugesund da»

Even takket for det, og så la de på. Isak smilte for seg selv da han gikk bort til Dr. Mortensen. Kikket på mobilen og smilte litt mer. Så at klokken var blitt 02.37. Kom på hva Even hadde sagt tidligere på kvelden, han skulle ta 07.30-flyet neste morgen hadde han fortalt. Hadde allikevel vært våken og ringt Isak. Tenkt på Håkon, tenkt på Isak. Sommerfuglene flakset mer enn noen gang før, han ble litt varm og magen var full av følelser han ikke hadde sjanse å sette ord på. Bortsett fra en. Følelsen av å ha noen å dele med. Noen som bare var hans.


	8. #cheesypåensøndag

_Det betydde mye for meg. Jeg tenkte på deg også. Det betydde mye for meg._ Ordene gikk gjennom han på flyet til Haugesund, de varmet han på det kalde hotellrommet og de fikk han til å smile for seg selv på konferansen. Isak hadde tenkt på han også, og kost seg da de hadde drukket kaffe. Selv som en voksen mann gjorde den tanken noe med han, gjorde noe med magen, noe med den delen av han som han sjelden tenkte på. Den delen av hjernen hans som lengtet og drømte. Som smilte og lo til kompisene da han alltid gikk alene hjem fra fest, men som ofte stod foran speilet og pusset tennene mens han så inderlig vel ønsket at det stod noen ved siden av han. Isaks latter, Isak smil, Isaks omsorg og kjærlighet for Håkon og hans utrolige evne til å se ting gjorde noe med han. Det hadde vekket noe i han, noe som hadde ligget lenge i dvale. Even lurte på om det var Isak han hadde ventet på, lurte veldig på om det var for tidlig å tenke slik. Innså midt under et av de andre foredragene på lørdags ettermiddag at det nok ikke fantes noen regler. Han ville bli bedre kjent med Isak, så enkelt var det.

Lørdags kveld tilbrakte han på Røvær hos Robert, en av de beste studiekameratene sine. Han hadde vært der noen ganger før, og elsket den lille øya der i havgapet. De drakk vin, spiste godt mat og skravlet om alt og ingenting. Even overnattet og våknet ganske tidlig på søndags morgen. Skrev en lapp til Robert og gikk for å ta bilder av det buldrende havet. Han elsket kontrastene mellom hav, himmel og land, og fikk tatt mange fine bilder. Gikk rundt på øya og kom over en liten bukt med en helt spesielt farge på havet. Det var en blanding av grønt og lyseblått, og det grønne var som om å se Isaks øyne. Even humret litt av seg selv, følte seg litt som en 15-åring igjen, men det fikk så være. Tok mange bilder, og tenkte på Isak. Lurte på om han skulle sende han en melding. Var litt usikker på kutymen, burde man vente noen dager, eller skulle man bare kjøre på. Bestemte seg for å kjøre på. Tok et bilde av havet og sendte det til Isak.

**Isak**

_Hei Isak. Står her i havgapet på Røvær og tenker på deg. Så denne fargen og tenkte på deg, helt lik øynene dine, jo! #cheesypåensøndag, hahahha_

Det gikk ikke mer enn 2 minutt før han fikk svar tilbake.

  **Dr. Even**

_God morgen, morgenfuglen. Flott hav og fin metafor, litt cheesy på en søndag må vel være greit, hehe. Himmelen utenfor minner meg om deg og dine øyne. #cheesypåensøndag, tilbake_

**Isak**

_Hehe, Isak. Hva gjør du oppe så tidlig da? Alt ok med Håkon, gikk operasjonen fint?_

**Dr. Even**

_Fikk ikke sove, ting å tenke på. Det går fint med Håkon, takk. Operasjonen gikk veldig bra, jeg har velferdspermisjon i 1 uke. Vi planlegger noen dager med film og kakao for å være helt ærlig, hehe_

**Isak**

_Så godt å høre, masse god bedring til Håkon. Kakao og film høres topp ut, er jo noen av mine favoritting_

**Dr. Even**

_Vår også, kanskje du kan_

Even stod og stirret på skjermen i flere minutt, men det skjedde ikke noe. Det stod kun det, og Even skrudde den til og med på/av to ganger for å se om det hjalp. Men meldingen stoppet der, og en del tanker for gjennom han. Kanskje det var det dårlige nettet på Røvær? Kanskje Isak angret midt i setningen? Kanskje Håkon hadde behøvd Isak? Betydde meldingen at Isak ville at Even skulle komme og drikke kakao?

 

 Isak satt og ventet på Håkon mens han var inne hos Dr. Even, som han hadde ropt begeistret da de kom. Han kunne lett relatere for å si det sånn. Håkon hadde dradd opp genseren og pekt hvor Dr. Mortensen hadde fikset magen hans. Even hadde smilt og stilt spørsmål, Håkon hadde solt seg i oppmerksomheten og Isak hadde smeltet litt inni seg. Smeltet av hvordan Even behandlet Håkon, hvordan han snakket med han og tok han på alvor. Greit at alt han gjorde var å jobbe med barn, men Isak mistenkte at det ikke bare var utdanningen, men hele Evens vesen. Hele han lyste varme, interesse og omsorg. Humret litt for seg selv, #cheesypåenfredag, si.

 Han hadde tenkt mye på Even den siste uken, vel mye egentlig. Eller, det gikk kanskje ikke an å tenke for mye på noen. Ikke at han visste, tenkte at det kanskje ikke var noen vist å tenke på det heller. Han og Håkon lå under hvert sitt teppe, leste bøker og så på film. Innimellom leste han fagartikler, Håkon sov litt, og så tenkte han på Even. Håkon hadde ikke hatt mareritt hele uken, hadde sovet gjennom hele nettene. Isaks hjerte var blitt litt roligere av det, men det var godt at han snakket med Even uansett. Noe måtte det jo være som lå bak det som tydeligvis var veldig fælt. Han ristet litt på hodet, reiste seg opp og gikk rundt i rommet for å kikke på bildene. Det var kommet noen nye bilder på veggen, store og vakre bilder av buldrende hav. Det ene bildet gjorde at han stoppet opp litt. Det var noe kjent med bildet, det var en liten bukt med en helt spesiell farge på havet. Det var jo…å herregud, det var jo bukten Even hadde sendt han på søndag. Med fargen som lignet øynene hans. Isak kjente rødmen krype oppover halsen, og visste ikke om han skulle være flau eller glad. Kanskje begge deler var ok.

 Plutselig åpnet døren inn til Evens kontor, og Isak skvatt skikkelig. Som om han var blitt tatt i å gjøre noe han ikke hadde lov til. Total irrasjonelt. Kjente at han rødmet enda mer. Håkon hoppet litt bortover og vinket til han. « Jeg skal bare på do jeg, pappa, så kan vi gå» Isak nikket og smilte, før han møtte blikket til Even. Det blåe, granskende, varme, nysgjerrige og vakre blikket. Ble enda rødere. Lurte på hvor mye det egentlig gikk an å rødme. Klarte å smile til han.

«Så utrolig fine bilder, Even. Har du tatt alle?» Even nikket og smilte.

 «Det er noen av de vakreste bildene jeg noen gang har sett. Du burde jo ha utstilling, du burde hvertfall snakke med sjefen min. Sykehuset behøver noe fint og beroligende på veggen, kan plutselig snakke av egen erfaring også» Merket at han bablet, men han var plutselig så nervøs at han ikke visste hvor han skulle gjøre av seg. Even rødmet, smilte litt flaut og rødmet enda mer. Det synet gjorde noe med Isaks mage, og definitivt andre kroppsdeler. De røde kinnene gav han bilder i hodet som ikke var helt passende, og definitivt ikke barnevennlig.

«Tusen takk, Isak. Jeg liker å ta bilder, det er noe med å fange det rette lyset, himmelen og havet. Det var fantastisk på Røvær i helgen, var superheldig med lyset. Favoritten min er det da» Pekte på bildet av bukten og smilte så varmt til Isak at hjertet hans gjorde et hopp. Han smilte tilbake, kjente på sommerfuglene som flakset, kjente på varmen i magen, kjente at det skjedde noe. Luften ble med ett ladet, det var som om det kom et skifte i rommet, som om noen hadde skrudd på en bryter med ladet stillhet. Blikkene låste seg, de smilte begge to, kikket litt i bakken, kikket litt på bildet av bukten, kikket på hverandre. Målte hverandre, Evens blikk hvilte et øyeblikk på magen hans, og det gjorde definitivt noe med Isak. Han kjente at blikket stadig gikk mot Evens hals, så for seg å legge hodet sitt der og snuse inn Even. Lukten hans, essensen hans. De beveget seg litt nærmere hverandre, helt automatisk. Som om kroppene deres hadde en egen agenda, en helt egen vilje.

«Du Isak, jeg lurte litt på en ting. Den siste meldingen du sendte på søndag, den stoppet midt i. Jeg….ehm….jeg…bare lurte litt på om du skrev noe spesielt?» Evens kinn ble stadig rødere, og han så litt småstresset ut, som om Isaks svar virkelig betydde noe for han. Han så helt fantastisk ut, og Isak tok tak i hånden hans. Holdt den litt, strøk den litt. På et venterom med barnet sitt på toalettet, stod han å holdt gitte barns psykolog i hånden. Ironien i det unngikk han ikke. Smilte stort og strøk litt mer.

 « Jeg skrev at kanskje du kan være med på film og kakao en gang» Han merket selv at han sa det med ganske lav stemme, som om det skulle være en hemmelighet. De var bare de to i rommet, så det var helt unødvendig egentlig, men hvisket gjorde han. Evens smil lyste opp hele rommet, som om Isaks ord gjorde noe med han også. Tommelen hans strøk over Isaks hånd, før han kom litt nærmere Isak. Kikket han dypt inn i øynene, Isak hadde mest av alt lyst å gjemme seg under en sofa, så intenst var det, men kikket han rett tilbake. Kikket på leppene til Even, slikket forsiktig på sine egne. Så at det gjorde noe med Even, var litt glad for at han kunne påvirke Even også. Trodde kanskje at det var kun han som var påvirket, men det var han tydeligvis ikke. Even bøyde seg frem, tok den andre hånden og strøk den over kinnet hans med myke bevegelser. Gjorde ting med magens hans og vekket en lyst i han som det var lenge siden han hadde kjent, om noen gang i det hele tatt. Sa ting med øynene som Isak var usikker på om han var klar for, men likte det også. Beveget seg enda nærmere, og Isak møtte han på halvveien, var så nærme at Isak kunne se den ene føflekken Even hadde på kinnet. Varme øyne, myk hånd og et smil som kunne lyst opp hele bygningen. De var så nærme at Isak kjente pusten hans på kinnet, det strøk over han som en mild sommervind. Gjorde ting med lengselen han ikke engang visste at han hadde. Eller kanskje han hadde glemt det ut litt, mellom jobb, bleier og livet som alenefar. Even beveget hodet litt, smilte til han før han lente seg de siste centimeterne mot Isaks lepper…..

«Pappa, pappa, jeg er ferdig nå, vi kan gå hjem. Ha det, Dr. Even, du er snill synes jeg» Håkons blide stemme brøt inn i den varme og fine Even-boblen og drog han svært effektivt tilbake til virkeligheten. Virkeligheten der han hadde en 5-år gammel apekatt og ta vare på, og som kanskje ikke hadde plass til kyssing på kontorer. Han blunket litt, smilte til Even, som så helt målløs ut. Målløs på en god måte, så det dog ut som. Håkon dro han utålmodig i armen. Kikket litt spørrende på han, som om han ikke forstod hva de ventet på. «Kom nå pappa, vi må på butikken» Isak smilte til han, smilte til Even, smilte til bildet av bukten. Visste plutselig ikke hva annet han skulle gjøre.

«Ha det, Dr. Even, vi snakkes» Isak smilte og blunket litt. Kunne ikke hjelpe for det, følte seg fortsatt litt ør. Ordene ble hengende i luften. Vi snakkes. Begge visste hva de betydde, begge så hva den andre mente. Vi snakkes på melding, vi tar de voksne tingene når apekatten har lagt seg. Vi snakkes.


	9. Er dere venner?

De hadde snakket, snakket ganske så lenge. De hadde tatt de voksne tingene etter at apekatten hadde lagt seg. Etter show i badekaret, tannpuss, lesing og synging, hadde Isak ringt Even. Sittet i sofaen og snakket, skravlet i vei som de hadde kjent hverandre i mange år. Det var rart, tenkte Isak, rart hvordan det føltes som å ha kjent Even i mange, mange år. Hvordan følelsen av å være trygg hadde sneket seg inn på han, følelsen av at han kunne snakke med Even om alt. Følelsen av å være to. Even hadde spurt om han ville være med på fest dagen etterpå, men Isak hadde takket nei. Ikke fordi han ikke hadde lyst, men fordi han ikke ville skaffe barnevakt til Håkon så tidlig etter operasjonen.

Da de la på ble Isak sittende med et glis i sofaen og le litt for seg selv. De hadde snakket sammen i 3 timer og 14 minutt, men det føltes ikke slik. Det føltes som noen få minutter, eller kanskje som en evighet, Isak var ikke sikker på noen ting lenger. Han hadde så lyst å finne ut av hvor dette med Even kunne gå, samtidig som han var opptatt av hensynet til Håkon. Det var første gang siden Håkon ble fødd at det hadde vært aktuelt å tenke på disse tingene, Isak ønsket ikke å ha folk i livene deres om det ikke var en stor mulighet for at de ble værende. Noe av det han var mest opptatt av var å ha stabilitet i Håkons liv, at det skulle inneholde de samme personene som var glad i han og ville hans beste. Han var ganske sikker på at Even kunne være en slik person, men ville ikke rushe ting heller. Samtidig gnog ordene til Jonas litt i han også, _du kan gå på date og like noen selv om du har Håkon. Det er lov, liksom._ Endte med å sende en melding til Even. Bare fordi.

**Dr. Even**

_Har satt ny snakkerekord for telefonen i dag, hehe. Har du lyst å komme hjem til meg på søndag kveld etter at Håkon har lagt seg? Tenkte vi kunne drikke kakao og prate litt_

_**Isak** _

_Hehe, så glad at jeg kunne hjelpe deg med å sette ny rekord. Kanskje jeg kan hjelpe deg med å sette andre rekorder også, hehe. Ja, til kakao og prat, jeg kommer rundt åtte..?_

Ordene hans gjorde noe med Isak, rørte noe på steder han ikke hadde kjent etter på lang, lang tid. Hjelp til å sette andre rekorder du, herregud.

**Dr. Even**

_Rundt åtte høres fint ut. Kos deg på fest i morgen_

_**Isak** _

_Takk, kommer til å tenke på deg da_

Isak kjente smilet trekke seg helt opp til ørene, ble varm av Evens ord. Visste ikke hva han skulle svare, så han lot være. Var kanskje ikke så modig likevel.

Resten av helgen gikk som vanlig, men tankene hans for stadig til Even. Prøvde å være tilstedeværende for Håkon, men kjente at det noen ganger var vanskelig. Sendte en melding til Jonas om at han hadde invitert Even hjem til seg. Fikk melding tilbake at han måtte huske kondom, med masse latter- og hjertefjes. Sendte en finger tilbake. Fikk en ordentlig melding litt senere som sa at Jonas var stolt av han, at han måtte kose seg. Han og Håkon skiftet sengklær og satte på vaskemaskinen, Håkon synes det var veldig gøy å helle vaskemiddel i maskinen og fikk alltid lov til det. Etterpå bakte de boller, så film og gikk en lang tur i parken. Håkon virket helt fin i forhold til mareritt, skravlet i vei og fortalte noen fantastiske vitser. Han var helt fin i magen, Isak hadde tatt stingene hans før leggetid på lørdag og såret var helt fint.

Da han lå i sengen og leste til Håkon på søndagen var hele magen hans i opprør. Even skulle komme hjem til han. Hjem. Til. Han. Han og Håkon. Skulle sitte med de lange bena sine på stolen hans, drikke av koppen hans. Det var helt latterlig, men Isak var så nervøs at han leste feil til Håkon gang på gang. Stoppet opp, hoppet over setninger, og hadde en pingpong- kamp mellom hjertet og hjernen. Foreløpig uavgjort. Da de var ferdig å lese kikket Isak på han. Hadde vært litt usikker på om han skulle si at Even kom, men hadde endt på at han skulle si det, slik at Håkon ikke skulle bli overasket om han for eksempel våknet opp.

«Vennen min, i kveld kommer Dr. Even på besøk til meg. Vi skal snakke om en bok han skriver (yeah right, Valtersen, tidenes løgn), som jeg hjelper han med»

«Ok, pappa, Dr. Even er snill synes jeg, og så er han så morsom. Er dere venner, sånn som jeg og Thore er?» Isak kvalte latteren med et nødskrik, de tingene han ønsket å gjøre med Even gikk nok ikke under definisjonen av vennskap. Men han forstod selvsagt hva Håkon mente, det var hans måte å relatere på.

«Ja, litt sånn, vennen min. Jeg liker å være venn med han, synes han er gøy å snakke med»

«Da kan dere kanskje spille et spill da, dere kan låne det nye spillet mitt om du vil» Han smilte fornøyd til Isak, tydeligvis glad for at han kunne hjelpe til. Isak smilte til han, elsket apekatten sin for at han var så omsorgsfull og snill. Hadde vel gjort noe rett likevel da, selv om det ikke alltid føltes slik.

«Tusen takk, vennen min, det var snilt av deg. Sov godt og drøm søtt, husk at pappa er glad i deg»

«Jeg er glad i deg også, pappa» Klemte Isak lenge og kysset han 3 ganger. Sik han gjorde hver kveld.

Han hadde sett frem kopper, boller og en mugge med kakao, da det banket forsiktig på døren, en lav banking som gav han et sug i magen. Han var ikke sikker på om han var klar for dette, følte seg som bambi på glattisen, samtidig som hele han var fullt opp av varme.

 

Even stod utenfor og trippet litt. Var litt nervøs, litt spent, litt glad. Skulle hjem til Isak, inn i hjemmet hans. Se det personlige, se hvordan han og Håkon hadde det. Han hadde tenkt på det hele helgen og gledet seg. Gledet seg så mye at hele han hadde vært et stort glis på gårsdagens fest. Det var blitt kommentert for å si det sånn. Det hadde vært både latter og godmodig erting. Med unntak av Yousef, han hadde kommet bort til han utpå kvelden og sagt at han var glad for Even. Både han og Sana var glad for han. Hadde smilt varmt til Even før han gikk bort til Sana igjen. Even hadde blitt litt rørt, visste ikke helt hvorfor, fikk en mistanke om at Sana kanskje hadde noe med dette å gjøre.

Isak åpnet døren med et smil, samtidig som han så litt nervøs ut. Og fantastisk pen, hadde en blå skjorte som satt som et skudd. Even svelget litt og gikk inn døren. Inn i hjemmet til Isak. Hang av seg klærne og kikket rundt. Det var veldig fint, ganske minimalistisk med lite, men fine møbler. Han ble ikke overasket, hadde ikke ventet seg noe dilldall hos Isak egentlig. Isak viste han toalettet før de gikk på kjøkkenet og satte seg ned. Kjøkkenveggen var fullt opp av tegninger og en stor korketavle med en kalender på. Den var delt i to, med Isak på den ene siden og Håkon på den andre. Isaks side hadde en tegning av en mann i legefrakk, og Håkons side en liten gutt med en fotball. Det var tydelig at det var Håkon som hadde tegnet de ganske så sjarmerende figurene.

«Var det bra fest i går?» Isaks stemme trakk han tilbake til kakao og boller. Han smilte og nikket.

« Ja, det var bra, mye folk og Elias ble veldig overasket, han visste ingenting. Hva gjorde dere da?

« Full fest her også, kakao, boller og Den lille havfruen for cirka førtiende gang» Isak lo og smilte litt, men Even la merke til en sårhet bak ordene hans. Det var ikke så tydelig, men det var der. En sånn sårhet som Isak nok ikke ønsket at skulle komme frem, han visste hvor mye Isak elsket Håkon, men han innbilte seg at det nok var ganske ensomt også.

« Du Isak, jeg beklager om dette er å tråkke over noen grenser, men har du noen å snakke med? Snakke med om ting?» Isaks øyne ble, om mulig, enda større og så med ett litt såre ut. Grønnfargen var svært fremtredende og rødmen krøp sakte over kinnene hans. Even hadde lyst å klemme han. Stryke han over håret og si at han ikke var alene. Stryke han over ryggen og si at han kunne dele med Even.

« Ja, jeg snakker litt med Jonas noen ganger, og så Sana da» Isak smilte litt, hadde blunket litt av sårheten ut av øynene. Den var blitt erstattet av glede, og noe som Even ikke kunne lese.

« Så bra, Isak, det er viktig. Og så kan du….du kan snakke med meg også. Om du vil»

«Takk, Even, det setter jeg pris på» Sårheten var tilbake, han smilte svakt og alt Even hadde lyst å gjøre var å kysse han. Kysse han til alt det såre var erstattet av lyst, av lengsel, av stønn. Men det kunne han ikke gjøre, ikke her i Isak og Håkons kjøkken. Ikke før Isak sa det var ok.

Så han smilte varmt til Isak og skiftet tema. Fortalte om en rar man han hadde sett på bussen, snakket om boken sin, om den siste sesongen av Stranger Things. Isak lo, smilte og mistet sårheten i øynene. Fortalte om en dokumentar han hadde sett, snakket om en pasient som hadde kommet inn etter å ha svelget en kondom. Lo med hele seg og lyste opp som en sol. Even visste ikke hvor han skulle gjøre av seg, det var så nydelig å se på, hele ansiktet til Isak lyste opp. Sommerfuglene i magen var erstattet av en hard knute av lyst, han lurte på om Isaks ansikt lyste slik om han ble kysset. De snakket om grenser mellom det private og jobb, hadde jo begge jobber der de grensene noen ganger ble litt hvisket ut. Isak fortalte om da han, som legestudent, hadde fått spørsmål fra alle i gjengen om kjønnssykdommer og sjekking av penis. Hadde faktisk sjekket noen av de også, gutta var redde for å gå til legen, så Isak hadde trådd til. Hadde dog sagt at de måtte gå turen med Håkon mens han leste til eksamen, for å gjøre det. Lo litt da han innrømmet å ha «brukt» babyen sin som pressmiddel. Even lo så mye at han nesten datt av stolen, elsket alle historien til Isak. Det var så fint å bare sitte og skravle, tenkte han. Skravle i vei og bli kjent, være seg selv, være avslappet og drikke kakao.

Plutselig kom det noen lyder fra trappen, det var en blanding av lav gråt og små føtter. Hele Isaks fremtoning endret seg, det var egentlig fasinerende å se på synes Even. Han gikk fra avslappet og skravlende til bekymret på 2 sekund.

«Pappa, hvor er du?» Håkons stemme var sår og hørtes litt redd ut.

«Jeg er på kjøkkenet, sammen med Dr. Even» Isaks stemme var lav og beroligende, snudde seg rundt for å smile til en tårevåt liten gutt. Håkon kom bort til dem og så litt sjenert på Even. Krabbet opp i Isaks fang og ble holdt. Isak strøk han over ryggen og kysset han i håret. Even ble helt varm, ble fullt av en vidunderlig varme over hele seg. Smilte til Isak, som hvisket, jeg beklager. Even ristet på hodet, som for å si at det ikke var noe å beklage for. Håpte hvertfall at det var det som kom frem. Håkon hadde sluttet og gråte, og Isak tørket tårene hans med skjorten sin.

 «Har du hatt fæle drømmer igjen?» Håkon ristet på hodet, og la armene sine rundt halsen til pappaen sin. Mumlet inntil halsen hans, men Even kunne høre hva han sa.

«Jeg våknet opp og så var du ikke der, pappa, Og så ble jeg redd for at du hadde gått fra meg» Såre ord, full av en slik redsel som bare et barn kan føle. Evens hjerte verket litt for han.

«Åh, vennen min, jeg kommer aldri til å gå fra deg, du er jo apekatten min, min lille gutt. Jeg satt bare her på kjøkkenet med Dr. Even litt, det er ingenting å være redd for» Hvisket beroligende til Håkon, strøk han over ryggen, hvisket at han var glad i han.

Even sa ingenting, ville ikke forstyrre det intime øyeblikket mellom far og sønn. Kikket fasinerende på dem der de satt, var full av varme, glede, omsorg og noen følelser han ikke hadde ord på. Kikket på Håkon som klamret seg rundt Isak, Isak som hvisket til han og strøk han over ryggen. Det var som om Håkon var et skjold, et skjold mellom pappaen sin og alle som ville ha Isaks oppmerksomhet. Det var definitivt ikke med viten og vilje, det var Even helt sikker på, det var mer som et metaforisk skjold.

Med ett gikk opp for han hva marerittene til Håkon handlet om, hele scenen foran han gav han egentlig svaret.

 


	10. Ingen regler

Det var onsdags ettermiddag, Isak satt på Evens venterom og kikket på bildene hans. Smilte da blikket for over bildet av bukten, kjente på varmen i magen. Even hadde invitert han på kontoret for å snakke mer om boken sin, de hadde blitt enig om at det var best å gjøre det der. Jonas og Eva satt barnevakt på Håkon, de hadde spist middag sammen før Isak hadde gått. Håkon hadde smilt og fortalt historier, det virket egentlig som alt var normalt igjen. Jonas hadde blunket til han flere ganger, og da Håkon var på toalettet hadde Eva fortalt om den gangen da Even var på jobben hennes. Hun jobbet som sosionom, og Even hadde snakket med dem om traumer hos små barn. Han hadde sjarmert hele rommet, både menn og damer, og Isak hadde ikke noen problemer med å forstå det.

Døren ble åpnet, det kom en ungdom med røde øyne ut som gikk rett forbi Isak. Ikke at det betydde noe for han, han hadde kun øyne for Even uansett. Som stod i døren og smilte til Isak, smilte så varmt at Isak var sikker på at det kunne varmet han opp på Antarktis. Gikk inn på kontoret og satte seg ned. Fikk en kopp kaffe av Even, som satte seg ned i den andre stolen.

« Jeg trodde bare du hadde barn som pasienter, jeg» Smilte varmt, drakk litt kaffe, kjente på sommerfuglene. Han var alene med Even. Ingen apekatt som kunne komme inn, ingen flere pasienter. Kun de to. Alene på kontoret.

« Stort sett er det barn under 12 år, ja, men det hender jeg følger dem litt lenger. Noen har jo behov for det» Smilte til Isak, drakk litt kaffe og tok av seg genseren sin. Var litt varm, sa han. Isak håpte at det kanskje hadde noe med han å gjøre. Han hadde en grønn skjorte under, med korte armer og knapper. Isak lurte på hvordan det ville være å ta de opp, kjente at han rødmet. Så at Even la merke til det, smilte litt lurt til han. Som om han visste hva Isak tenkte på, hva han ville gjøre. For en selvgod, sexy mann. Herregud.

De snakket om boken til Even, snakket om hva en familie var, hva som egentlig bestemmer det. Var veldig enig om at det er mange måter å være familie på. Isak snakket om seg selv og Håkon, at familien deres var den Isak hadde valgt selv. For dem. Hvor mye gjengen betydde for han, hvor mye de hadde gjort for han. Hvor godt det var å ha Jonas, han var som en bror for Isak, og det var ingenting han ikke hadde gjort for han. Han åpnet seg, ble veldig personlig, men kjente at det ikke gjorde noe. Even kikket på han med de nydelige øynene sine, smilte varmt og nikket. Noterte ikke, det var som om ordene til Isak ikke behøvde å noteres ned, som om han ville huske de uansett. Det gjorde at Isak følte seg viktig, han følte seg sett, og det gjorde noe han.

Even fortalte han litt om familien sin, fortalte om moren og faren som han hadde et veldig godt forhold til. Snakket om moren som elsket å oppdatere han fra mammabloggene, og faren som bare humret. Isak synes det var så fint å høre, så fint at Even hadde flotte foreldre. Det var mange, mange år siden han hadde sluttet å kjenne sjalusi på de som hadde fine foreldre. Hadde innsett at noen var fantastiske, mens andre var dårlige. Slik var det bare. Han kunne lett se for seg at Evens foreldre varm varme og omsorgsfulle mennesker, Even var så fin og trygg på seg selv at noe annet ville vært rart.

Da han var på vei mot døren for å gå, var det som om noe i Evens blikk stoppet han. Det var som om han prøvde å si noe, men ikke fikk det helt til. Isak kikket på han, hevet det ene øyenbrynet litt, sånn for å si, hva tenker du på. Evens blikk ble svært intenst og det gikk et sug gjennom Isaks mage.

« Ehm…Isak…må du gå nå? Kan du….kan du bli litt til?» Så litt nervøs ut, men et blikk som var fullt av lengsel. Det slapp løs en bøling i magen til Isak, og han trakk pusten. Visste ikke hvorfor, men det var som om det plutselig ble litt vanskelig å puste. Kremtet lett. Kikket på klokken.

« Ehm…ja…jeg kan det. Hadde du flere spørsmål?» Tenkte det var best å holde seg til det faglige, det trygge, holde seg på land og ikke på glattisen. Even kikket på han, hevet øyenbrynene lett, som for å si at det ikke var noe mer faglig her.

«Nei, Isak, jeg har ingen spørsmål. Jeg…jeg…jeg har så forferdelig lyst å kysse deg» Ordene føk rundt i rommet, som en liten bisverm av deilige følelser. Isak fikk gåsehud på ryggen, kjente på varmen i magen og klarte ikke å la være å glise. Kjente på nervøsiteten, men ble rolig av Evens trygge blikk.

«Jeg har forferdelig lyst å kysse deg også, Even. Har ikke tenkt på annet de siste dagene» Kjente på modigheten, på varmen, på lengselen etter å få kysse med Even. Snudde seg rundt og låste døren til Even. Selv om de var helt alene. Følte seg enda modigere. Da han snudde seg rundt igjen stod Even rett foran han. Hadde så intenst blikk at Isak rygget to skritt bak og traff døren med ryggen sin. Even kom etter, stilte seg rett foran han og strøk han varsomt over kinnet. Opp og ned, ned og opp. Skapte deilige følelser i magen hans som beveget seg nedover. Smilte varmt til han.

«Dette er totalt uprofesjonelt, Isak. Jeg har aldri gjort noe slikt før» Blunket litt til han, som for å si at han ikke brydde seg en plass.

«Ja, Even, det er det, kysse på kontoret liksom, totalt uproft» Blunket tilbake, og Even begynte å le. Lo godt, mens han fortsatte å bevege hånden sin på Isaks kinn. Så mykt og varsomt at Isak smeltet helt. Det var så ømt, og så samtidig så morsomt. Isak hadde aldri opplevd noe slikt før. Slikket litt på leppene sine, så at Even gjorde det samme.

«Men det er vel ingen regler her, er det vel?» Kom enda nærmere, bøyde seg litt frem. Isak var så nervøs og varm at han hadde problemer med å holde seg på bena, men Evens hånd holdt han opp.

«Nei, Even, det er ingen regler her. Ikke mellom oss»

Even la den andre hånden på Isaks kinn, spredde begge hendene ut og kikket ømt på Isak før han la leppene sine mot hans. Kysset han med ømhet, mens han holdt hendene rundt ansiktet hans. Beveget leppene sine, laget noen lave lyder, sånne man lager når man liker det man gjør. Isak åpnet munnen og slapp han inn. Beveget seg, sukker litt, kysset med alt han hadde. La hendene sine rundt Evens håndledd, måtte ha noe å holde i, noe som ankret han i det som nå raste gjennom han. Det var ikke en storm, for det var så ømt og rolig, men det var noe annet. Noe som raste gjennom han med stor styrke. Han hadde aldri blitt kysset på den måten, hadde aldri kysset noen på en så deilig måte. Det var sukk, lave stønn og bevegelse. Det var vått, det var deilig, det var sexy. Det var som hele kroppen hans våknet, som om den hadde lyst å gjøre ting, lyst å ta over fra Isaks tanker og sitte i førersete. Han ante ikke hvor lenge det kysset, men da Even stoppet var han helt ør. Følte seg som en geleklump som ikke klarte å stå oppreist lenger. Det så ut som Even følte det på samme måten.

«Herregud, Isak, jeg har aldri….å herregud» Det virket som om Even hadde mistet evnen til å lage hele setninger. Isak visste akkurat hvordan han hadde det, var helt sikker på at han ikke hadde vært i stand til å si hva han het om noen hadde spurt. Smilte til Even, tok han i hånden og førte han bort til en av stolene. Ba han sette seg ned, noe Even gjorde, før han satte seg på fanget hans. Var ikke sikker på hvor modigheten kom fra, men kjente at det måtte skje. Han måtte åpne de knappene i Evens skjorte, og det måtte faktisk skje nå. Even gliste, flirte litt og blunket til Isak. Så ut som om han var kommet litt tilbake til seg selv. Strøk han over ryggen, før Isak bøyde seg frem og kysset han. Gjordet det raskt dypere og dro hendende gjennom Evens hår. Fremkalte noen deilige lyder som for rett i skrittet hans. Gjorde han litt hard, litt våt, enda mer lengtende. Kikket på Even, smilte lurt til han før han begynte å åpne knappene i skjorten hans. Even gispet etter pusten ett øyeblikk, Isak hvisket at han hadde hatt lyst å gjøre det siden Even hadde tatt av seg genseren sin. Even smilte, flirte litt, før øynene ble mørkere. Isak åpnet den siste knappen og dro skjorten litt til siden. Ble møtt av en brystkasse og mage som gav han et sug i magen. Fikk voldsomt lyst å kysse han, kysse han overalt og få han til å stønne.

Bøyde seg frem og kysset han på halsen, snuste litt på Even, fikk han til å fnise litt. La hodet i halsgropen og kysset han litt der. Ble fullt av en voldsom lengsel etter å bare blir der, bli liggende der i halsgropen. Hendene til Even var på vandringsferd under genseren hans, og strøk han over ryggen. Isak flyttet litt på hodet slik at Even kunne dra av han genseren. Gav Isaks overkropp et slik blikk som kunne satt fyr på en hel hytte. Isak hadde aldri følt det slikt noen gang, så full av lyst og glede for at noen så på han med lyst. Evens øyne var om mulig enda mørkere. De kikket på Isak som om han var den eneste stjernen på en mørk himmel, som om han var den Even ville kikke på hele tiden. Han bøyde seg frem og kysset Even mer. De beveget seg mot hverandre, kysset med åpne munner, flirte litt, lo litt. Isak dro litt i håret hans, Even strøk han nedover ryggen mot beltet. Det var begge harde, kysset desperat, kysset hverandre med lengsel, med glede, men en voldsom lyst. Strøk og dro, lo enda mer.

De var helt alene, det var ingen som kunne forstyrre dem, og de eneste lydene i rommet kom fra lave stønn og våte lepper som kysset.

 


	11. Ligge her litt

Det var blitt fredags kveld og Isak var småbrisen. Langt fra full, han drakk seg ikke full lenger, men kjente på en svært deilig og avslappende følelse. Han satt på Syng og kikket på Magnus som radbrekket seg gjennom Paradise City. Han mente selv at han sang veldig bra, hoppet rundt og hadde tydeligvis det veldig fint. Jonas lo så mye at han nesten datt av barstolen, Madhi hadde et blikk som var en blanding av latter og flauhet, og Isak heiet. Hva annet skulle han gjøre liksom. De hadde endelig funnet en kveld som passet for alle, og hadde tenkt å utnytte den for fult. Jentene var i London på besøk hos Noora, og Håkon var på helgebesøk hos Eskild og Linn. De gjorde det noen ganger, det hadde vært oftere da Isak var i turnustjeneste, men prøvde ikke å la det gå for lang tid mellom hver gang. Håkon elsket å være hos dem, ble totalt bortskjemt med oppmerksomhet, filmer og nye t-skjorter. Isak sa ingenting, visste at Håkon hadde godt av det. Og det hadde han også. Det var godt noen ganger å svinse rundt i pyjamasbukse og sove til langt på dag. Han savnet Håkon etter en dag, men det var godt likevel.

Han gjorde en tommel opp til Magnus og tenkte på Even. Tenkte på hvor deilig det var å kysse han, kjenne hendene hans på ryggen, på magen, i håret. Rødmet litt av tanken, og lurte på om Even hadde det gøy. De hadde sendt noe som føltes som 1000 meldinger siden onsdag kveld, og hatt en lang telefonsamtale etter at Håkon hadde lagt seg kvelden før. Han hadde et lite håp om at de skulle ses i helgen, ses alene, kysse mer. Hadde egentlig snakket om at de skulle ta det litt rolig, mest fordi Håkon var involvert egentlig, men bare tanken på Evens øyne fikk rolig til å forsvinne fra hans vokabular. Han skulle på fest med guttene sine, så skulle de på byen, mulig de skulle ses litt senere. Isak smilte ved tanken, smilte enda bredere til Magnus som kom bort til dem igjen med det som ikke kan kalles noe annet enn flau applaus i ryggen. Men han brydde seg døyten om slike ting, bare vinket og bukket. Det var en av de tingene Isak likte best med Magnus, evnen hans til å ikke bry seg om uviktige ting.

De ble sittende og skravle om jobbene sine, drakk noen øl, lo masse. Slik som de alltid gjorde. Lo av meldingene de fikk fra London, der var det høy partyfaktor på Trafalger Square. Isak fortalte de litt om Even, gikk ikke i detaljer, men sa at det var noe på gang. Madhi smilte fornøyd, Magnus hylte av glede og Jonas bare blunket og lo. Han visste en del mer enn de andre, men holdt som vanlig ting for seg selv.

Plutselig gikk døren opp med et brak og det ramlet 5 leende menn inn. Den ene av dem var Even, og Isaks hjertet stoppet nesten å slå litt. Han hadde ikke sett Even på to dager, og alt han klarte å tenke på var hvilke lyder han laget når Isak dro han i håret. Kjente rødmen krype, så blikket til Even som sveipte over lokalet før det traff hans. Øynene hans lyste opp, og det blikket han gav Isak gjorde at ordet rolig ble kastet på bålet. For alltid. Han kom gående bort til dem, etterfulgt av de 4 andre.

Da han kom bort til bordet stilte han seg helt inntil Isak og smilte varmt. Alle ble presentert for hverandre, navn ble kastet over bordet og det ble gjort plass til dem. Jonas smilte bredt til Isak og Magnus så som vanlig litt forvirret ut. Han kikket på Isak og på Even før det var som om å se en lyspære slå seg på over hodet hans. «Åhhh, du er den Even, herregud, du er Isaks Even» Smilte og lo, så ut som dette var den beste nyheten han hadde fått hele uken. Isak ble rød, kikket ned i bordet, kjente på det varme suget i magen som ordene skapte. Isaks Even. Kjente en varm hånd som strøk han over låret, den brant gjennom buksen hans, gjorde ting med magen hans. Jonas dultet i Magnus, Isak kikket på Even, før han nikket bekreftende til Magnus. «Dette er Even ja, han som jeg har fortalt dere om» Even gliste til han og klemte låret hans lett. «Fortalt om, fortalt om!! Herregud, Isak, du har jo lagt ut om han som om han er det 8.verdensunder. Du snakket om…..» «Der tror jeg vi stopper, bli med meg og kjøpe øl» Isak smilte takknemlig til Jonas, som dro med seg Magnus til baren. Mahdi og Evens gutter bare lo. «Så du har snakket om meg?» Evens lave hviske laget fyrverkeri i magen hans og Isak nikket. «Vanskelig å la være, da» Blunket litt, flirte litt, rødmet litt.

Det gikk ikke mer enn noen minutt før Isak begynte å stryke Even på ryggen, klarte ikke å la være å ta på han. Hadde så lyst å være nær, hadde så lyst til å kysse, kjente at utålmodigheten raste gjennom han. Vente my ass. Vente på hva egentlig? Even kjente tydeligvis på den samme utålmodigheten, for han lente seg frem og hvisket i øret til Isak. «Skal vi gå?» 3 små ord. Hver for seg ikke noe spesielt. Men sammen satte de en fyr i Isak som gjorde at han reiste seg brått fra stolen, tok på seg jakken og nikket til Even. Fant blikket til Jonas, sa at han og Even skulle gå. Fikk et smil tilbake, et blunk og et mumlende _husk kondom_. Ignorerte det totalt og drog med seg Even ut. Fikk ikke med seg det lure smilet Yousef og Jonas sendte hverandre. Hadde nok ikke brydd seg akkurat da heller.

Han tok med seg Even hjem, tok han med seg inn i leiligheten og dro av han jakken. Dro han med seg inn på soverommet der ingen andre menn noen gang hadde vært. Bortsett fra gutta selvsagt når de hjalp han med å flytte, men ingen menn som Isak hadde lyst å kysse. Even lo hele veien og strøk Isak over ryggen, over armene, over håret. Isak dyttet han litt opp mot døren og kysset han, kysset han med lidenskap, med lengsel, med lyst. Hadde tenkt så mye på de leppene at han ikke klarte å vente mer. Så han kysset, laget lave lyder og Even dro han inntil seg. Strøk han over håret og sukket lavt. Som om han også hadde lengtet og ventet. Det var ikke ømt nå, det var hardt og lidenskapelig, begge hadde et voldsomt behov for å være nakne.

De stoppet opp litt, pustet og peste, flirte litt til hverandre. «Er du sikker på…» sa de begge i kor og begynte å le. Smilte litt mer, strøk og kysset. «Ja, drit i å vente, jeg har lyst på deg, Even, lyst å kjenne deg, lyst å være med deg» Isaks stemme var ikke mer enn en hvisken, men det var alt som behøvdes for å fyre opp Even. Han gliste som en sol og kysset Isak med en forsiktig ømhet før han strøk han over kinnet. «Ingen regler her», hvisket han.

De rev av hverandre klærne, dro i knapper og belter, strøk og kysset overalt. Sukket og stønnet, beundret hverandre etter som flere og flere plagg for av. Til slutt ble de stående i bokseren og glise. Kunne ikke for det, hadde ventet sånn på dette. Even bøyde seg frem og kysset Isak på halsen før han beveget seg nedover. Kysset, slikket og strøk til han kom ned til bokseren, før han dro den av i en fei og lot munnen omslutte Isak. Isak var helt sikker på at han aldri hadde kjent noe så deilig. Stønnet høyt og tok tak i knaggen på døren bak seg. Måtte holde tak i noe. Munnen til Even var utrolig våt og varm, gjorde så deilige ting med han at det var så vidt han klarte å holde seg på bena. Kjente at dette ikke kom til å ta lang tid, det var altfor lenge siden. Det var altfor deilig. Kom med et rop og sank ned på gulvet. Even gliste som en ulv på jakt og slikket seg rundt munnen. Gav han et så skittent blikk at penisen hans hoppet litt. Isak blunket litt, smilte og dro han meg seg i sengen. Satte seg på Evens mage og bøyde seg frem for å kysse han. Kysset han nedover magen, gjorde de samme bevegelsene som Even hadde gjort på han. Fikk Even til å komme i munnen hans ganske så kjapt, virket som om det var lenge siden for han også. De kysset litt mer, lo litt, blunket litt.

Plutselig snudde Even han rundt, så på Isak som om han skulle spise han opp. Kysset han lenge, beveget munnen ned til det ene øret. «Hva vil du gjøre, Isak, hva vil du at jeg skal gjøre med deg?» Isak ble glovarm, kjente penisen røre på seg i forventning og bøflene i magen hadde sluppet ut på vårbeite. «Kom inn i meg, Even, jeg vil at du skal komme inn i meg» Ble så rød at det føltes som om han skulle brenne opp, men Even bare kysset han på de røde kinnene før han beveget leppene nedover. Kysset og strøk, mumlet lave ord som Isak bare hørte bruddstykker av, som _deilig, kåt og pen_. Pekte på nattbordskuffen da Even spurte etter glidemiddel og kondomer. Klarte så vidt å se på Even da han satte seg på kne foran Isak og tok litt glidemiddel i hendene sine for å varme den opp. Kikket han dypt inni øynene og smilte varmt til han. Det var så brennende hett og samtidig så intimt at Isak måtte lukke øynene. Kjente en hånd rundt penisen sin og en lav hvisken i natten. «Se på meg Isak, se hva du gjør med meg» Åpnet øynene igjen og tok inn den flotte mannen foran seg. Som så på han som han var et dessertbord, med en hånd rundt Isaks penis og den andre rundt sin egen. Strøk dem begge med rolige bevegelser mens han gliste bredt. Slapp begge to og strøk Isak forsiktig før han lot langfingeren trenge forsiktig inn. Inn i Isaks varme. Det var så godt at Isak ropte ut, ropte navnet hans og løftet kroppen opp litt før han sank ned i sengen igjen.

Even beveget fingeren forsiktig, beveget den andre hånden over magen hans, strøk forsiktig. Behandlet Isak som om han var det kjæreste han hadde, åpnet Isak opp, gjorde han klar, gjorde han så kåt at han til slutt ropte at Even måtte komme inn i han. Fant en kondom og kikket Isak i øynene før han trengte forsiktig inn. Ble liggende litt, lot han venne seg til følelsen. Kysset han ømt og kikket han dypt inn i øynene. Begynte å bevege seg litt, og det var den beste følelsen han noen gang hadde kjent. Det var så godt at han fikk stjerner foran øynene, kjente at hjertet dunket så hardt at han var redd det skulle komme ut. Ba Even bevege seg litt raskere, noe han også gjorde. De fant en rytme og beveget seg sammen. Som om de var skapt til å gjøre dette. Gjøre dette med hverandre. Stønnet hverandres navn, kysset og vugget. Kom sammen i et sammensurium av rop og stønn. Ble liggende og puste tungt. Smile til hverandre, kysse litt. Even trakk seg ut og la kondomet på gulvet. Strøk Isak forsiktig over kinnet og så på han med et blikk som hadde tusen ord. Isak var så full av følelser at han ikke klarte å si noe, så han strøk Even over den ene armen. Prøvde å si ordene med fingertuppene. De kysset lenge og ømt, med hjerter som var fulle av følelser de ikke var i stand til å sette ord på. Enda.

Etter å ha tørket hverandre, drukket vann og kysse mer, ble de liggende og smile til hverandre. Smile sånn man gjør etter å ha gjort noe fantastisk. Strøk og kysset, gliste enda mer. Hvisket med lave og myke stemmer.

« Du Isak, kan vi bare ligge her. Ligge her og være?»

« Ja, det kan vi»

Så sovnet de.


	12. Den fine Even-bobla

Even våknet midt på natten og blunket litt forvirret, definitivt ikke i sin egen seng. Det tok ikke mer enn 2 sekund før alt kom tilbake til han. Han var hjemme hos Isak. Hos Isak som hadde fått han til å føle ting han aldri hadde følt før. Isak som lå halvveis over brystkassen hans og laget de søteste sovelydene. Det var en blanding av nynning og lett snorking. Even strøk kan forsiktig over håret, kysset han på pannen og smilte for seg selv.

Neste gang han våknet var det lyst ute og han lå alene i sengen. Han hørte noen lyder fra kjøkkenet og lo litt for seg selv. Kjente på en varme i magen som ikke hadde vært der før, kjente at hjertet sa noe som det ikke hadde sagt før. Smilte for seg selv, rødmet lett når han tenkte på hva han og Isak hadde gjort kvelden før. Herregud så deilig det hadde vært, det hadde aldri vært sånn noen gang. Hørte Isaks stemme på vei opp trappen, han snakket med en lav og myk stemme, det var den stemmen han brukte til Håkon. Den stemmen som gjorde Even varm over hele seg, selv om den ikke var rettet mot han.

Isak kom inn døren bærende på et brett mens han snakket i telefonen, han satte brettet ned og smilte varmt til han. Lo litt til Håkon før han la på. Kom bort til sengen og la seg helt inntil Even. Strøk han over kinnet, kysset han mykt. «God morgen, Even» Hvisket lavt og kysset han litt mer. «God morgen, Isak» Hvisket tilbake og kysset Isak på kinnet. «Jeg har laget frokost til oss, tenkte vi kunne spise i sengen. Unne oss litt helgeluksus, hehe» Gliste mye, men øynene avslørte at han var litt nervøs. Så svært myk ut i en pyjamasbukse og hettegenser. Det var skikkelig sexy, gjorde at han fikk lyst til å dra genseren av Isak. «For en luksus, tror jeg må komme igjen flere ganger her altså» Blunket til Isak, klarte ikke å la være å tøyse litt med han, selv om det var alvor bak ordene også. Han ville gjerne komme igjen, helst hver dag om han fikk velge. Isak rekket tunge til han og hentet brettet.

Etter å ha spist ferdig, la de seg ned i sengen igjen. Kikket lenge på hverandre, kysset litt, pratet litt. Pratet om alt mulig, om da de var barn, da de var ungdom, da de forstod at de likte gutter. Det var en intim liten boble som var deilig å være i, tenkte Isak. Den fine Even-boblen som han kalte den. Han kikket litt på Even, usikker på om han skulle tørre å spørre om det han lurte på, følte seg plutselig litt nervøs av en eller annen grunn. Bestemte seg for å spørre, hadde ingenting å tape.

«Har du….har du noen planer i helgen da?» Håpte med hele seg at Even sa nei, hadde så lyst at han skulle være her. Her med Isak, gjerne i sengen hele helgen om han fikk bestemme.

«Ja, altså, jeg skal spise lunsj med en kompis fra studietiden, gå på kino med Adam, skrive litt i boken min og spise middag med foreldrene mine. Du da?» Isaks hjerte sank i magen, alle planene hans føk ut av vinduet. Var litt usikker på om han klarte å skjule skuffelsen.

«Ehm, ja, altså…..jeg skal lese litt og slappe av» Hørte selv hvor teit det hørtes ut. Even kikket lattermildt på han og hadde tydeligvis store problemer med å holde latteren borte. Isak må ha sett helt forvirret ut, for han sprutet plutselig ut i en voldsom latter. Han lo så mye at tårene trillet. Isak forstod ingenting.

«Herregud, Isak, selvsagt har jeg ingen andre planer enn å være med deg. Hva trodde du egentlig? Har endelig joina superhotte Dr. Valtersen i senga, tror ikke du blir kvitt meg med det første, nei» Kikket lattermildt på han, men Isak så varmen i øynene, så at han mente det han sa. Dultet litt i skulderen hans, rekkte faktisk tunge før han bøyde seg frem og kysset han. Lenge og mykt.

«Superhott, du liksom, det er jeg da ikke. Det er du som er den heite da, alltid så rolig og sikker» Smilte litt svakt, kjente litt på usikkerheten. Even bare kikket på han, smilte og strøk han over kinnet.

«Vet du hva, Isak, vet du hva jeg tenkte første gang jeg så deg? Fy faen, så kjekk han er. Inne på kontoret mitt, Isak, mens du kom der med sønnen din. Totalt uproft, jeg vet, men det skjedde noe med meg da. Jeg er ikke noe mer rolig og sikker enn deg, Isak, jeg er kanskje bare flinkere å skjule at jeg er usikker. Og vet du hva jeg tror, jeg tror du er sikker og rolig 99 % av tiden jeg. Jeg har sett deg med Håkon, og ifølge Sana er du en glimrende lege, så jeg tenker at du blir det kun når du ikke har kontroll over situasjonen. Men det er jo noe av det som er deilig med å være menneske, å ikke ha kontroll hele tiden. Ikke sant?» Smilte varmt og kysset han. Isak klarte ikke å si noe, han ble så satt ut av hvor godt Even så han. Satt ut og veldig varm. Så han bare nikket, smilte og lente seg frem for å kysse Even.

Etter mye kyssing og vandrende hender, stod de opp. Tok en dusj sammen, tross alt viktig å spare vann var de enig om, og skiftet sengklær. Bare fordi. Drakk litt kaffe og lå på sofaen og pratet. Ble enda bedre kjent, lo masse, flørtet litt, blunket masse, spise boller og så på film. Even mente at Isak burde se Pretty Woman, Isak himlet med øynene og lo, men la seg i armkroken hans og så film. Elsket å ligge sånn med Even. Even som strøk han over armen og småkysset han i håret. Han hadde på seg klærne hans, og det gjorde noe med Isak, gav han en følelse han ikke hadde kjent før, en som han var usikker på hva het, men det føltes som hjem. Som å komme hjem. Som om Even passet her i hjemmet hans, hørte hjemme hos han. Og Håkon da, men det fikk han ta etter hvert. Visste at Håkon hadde det topp, så pappamodus var lagt på ladning. Han hadde gått inn i kjærestemodus, rødmet litt ved tanken. Lurte litt på om Even ville være kjæresten hans. Kanskje vente litt med slike tanker.

De laget middag sammen, vasket opp sammen og så en film til, før de gikk og la seg. Even fikk låne en bokser og t-skjorte og passet begge deler bedre enn han selv egentlig. De la seg ned i sengen og vendte ansiktene mot hverandre, som om de hadde gjort de samme bevegelsene i årevis. Isak ble helt varm av tanken, var helt fasinert over hvor snart kroppene deres hadde vendt seg til hverandre. Beveget seg sammen, synkroniserte bevegelsene som om de aldri hadde gjort noe annet. Even kikket litt undrende på han, kysset han mykt før han spurte om Isak ville fortelle om foreldre sine. Sa med øynene at Isak ikke måtte om han ikke ville, men Isak kjente at han ville fortelle Even dette. Ville gi han den biten av seg selv.

Så han fortalte om foreldrene, om alle kranglene, om dagen da han ikke orket mer og flyttet ut. Fortalte om Eskild og kollektivet, om de fantastiske foreldrene til Jonas, om studiet og til slutt om den skjebnesvangre dagen som hadde startet så fantastisk med første dag i turnus og avsluttet med en liten nydelig baby i armene. Han gråt litt underveis, lot Even tørke tårene mens han kysset Isak svært mykt og forsiktig. Han sa ikke noe, lot Isak snakke, men han lyttet svært oppmerksomt. Han var der, og det var en av de beste følelsene Isak noen gang hadde hatt. Følelsen av å ha noen, noen å snakke med alt om, være intim med. Da han var ferdig kysset Even han lenge, før han begynte å snakke om studietiden sin. Snaket om guttene sine, hvor glad han var for å ha de i livet sitt. Så glad for at de hadde funnet seg noen, funnet seg noen å elske. Innrømmet at det ikke alltid hadde vært så lett å gå hjem alene, men at han hadde prøvd å skjule det så godt han kunne. Ville ikke kaste bort tiden på hvem som helst heller, ville vente til den han virkelig ville være med kom. Hadde lenge trodd at det ikke ville skje, men så hadde han møtt Isak. «Og du er nok den jeg ventet på» Rødmet litt av ordene sine, så med ett litt flau ut. Så ut som om han følte han burde ventet med å si slike ting. Isak bare ristet på hodet, smilte varmt og hvisket lavt, «Ingen regler her, Even, husk det»

Da han senere lå svett og varm under Even som beveget seg på en helt fantastisk måte inni han, innså han at det var dette som var å komme hjem. Evens hender og munn som var overalt, strøk og kysset som om Isak var en kostelig skatt. Fylte han med varme, med lyst, med våthet, med et stjernegalleri av følelser. Det var ingen vei tilbake nå, innså Isak. Det kom aldri til å bli noen annen for han, kunne aldri bli noen annen enn Even.

Søndagen var, om mulig, enda latere enn lørdagen. De spiste lunsj og lå i badekaret til huden deres ble helt rynkete. Masserte såre muskler, vasket hår og kysset. Lo masse, latteren var sånn befriende som du bare ler med noen du har vært naken sammen med. De lå på sofaen og skravlet, snakket om hva de skulle gjøre fremover. Even forstod at Isak ikke ville involvere Håkon enda, det var for tidlig mente han. For tidlig for Håkon, ikke for han, forsikret han Even om med et varmt kyss. Det var så vidt han lot Even gå i firetiden, men Eskild hadde tekstet han og gitt beskjed om at de kom klokken 5, og Even skulle hjem og skrive litt. De kysset lenge, klemte litt og kysset enda mer.

Da han lukket døren var det som om Even-boblen sprakk litt og virkeligheten snek seg inn. Virkeligheten der klær skulle pakkes i barnehagesekken, der ukemenyen skulle planlegges og en hoppende og glad apekatt sprang mot han og klemte han lenge. En apekatt som hadde savnet pappaen sin, men som hadde hatt det kjempesupert og fått 4 nye t-skjorter. En av dem hadde et regnbueflagg på, og Eskild bare lo da han gikk etter å ha fått en lang klem av Isak. Det var bading, pussing av tenner og lesing. Det var ekstra mange kyss, siden han hadde vært borte to netter måtte pappa få flere mente Håkon.

Da han la seg ned i sengen kikket han på den tomme plassen ved siden av seg. Han savnet Even allerede, visste det var tidlig, men brydde seg ikke. Tenkte på den varme og fine mannen, tenkte på hvordan han skulle forklare forskjellen på venn og kjæreste til Håkon. Tenkte på Evens myke lepper. Snudde seg på magen og la hendene under puten, kjente at det lå noe der. Drog frem en lapp og ble veldig nysgjerrig. Det var en fin tegning på lappen, det var to menn som lå i en seng og sov sammen. Det var tydelig at de var han og Even, linjene var svært detaljerte og nydelige. Under stod det:

_Nå er klokken 03.47, og jeg ligger her og ser på deg. Du er svært søt når du sover, Isak, du ser svært myk ut. Det er kanskje litt creepy, haha, men veldig digg og ligge her og kikke på deg. Takk for en fantastisk natt, takk for at du drog meg med hjem, takk for at du er du. Du er fantastisk Isak, og jeg gleder meg til å tilbringe helgen med deg. For det er det vi skal, er det ikke? Jeg drar hvertfall ikke, bare så du vet det._

_PS. Jeg visste du kom til å spørre, jeg visste også at jeg måtte tulle litt med deg, beklager. Tusen takk for en fantastisk helg <3 _

 

Isak smilte, la lappen inntil hjertet og ble i den fine Even-bobla litt til. Bare fordi.

 

 

 


	13. Jeg vet hva de handler om

Even satt på kontoret og trippet nervøst med den ene foten. Det var torsdags ettermiddag og han ventet på Isak. Hadde avtalt at han skulle komme innom etter jobb, de måtte snakke om Håkons mareritt. Han hadde sendt en melding til Isak for å høre om det passet, og hadde fått til svar at han var ledig til 18.00, da skulle han hente Håkon hos en venn fra barnehagen.

Håkon hadde vært hos han på tirsdag, da hadde han endelig snakket med Even om marerittene sine. Han hadde egentlig fått bekreftet det han hadde sett, men det var fint at Håkon hadde snakket om det. Og nå måtte han fortelle det til Isak, en samtale han gruet seg veldig til. Det var alltid vanskelig å snakke med foreldre om vonde ting som barna deres gikk gjennom, men tusen ganger verre når han hadde følelser for pappaen i bildet. Dette kom til å knuse pappahjertet til Isak, og han var egentlig litt bekymret for om det kom til å ha noe å si for forholdet deres.

Han lukket øynene litt og tenkte tilbake på helgen, den fine og nydelige helgen de hadde hatt sammen. Det hadde vært så godt å få snakket, vært, rett og slett tilbrakt tid sammen. Den hadde ikke akkurat minsket følelsene hans, heller fordoblet dem. Minst. De hadde snakket sammen hver dag siden, sendt haugevis av meldinger, og sett hverandre på tirsdag. Hadde sneket til seg et par kyss da Håkon var på toalettet. Hadde egentlig vært enig om å ikke gjøre det på kontoret mer, men så hadde det vært litt vanskelig å holde seg. Vanskelig å la være å kysse han når han stod der så fin. Så da ble det slik.

Plutselig banket det på døren og han skvatt ut av tankene om kyssing. Stålsatte seg for samtalen, grudde seg som en hund. Isak kom inn og smilte stort til han. Så veldig glad ut for å se han, blunket litt før han satte seg ned. Smilet hans fylte hele Even med varme og takknemlighet. Takknemlighet for å ha møtt han, glede for å ha bli kjent med han. Han smilte tilbake. De snakket litt om dagen sin, holdt litt hender (avtalen hadde vært ingen kyssing), og smilte varmt til hverandre.

«Jeg hadde en veldig god samtale med Håkon på tirsdag, og da fortalte han meg litt om marerittene sine. Jeg vet hva de handler om, Isak, de handler om deg»

Isaks ansikt endret seg med en gang, ble med ett svært alvorlig og litt blekt. Kikket spørrende på Even, fiklet litt med armlenet. Så med ett veldig nervøs ut, og Even kunne så ønske at han kunne spart Isak for dette. Men det kunne kan ikke.

«Jeg tror jeg har nøstet litt opp i dette, og det virker som om det hele startet den gangen da han overnattet hos Magnus og Vilde som du fortalte meg om. Han har tydeligvis overhørt en samtale de har hatt, misforstått, lagt litt til og trukket litt fra, og kommet opp med en egen sannhet som barn ofte gjør. Jeg har ingen som helst tro på at de har ment det slik, jeg tror bare ting har blandet seg litt rundt for han»

Isaks hjerte sank forferdelig langt ned i magen, i den delen der redselen lå. Tenkte med gru på hva Magnus og Vilde kunne ha sagt, visst var de uten filter, men han kunne ikke se for seg at de hadde sagt noe stygt eller fælt. Det var også en del av han som var usikker på om han ville høre dette, pappahjertet var allerede begynt å verke for den lille apekatten sin. Det var også tydelig at Even synes det var vanskelig å fortelle han dette, noe som definitivt ikke dempet redselen.

«Det han sa til meg var at det ville vært bedre for deg om du var uten han, for da kunne du gjøre alt du ville når du ville. At det er hans feil at du ikke har en kjæreste. Jeg kan aldri tenkte med at det er det de har sagt, men kanskje tullet med noe som Håkon har trodd var sant. Når det gjelder marerittene sa han til meg at han drømmer at han er alene i en skog, og så blir han redd når han våkner og du ikke er der, da tror han at du har dratt fra han. Men så blir det fint når han ser deg, for da er du jo der. Det var ganske tydelig da han kom gråtende ned til deg den kvelden jeg var hos deg, måten han klamret seg til deg på. Det er garantert ikke bevist fra hans side, men ubevist tror jeg at han prøver å holde alle borte slik at du ikke drar fra han»

Even så på han med et så varmt og ømt blikk at han begynte å gråte. Klarte ikke å holde det inne, hadde så vondt av Håkon at han så vidt klarte å sitte i ro. Herregud, så grusomt at apekatten hans gikk rundt og tenkte slik! Hjertet hans blødde for den lille gutten sin, den plassen der all utilstrekkelighet lå hadde blomstret opp til et fuckings tre. Han hadde aldri følt seg så totalt mislykket som pappa noen gang, hvordan kunne Håkon tro noe sånt!

« Jeg vet at du også vet dette, Isak, men jeg sier det likevel. Barn tenker og tror mye rart, legger sammen halve historier og så blir det noe kjempestort. Jeg sier ikke at du ikke skal ta det på alvor, men barn er sterke, de skifter tanker og ideer hele tiden»

« Jeg vet det, Even, men det er Håkon vi snakker om. Han går rundt og tror og tenker at jeg hadde hatt det bedre uten han! Det er jo helt forferdelig, jeg har jo mislykket totalt som pappa, Even, herregud»

« Se på meg, Isak, se meg inn i øynene» Stemmen hans var lav, intim og myk. Isak klarte så vidt å kikke han i øynene, de var så fulle av ømhet og noe som mistenkelig minnet om kjærlighet at han ble helt varm i magen. Bøflene var rolige, men sommerfuglene flakset litt nervøst rundt. Etter alt de hadde gjort i helgen var det en hårfin balanse mellom psykologen og kjæresten Even. Det var kjæresten hans som så på han nå, så på han med varme, så på han som om han kunne ønske å gjøre ting bedre, ta bort alt det vonde.

«Du er en fantastisk pappa, Isak, det har jeg sett mange ganger. Du setter Håkon foran alt, det har du gjort siden du fikk han i armene. Det vet jeg, hele ditt vesen sier meg det. Du elsker han over alt på jord, og du har ikke mislyktes. Håkon har blandet sammen ting og er forvirret, det må du snakke med han om, men du er så langt fra mislykket som det går an å bli. Ok?»

Isak nikket, kjente flere tårer som trillet og la hendene foran ansiktet. Gråt stille, hadde glemt å være flau. Han hørte at Even reiste seg og satte seg ned foran han, strøk han over låret og armen. Han åpnet øynene og la armene rundt Even, som klemte han lenge mens han strøk han over ryggen. Kjente hvor godt det var å bli klemt, hvor godt at det var Even. Kjente på følelsene han hadde for denne fantastiske mannen. Psykologen hadde forlatt rommet for lenge siden, nå var det kun kjæresten hans igjen. For det var jo det han var, kjæresten hans. Kjente på den gode følelsen av ordet, var lei seg for apekatten sin, var full av ambivalente følelser. Kjente også at det gnog i magen, han måtte snakke med Håkon. Kjente veldig på om det var rett å dra en kjæresten inn i dette når ting var som det var, selv om nevnte kjæreste var psykolog. Puttet tankene bort med en gang, kjente på den gode følelsen av å ha armene hans rundt seg, og var ikke klar for å avslutte ting med Even. De var jo nettopp begynt. Nettopp begynte på den fine ferden sammen. Trakk seg litt vekk og sa at han måtte gå hjem. Tørket tårene og smilte svakt til Even. Til fineste Even som gav han et smil som var en blanding av varme og bekymret. Sa at han skulle melde han senere, og gikk.

Igjen stod en forvirret Even, en redd Even som så ryggen forsvinne. Hvorfor føltes det som om at Isak gikk for alltid? Som om at dette var slutten på noe som så vidt hadde startet?


	14. Valg

Isak lå i sengen sin og kikket i taket. Klokken var 02.37 og det var ingen sjanse for at han kom til å sovne. Håkon lå ved siden av han og sov som en sten. Heldigvis. Isak hadde spurt om han ville sove i sengen hans og Håkon hadde hoppet av glede over å få lov til det. Han hadde hatt behov for å ha han helt nærme, mest av alt hadde han hatt lyst å putte Håkon i en lomme og gjemme han for alt vondt, men visste jo at det ikke gikk han. Det hadde vært forferdelig vondt å høre Even fortelle om hva Håkon hadde sagt, det var som om noen hadde slått hjertet hans sønder og sammen. Det var alt han hadde tenkt på de siste timene.

Håkon hadde hatt det veldig fint på besøk og skravlet som vanlig på veien hjem. De hadde spist spagetti og kjøttdeig, Håkon hadde spist mest ost som vanlig og fortalt en vits om en buss som kjørte til feil sted. Isak hadde ledd, kunne ikke la være, men inni seg var tankene i kaos. Han så på den lille, fine mirakelbabyen sin som smilte med spagettisaus over hele ansiktet, og alt han klarte å tenke var hvordan han kunne tenke slik som han gjorde. Hvor vondt det måtte være, hvor mye han ønsket at han kunne ta det bort. Hvor mye han elsket han.

Klokken ble 03.47 og tankene surret som en bisverm på tur. Han ante ikke hva han skulle gjøre. Opplevde det som tidenes ironi at den han aller mest ville snakke med dette om, nettopp var den han ikke kunne snakke med. Even. Even. Even. Bare tanken på navnet hans gjorde vondt. Gjorde vondt ett sted det aldri hadde gjort vondt før. Han kunne ikke snakke med Even om dette, selv om han kunne hjulpet han å sortert ting. Dette måtte han finne ut av selv. Snudde seg for å kikke på Håkon. Han så svært søt ut der han lå, rynket litt på nesen og smilte litt. Brystkassen hevet seg lett og Isak ble fullt av en enorm sterk følelse. Det var kjærlighet, takknemlighet, omsorg og glede. Den fineste lille gutten i hele verden, og han var Isaks. Kom alltid til å være babyen hans, selv når han var 60 år med grått hår. Den lille mirakelbabyen hans som hadde snudd opp ned på hele livets hans, og Isak ville ikke vært en dag foruten. Strøk han mykt og forsiktig over kinnet, kysset han lett.

04.46 tenkte han på Even. Evens hender, Evens kyss, Evens klemmer. Hvor fantastisk flott den mannen var. Kunne de få dette til? Han visste at Håkon likte Dr. Even, kanskje dette var en mulighet til å si at de var kjærester? Vise Håkon at alt var ok. Han hadde ikke kjent Even lenge, men visste med hele seg at han var verdt å satse på. Hjertet hans sa det, hjernen hans sa det, og kroppen hans sa det. Skulle han virkelig la det gå? Kunne ikke akkurat be Even vente 10 år heller, det var ikke rettferdig. Han vridde seg, snudde seg, kikket på bildene på veggen. Bildene av han og Håkon, gjengen, det ene bildet av foreldrene. Kunne ønsket at det kom en ballong svevende med svaret. Svaret på hva han skulle gjøre.

05.15 begynte Håkon og gråte. Det var en stille og svært sår gråt, helt uten rop på pappa. Han la seg helt inntil han, hysjet svakt og strøk han over magen. Det roet han ned og stagget gråten. Isaks hjerte blødde, blødde for apekatten, for seg selv, for Even. Vanskelige valg. Umulige valg. Han kjente tårene trille og visste hva han måtte gjøre.

Han hadde heldigvis fri neste dag, det hadde vært umulig å gå på jobb uten søvn. Han lot også Håkon være hjemme, tenkte det kunne være bra noen ganger det også. De støvsugde, ryddet litt, drakk kakao og så på film. Isak sov litt, klemte masse på Håkon, hadde et voldsomt behov for å overøse han med kjærlighet. Sendte en melding til Even og spurte om han kunne komme en tur hjem til han etter jobb, og fikk et selvsagt og et hjerte tilbake. Et hjerte faktisk. Det gjorde litt vondt, fikk han til å smile, og snek seg inn i den delen av hjertet der voksen kjærlighet lå. Den som hadde kommet litt raslende uten at han hadde lagt merke til det. Sendte en melding til Jonas og spurte om han ville komme på middag og være med Håkon litt, han måtte en tur og snakke med Even. Fikk et ja og smilefjes tilbake.

«Du vennen min, onkel Jonas kommer på middag i dag, og så skal han være litt med deg mens jeg skal på besøk til Dr. Even, er det ok?»

«Ja, pappa, jeg eeeeelsker onkel Jonas. Og Dr. Even er så snill, han er snill med meg. Han liker deg pappa, han liker å være vennen din. Det sa han til meg» Isak begynte nesten å gråte av de enkle, men så fine ordene. Snill ja, den snilleste mannen som fantes. Herregud. Umulige valg.

Da Isak stod utenfor døren til Even skalv han i knærne, han var litt usikker på om bena kom til å holde han oppe. Da Even åpnet døren begynte han å gråte, klarte ikke å holde det inne, ingen sjanse i havet. Evens øyne myknet øyeblikkelig, så ut som han forstod hva Isak sa selv uten ord. Dro han inn i gangen og holdt rundt han. Sa ingenting, bare holdt. Strøk, hysjet og holdt. Som et anker i stormen som raste gjennom Isak. Tok av han jakken og leide han inn stuen, satte han i sofaen og gikk for å hente kakao til han. Av alle ting i hele verden, hentet han en kakao til han. Smilte varmt til han, og mente at det var det Isak behøvde nå. Smilte hele tiden mens han drakk, lot øynene vandre over Isak som om han memorerte alt. Som for å dra det frem senere. Etter at det hadde sluttet å gjøre vondt.

Isak kremtet, kikket, klarte å smile litt. « Even, jeg….jeg….» Prøvde å samle seg, prøvde å si noe, finne ord som kunne forklare Even valget sitt. Forklare noe som helst. Svelget gråten, og kastet seg ut i det. « Jeg er nødt til å prioritere Håkon nå, nødt til å snakke med han om tankene og marerittene hans. Jeg må berolige og trygge han, finne en måte og snakke med han slik han han forstår. Og det kan ikke du være en del av. Ikke nå. Det er heller ikke rettferdig å be deg om å vente, så…..» Mer klarte han ikke å si.

« Isak, fineste Isak, for en heldig gutt Håkon er. Jeg forstår hva du sier, psykologdelen av meg er ganske enig med deg. Ville nok støttet valget ditt om jeg ikke hadde følelser for deg. For det har jeg, jo. Så Even-delen, Isak, den har det ganske vondt nå. Selv om jeg var litt forberedt, tenkte kanskje at kjærligheten din til Håkon ville gå foran alt, også deg selv og dine behov»

Evens ord gnog seg inn i han, gav han sommerfugler i magen og varme overalt. Gjorde vondt, gjorde så utrolig godt, gjorde han glad, men mest av alt trist. Even kikket på han med det varmeste blikket han noen gang hadde gitt han, samtidig som blikket var trist. Han klarte ikke å se på øynene, samtidig som alt han ville var å kikke på dem. Memorere de øynene, memorere hvordan de så på han. Memorere hva han følte når Even så på han. De kikket på hverandre lenge, hadde ikke noen ord. Smilte litt, holdt hverandre litt i hendene. Isak kjente på et behov for å være nær, så han satte seg på fanget til Even, la hendene rundt ansiktet hans før han lente seg frem og kysset han. Rolig og mykt. Stoppet opp og kikket Even i øynene.

« Men jeg vil at du skal vite en ting, Even. Pappa-delen av meg vet at dette er riktig, akkurat nå. Men den voksne mann- delen har det jævlig. Jeg har aldri følt det på denne måten, du har vekket noe i meg, Even, noe som jeg hadde gjemt bort, lagt i dvale. Og så kom du, litt sånn listende og snek deg inn. Dette valget, dette valget jeg gjør nå, det betyr ikke at det vi har ikke er ekte. At det du får meg til å føle, ikke er ekte. Det betyr at pappa-delen måtte gå først, måtte gå foran alt» Drakk inn de nydelige havblå øynene som nå var fulle av tårer. Strøk de bort, kysset han mer, kysset han over hele ansiktet.

« Isak, Isak, Isak. Jeg har heller aldri følt det slik noen gang. Jeg har ventet og ventet, og så kom du. Jeg kan vente litt lenger, jeg, nå som jeg vet at du finnes»

« Even….jeg kan ikke be deg om det»

« Isak….du ber meg jo ikke. Noen ganger bare vet man, vet hva som er rett, hva som er verdt og vente på. Og så gjør man det» Trakk litt på skuldrene, som for å si at det var ok, men Isak så hvor mye det kostet han. Kjente tårene trille og la armene rundt halsen til Even.

De ble sittende ganske lenge på sofaen. Klemte, kysset og tørket på tårer. Sa ingen ord. Noen ganger finnes det ingen ord. De kysset med ømhet, med forsiktighet, med varhet. Strøk hverandre over ryggen, memorerte. Memorerte bevegelser, lyd og lukt. Memorerte for å hente frem senere. Kikket hverandre lenge inn i øynene, sa ting med øynene som hverken stemmen eller hjertet var i stand til å si. Til slutt reiste  Isak seg opp og gikk. Gikk uten å se seg tilbake. Visste at han aldri kom til å klare å gå om han snudde seg rundt for å se på de nydelige øynene. For å se på den nydelige mannen.

Da han kom hjem hadde Håkon lagt seg og Jonas satt i sofaen og så på Netflix. Han sperret øynene opp da han så de røde øynene til Isak, men han sa at han ikke klarte å snakke om det nå. Verdens beste Jonas forstod som alltid, og bare nikket. Sa at de kunne snakke en annen dag, gav Isak en lang klem og gikk hjem.

Isak la seg i sengen til Håkon etter å ha pusset tenner og tatt på seg pyjamas. La seg helt inntil ryggen hans og klemte han lenge. Kysset han 3 ganger og gråt sine modige tårer i håret til den lille gutten sin.

Valg. Vanskelige valg. Umulige valg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eg pleier å si at voksenlivet ikke er for pyser. Noen ganger må man ta vanskelige, og kanskje til og med umulige valg. Hva synes dere om pappa Isaks valg? 
> 
> Neste oppdatering kommer på søndag, tar en liten "Andemsk pause". Skal faktisk en tur til Oslo og henge med virkelige apekatter og venner <3


	15. Halla

Det hadde gått 14 dager. 14 lange dager med litt anger, mye lengsel, noe sårhet og ekstra mye Håkon-tid. 336 timer siden han hadde sett Even. Ikke det at han telte. Eller, hvem lurte han egentlig. Definitivt ikke seg selv. Han lå hver kveld og lurte på om han hadde valgt rett, lurte på om han hadde tatt en avgjørelse kun basert på følelser, lurte på om Even savnet han like mye som han savnet Even, lurte på.

Han klarte, stort sett, å holde tankene borte på dagtid, men de kom om kvelden da han lå og vred seg i sengen. Sengen som fortsatt luktet som Even. Han hadde ikke skiftet på putetrekket enda, lå med ansiktet inn i puten hver kveld. Han slet med å sove, slet med tanker om han var en god nok pappa, slet med savnet. Han var helt overbevist om at det hadde vært rett å sette Håkon først, det kom han alltid til å gjøre. Men han tenkte mye på om det kunne være plass til Even også.

På toppen av alt hadde Jonas kjeftet på han en kveld han hadde vært på besøk, og Isak hadde fortalt han alt som hadde skjedd. Eller kjeftet og kjeftet. Jonas-kjeft var egentlig ikke som vanlig kjefting, det fikk Isak til å tenke seg om, og var egentlig bare et tegn på at han var glad i han. Det var dog aldri tvil om hva han mente, ei heller denne gangen. Han hadde ingen problemer med å forstå at Isak var redd og bekymret, og at han hadde satt Håkon først, men mente at han også måtte sette seg selv på prioriteringslisten i ny og ne. Han hadde snakket om kjærlighet, om at Håkon kom til å takle om Isak fikk en kjæreste så lenge han snakket med han og forklarte. Hadde snakket om hvor glad han var for at Isak hadde møtt noen som han likte, som også likte han. Det hadde vært helt tydelig på blikkene han sendte Isak på Syng når han ikke så det, hadde Jonas avsluttet med. Hadde blunket og ledd, fått Isak til å rødme. Samtalen gnog i hjertet hans hele natten. Gnog i de stedene som han sjelden kjente på.

Det hadde også gått 14 dager uten at han hadde snakket med Håkon om marerittene og det han var redd for. Det var rett og slett fordi han ikke visste hvordan han skulle begynne. Hvilke ord han skulle bruke. Hvordan han skulle forklare Håkon om voksen-kjærlighet, om pappa-kjærlighet, om kjærlighet. De hadde funne på mye gøy etter jobb og barnehage, hadde lest mye, vært på kino, baket og tegnet. Isak hadde vært hjemme hver kveld og passet ekstra på å være kjærlig og omsorgsfull. Hadde vel egentlig overøst Håkon med så mye kjærlighet at det var rart han ikke hadde sagt noe. Selv om han bare var 5 år. Til slutt hadde han innsett at det ikke ville komme et riktig tidspunkt, han måtte bare prøve å forklare ting så godt han kunne og håpe at det var godt nok.

En torsdags ettermiddag etter kumle og rydding fant han frem fotoalbumene og bad Håkon sette seg i sofaen med han. Sa at han behøvde å snakke med han om noe viktig. Han så veldig nysgjerrig ut og Isak håpte med hele seg at han skulle klare å finne de rette ordene.

«Du, vennen min, jeg skal fortelle deg en liten historie og snakke med deg om noen voksne ting. Jeg vil at du skal prøve å forstå, om ikke så må du si fra, så skal jeg forklare det på en annen måte, ok?» Håkon nikket, la den ene foten over den andre og begge armene over hodet. Han gjorde det hver gang Isak skulle si noe viktig. Så svært liten og myk ut i joggebuksen sin og t-skjorten med Superman på. Hans lille mirakelbaby, som var så fin og morsom. Blikket han gav Isak var åpent og fullt av tillitt, noe som gjorde det lettere å finne de rette ordene.

« Jeg vet at jeg har fortalt deg noe av dette før, men da jeg var 25 år hadde jeg første dag i noe som heter turnustjeneste. Det var da jeg skulle lære meg å være doktor, og Dr. Mortensen var med og viste meg. Det var den dagen to politimenn fortalte meg at mammaen og pappaen min var døde, og at du var blitt fødd. Det var en veldig snill sykepleier som passet på deg til jeg kom, og som gav meg til deg. Jeg ble så glad, vennen min, så glad da jeg møtte deg. Du var den nydeligste babyen i hele verden» Håkon smilte og lo litt.

"I hele verden, pappa? På skikkelig?» Isak smilte varmt til han og strøk han over kinnet. «Ja, i hele verden. Du var så liten og hadde nesten ikke hår. Du tok tak i fingeren min og åpnet øynene dine, da så jeg at du hadde helt like øyne som meg» Håkon smilte stort av dette, han hadde alltid vært stolt av at han og pappa hadde helt like øyne.

« Fra det sekundet har jeg elsket deg Håkon, og det kommer jeg alltid til å gjøre. Du er min lille mirakelbaby, og du kommer alltid til å være apekatten min, min alle mest viktige mann. Til og med når du er 60 år og har grått hår kommer du til å være babyen min, ok?» Håkon nikket og begynte å le litt. «Grått hår, pappa, kommer jeg til å få det?» « Ja, og kanskje litt skjegg også» Da lo han enda mer og la armene på magen før han la ut om at han kom til å se ut som julenissen. Begynte å lage en plan om å være julenisse, kanskje han kunne få seg en slede. Fikk Isak til å le litt.

«Men selv om du er min aller viktigste mann, er det også viktig for pappa å ha venner som er voksne. Som onkel Jonas, Madhi og Magnus. «Og Dr. Even, pappa» Han smilte stort, tydeligvis glad for å hjelpe til med oppramsingen. Klødde seg litt på armen og la den bak hodet igjen. Isak hadde lyst å gråte.

« Ja, det stemmer, vennen min, Dr. Even også. Når man er voksen trenger man noen ganger å snakke med andre voksne. Noen ganger har man lyst å for eksempel dra på kino, spise middag på restaurant eller dra på tur med andre voksne. For eksempel kan jeg og onkel Jonas dra på hytta 1 dag eller 2, men jeg vil alltid komme hjem igjen. Hjem igjen til deg. Forstår du det, vennen min, forstår du hva pappa sier?» Håkon nikket og tok tak i hånden hans. Kikket på han med de nydelige øynene sine. Akkurat som den dagen på sykehuset. Verdens nydeligste baby. Det kom han alltid til å være.

«Og så kan det være at jeg får en kjæreste en dag. Akkurat som onkel Jonas og tante Eva er kjærester, vet du. At jeg også får lyst til det, holde noen i hånden og kysse som Ariel og prins Erik, ikke sant?» Isak kjente at han ble litt rød, ble litt ør av å tenke på å kysse med Even. Krysset alt han hadde for at det kom til å skje flere ganger. Håkon la seg lenger ned i sofaen og nikket, før han med ett så litt tankefull ut.

« Men pappa, Ariel og prins Erik er jo en jente og en gutt. Du vil ha en gutt som kjæreste, det har du sagt til meg, så da må du ha en kjæreste med manne-navn ikke sant?» Satte seg opp igjen, smilte stort og så veldig stolt ut over eget resonnement. Isak ble så rørt at han ble helt varm i hjertet, kjente noen tårer presse på i øyekroken. Ble så utrolig rørt av den fine, lille gutten sin.

«Det stemmer, vennen min, han må ha ett manne-navn. Men tror du at du hadde synes det var greit? Greit om jeg fikk en kjæreste? Håkon tenkte litt, så det ut som, før han nikket.

« Ja, pappa, men han må være snill og like kakao, som du» « Ja, det synes jeg også han må» Isak smilte varmt og dro han inntil seg. Klemte han lenge og kysset han i håret. Hvisket, jeg elsker deg, mange ganger. Han kikket litt på Håkon før han smilte litt mer.

« Du vet, Dr. Even?»

«Ja, pappa, han liker jeg»

« Det er fint, vennen min. Han fortalte meg hva du har drømt om, at du tror at jeg hadde hatt det bedre uten deg. Det er ikke sant, vennen min, ok? Jeg hadde vært kjempelei meg om du ikke var her, og hadde savnet deg hele tiden. Er det noen spesiell grunn til at du ikke ville fortelle meg om drømmene dine?» Håkon kikket på han med de store øynene sine, så litt lei seg ut.

« Jeg ville ikke at du skulle bli lei deg, at du skulle bli sint» Det kom ut ganske så lavt, men Isak hadde ingen problemer med å høre han.

« Vet du hva, Håkon, jeg kommer aldri til å bli sint på deg eller lei meg for at du forteller meg hva du tenker på eller drømmer om. Du kan fortelle meg alt i hele verden, og jeg er kun lei meg om du er lei deg. Så neste gang du er lei deg er det viktig at du forteller meg om det. Da kan vi snakke sammen om det, så slipper du å tenke på alt helt alene. Og om du hører noe du ikke forstår så kan du alltid spørre meg om hva det betyr. Noen ganger hender det at voksne snakker om ting med litt vanskelige ord, og så kan barn tro at det betyr noe, men så gjør det ikke det. Sånn kan du alltid spørre meg om, vet du, for jeg er pappaen din og vi er et team du og jeg»

« Ja, pappa, vi er jo team pappa og Håkon. Vi er best, ingen protest» Han smilte stort og satte seg opp i fanget til Isak før han la armene rundt halsen hans. « Du er så snill pappa, jeg er glad i deg»

Etterpå kikket de i fotoalbumene, drakk kakao og lo masse. Isak fortalte historier fra da Håkon var mindre, og Håkon fortalte vitser. Da han la seg den kvelden var det som om 50 kilo hadde falt av skuldrene hans, og det gnog litt mindre i utilstrekkeligheten. Han visste at han måtte ha flere samtaler med Håkon, visste at han måtte ha en prat med Vilde og Magnus om filter når Håkon var tilstede, men han kjente at det hadde vært en god begynnelse.

Neste ettermiddag hoppet han og Håkon nedover sykehuskorridoren på vei hjem. De lo masse, holdt hender og skravlet om hva de skulle gjøre i helgen. Isak kikket på Håkon som gliste som en sol og så ikke foran seg. Så ikke at Even plutselig kom gående imot dem før det kun var noen meter mellom dem. Kikket opp og møtte det blå blikket. Blikket som var litt trist, blikket som bar alle de følelsene Isak så desperat forsøkte å skjule til han lå alene i sengen og kunne slippe de ut. Han så ut som Isak følte seg. Trett, lengtende og lei seg. Det var for sent å snu, ingen sted å gjemme seg. Isak prøvde seg på et nølende smil, fikk et slags smil tilbake. Det fikk litt varme i seg, og alt Isak hadde lyst til var å kaste seg i armene hans. 21 dager. 504 timer. Ikke det at han telte selvsagt.

 «Halla»

 «Halla»


	16. Pappa savner deg

Even tok inn synet foran seg og visste ikke helt hvor han skulle gjøre av seg. Det var en helt ny følelse, han var ikke helt sikker på om han likte den. Han var normalt ganske selvsikker og trygg, men i møte med Isak og Håkon hadde det skjedd noe. Han ble plutselig litt sjenert, mistet litt ord og hadde mest av alt lyst å slenge seg rundt halsen til Isak og bare bli der. Den eneste trøsten var at Isak så akkurat ut som han følte seg. Trett, sliten og lei seg. Det var noe sårt over blikket hans, noe som gav Even litt håp. Håp om at ting ikke var over. Håp om at det kunne ordne seg.

Det hadde vært tøft å la Isak gå den kvelden for 3 uker siden, og han hadde vært sint på seg selv hvert minutt siden døren var blitt lukket forsiktig igjen. Han hadde følt at det var viktig å støtte Isak i valget hans, men samtidig hadde han reflektert mye over om det hadde vært riktig rent faglig sett. Han hadde endt opp med å innse at når det gjaldt Isak var han ikke i stand til å kun være faglig involvert og følelsesmessig frakoblet. Noe han selvsagt burde være. Han kom til å be Isak finne en annen psykolog om han tok kontakt igjen vedrørende Håkon. Ikke at han hadde gjort det enda, han forstod selvsagt hvorfor. Det kunne jo selvsagt være at det hadde roet seg også, Håkon så ut som han hadde det veldig fint der han stod og hoppet.

Han hadde, stort sett, holdt seg for seg selv de siste ukene. Hadde ikke orket å se noen, gikk på jobb og rett hjem igjen. Savnet Isak. Det var så enkelt, og så vanskelig. Han savnet å være med Isak, savnet latteren hans og alle de rare meldingene. Savnet. Hadde dog fått skrive ferdig boken sin, men var fortsatt veldig usikker på forordet. Hadde nevnt det for Yousef, da han ringte for å høre hva som skjedde med han. Hadde forklart litt for han, snakket litt om Isak. Ville ikke si for mye, og det respekterte heldigvis Yousef. Han hadde bedt Even sendte forordet til han, så kunne han se over og komme med noen innspill, noe han hadde takket ja til med stor takknemlighet. Hadde fått det tilbake med noen få kommentarer og store smilefjes.

«Hei Dr. Even, vi skal på butikken» Håkon hoppet opp og ned, smilte stort og vinket til han med den hånden som ikke holdt Isaks. Even klarte å få frem et smil, kunne ønske han kunne holde den andre hånden.

«Hei Håkon, så koselig da. Skal du kjøpe lørdagsgodt?» Han nikket veldig og smilte enda bredere. «Ja, jeg får kjøpe for mange penger for jeg har verdens snilleste pappa»

«Ja, det har du» Smilte varmt til Håkon, enda varmere til Isak. Verdens morsomste også, som kysset som en gud og fikk han til å le med hele seg. Som nå så på han med de nydelige øynene sine, store og sjøgrønne. Han hadde tusen ting å si til Isak, men manglet plutselig ord, manglet de rette ordene. Et, _hvordan har du det_ , var altfor enkelt, altfor banalt. For det første så han hvordan Isak hadde det, for det andre hadde han mest lyst å si at han var pen i dag. Pen hver dag. Si at han savnet han, savnet å kysse han, savnet å holde han. Isak smilte litt ømt til han, som om han forstod hva Even tenkte på, forstod hva som raste gjennom han. Det fylte Even med varme.

Håkon stoppet plutselig å hoppe, og kikket litt undrende mellom dem. Som om han forstod at det skjedde noe, noe voksent, at det plutselig gikk opp for han at pappa ikke sa noe. «Pappa, pappa, er du ikke glad for at vi møtte Dr. Even, du savner han jo» Kikket plutselig rett på Even. «Han gjør det, Dr, Even, han sier navnet ditt når han sover» En varme spredde seg over hele Even, gjorde noe med hjertet hans, gjorde noe med lengselen hans. Isak rødmet og kikket i bakken, så litt ut som om han ville springe bort, men samtidig som om han var limt til gulvet. Kremtet litt, før han løftet blikket og så på Even. Lengselen var svært tydelig, og alt Even behøvde å vite var der. Var der rett foran han, i Isaks øyne.

«Jeg savner pappaen din også, Håkon» Smilte ømt til Isak.

«Da må dere leke sammen en dag, kanskje dere kan spille Ludo, det er gøy» Smilte stort, tydelig fornøyd med seg selv. Begynte å gjespe litt, strakk armene opp og ble løftet opp i Isaks armer. La armene og bena rundt Isak, plutselig gikk det opp for Even hvorfor Isak kalte han en apekatt. Han så virkelig ut som en liten apekatt. Han smilte til Even, litt varmt og litt unnskyldende på en gang.

«Ja, Ludo hadde jo vært fint. En dag» Smilte tilbake. Prøvde å si med øynene at det ikke var noe å unnskylde for. At han forstod. Forstod at Håkon kom først, at han alltid ville komme først. Men at det kanskje var plass til han også. Til ludospilling, kakao og sånt. Håpte hvertfall med hele seg at det var det øynene sa. Det virket som om Isak forstod, han nikket svakt og smilte tilbake. Even kikket på dem begge, den lille og store mannen som hadde krøpet inn i hjertet hans. Litt listende, litt uventet, fylte han med varme og glede. Han visste at de kom som et par, skulle han være med Isak inkluderte det Håkon også. Var mer enn ok med det. Så på den nydelige mannen foran seg, som ofret, som elsket, som satte Håkon foran alt. Som var både mamma og pappa, som skulle fylle alle roller og passe på. Han beundret han, var forelsket, kunne vente til Isak var klar. Strøk han forsiktig over armen og hvisket, _jeg forstår, Isak,_ før han gikk. Hele han var fylt av håp om at dette skulle ordne seg.

Isak tenkte på samtalen hele helgen, spilte den om og om igjen som en nyforelsket 14-åring. Holdt på å sende en melding til Even flere ganger, var litt usikker på hva som stoppet han egentlig. Var litt redd for at det var for sent, selv om Evens blikk hadde vært ganske så tydelig på hva han mente og tenkte på. Fikk melding av Jonas om Håkon hadde lyst å være med han og Eva på hytta helgen etter. Det var meldt veldig fint vær, og de hadde tenkt å grille, fiske og male terrassen. Håkon ble kjempeglad da han spurte og begynte å pakke med en gang.

Resten av uken gikk opp i føyk, det var travelt på jobb og Isak var helt uslitt når kvelden kom. Fikk seg ikke helt til å sende en melding til Even, visste ikke hva han skulle si. Lurte på om han bare kunne si hei, kanskje det var nok. Sovnet hver natt med blå øyne som det siste i tankerekken.

Da det endelig ble fredag var Isak helt slått ut, gledet seg enormt til en helg med ingenting. Kom til å savne Håkon, men kjente at det skulle bli veldig godt å ligge på sofaen og glo i taket. Kanskje sende en melding til Even om han turde. Traff Sana da han gikk ut av pauserommet, som sa at han måtte sjekke mailen da han kom hjem. Og så blunket hun. Isak smilte litt og humret for seg selv, Sana altså. Noen ganger lurte han på om hun hadde magiske evner.

Håkon stod og hoppet i gangen da Jonas og Eva ringte på. Hadde pakket en hel koffert, mente det var viktig å ha både egen pute, 5 badeshorts og 8 gensere med. Isak lot han pakke det han ville, var veldig glad for at Håkon gledet seg. Hadde hatt en liten prat med han om at det var ok å ringe pappa om han var redd eller lei seg, og at han måtte si fra til onkel Jonas eller tante Eva om han ikke fikk sove. Håkon hadde nikket og klemt Isak lenge.

Da de var på vei ut døren, stoppet Jonas opp litt og Eva gikk foran med Håkon. Han smilte litt varmt til Isak før han gav han en klem. «Kanskje du skal strekke ut en hånd denne helgen, Isak. Gjøre noe med savnet ditt, invitere noen på middag» Blunket lett før han gikk.

Isak tenkte på ordene til Jonas da han satt på terrassen litt senere med en iskald øl. Det var en nydelig kveld, en av disse fine maikveldene som de fikk noen ganger. Forstod selvsagt hva Jonas hadde hintet til, men lurte litt på hva som lå bak. Kanskje han begynte å bli litt vel overtenkende, men han fikk en rar følelse av at Jonas konspirerte. Kom på hva Sana hadde sagt og dro frem nettbrettet for å sjekke mailen. Hun hadde sendt han en mail torsdags kveld med tittelen, _les dette forordet_.

_Kjære Isak_

_Vedlagt i mailen finner du forordet til Evens nye bok, jeg vil at du skal lese det. Så vil jeg at du skal ta kontakt med Even. Han savner deg, du savner han. Så enkelt er det. Fiks dette, Isak. For din egen skyld, men også for vår. Det er fælt å se dere moppe rundt._

_Klem fra Sana og Yousef_

Sanas ord fylte han med varme og takknemlighet, men også med latter. Sana, altså, en av de beste damene i verden. Han kjente at hjertet dunket litt hardere, kjente at sommerfuglene var begynt å flakse litt rundt igjen. De hadde vært på ferie i noen uker. Åpnet vedlegget og leste nedover.

_Familie_

_Hva er en familie? Det er et av spørsmålene jeg har jobbet med i hele karrieren min. Hva er det som utgjør en familie, og hvem bestemmer hva en familie skal være? Gjennom mine år som barnepsykolog har jeg truffet på mange ulike typer familier, og det er en ting som karakteriserer dem alle. Kjærlighet. Kjærlighet til hverandre. Uansett hvordan familielivet deres startet så elsker de. De elsker, de ofrer, de trøster og passer på. Noen har gjort det hele livet, noen har fått ansvaret midt i livet, og noen har fått det sent i livet, men alle elsker de. Fra de slitne og overarbeide trillingforeldrene, via besteforeldrene som fikk ansvar for barnebarna til alenepappaen som setter apekatten sin foran alt, til og med seg selv. Noen er fødd inn i en familie, mens andre velger en familie for seg selv og sine. Uansett, er det de som elsker deg mest, de som betyr mest for deg og de som støtter deg i valgene du gjør. Selv om de noen ganger er uenig i avgjørelsene dine._

_Jeg har vært så heldig å få lov å bruke noen av samtalene med dem i denne boken, og arbeidet har fylt meg med takknemlighet, nysgjerrighet og beundring. Tusen takk til dere alle._

_Denne boken er dedikert til de to fineste og beste pappaene i hele verden. Min egen pappa, og en som fikk papparollen slengt i fanget, som har laget en familie for seg og sin lille mirakelbaby._

Isak leste forordet 4 ganger, og gråt like mye hver gang. Kunne ikke for det, men ordene til Even gjorde han helt varm. Gjorde han rørt og takknemlig. Han hadde dype følelser for denne fantastiske mannen, hadde prøvd å dytte det langt inn i hjertet, men han kunne ikke skjule det lenger. Ville ikke skjule det heller. Han ville ha han i livet sitt, behøvde å ha han i livet sitt. Ville at han skulle være en del av team pappa og Håkon, håpte virkelig at Even fortsatt ville det. Han kunne ikke være en god pappa om han ikke hadde det bra selv, det hadde han tenkt mye på den siste uken. Fant frem mobilen og sendte en melding til Even. Krysset fingrene for at det ikke var for sent.

****Dr. Even** **

_Hei Even. Håper du har det fint. Jeg har lest forordet ditt, det er noe av det vakreste jeg har lest noen gang. Tusen takk. Har du lyst å komme over? Jeg er alene hjemme hele helgen, tror vi behøver å prate_

Hadde egentlig lyst å skrive, __jeg elsker deg, kom til meg og kyss meg_ , _men tenkte kanskje det var best å ta det litt rolig. Sånn i tilfelle Even hadde planer, gjorde noe, hadde gått videre. Det gikk ikke mange minutt før svaret tikket inn.

**Isak**

_Hei Isak. Det hadde vært fint, jeg kommer om en time_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Er det ikke fint med gode venner som bryr seg, "blander seg" og konspirerer litt? ;-) ❤


	17. Har du lyst å spille Ludo?

Hva Isak gjorde den neste timen kom han aldri til å bli sikker på. Han hoppet rundt og ryddet litt, støvsugde og tok en rask dusj. Sånn for sikkerhets skyld. Var så nervøs at han så vidt klarte å kneppe igjen buksen sin, skalv på hendene og hadde full bisonutflukt i magen. Han hadde jo sett Even naken før, hadde _vært_ med han, kysset han ganske mange ganger, men det føltes likevel som om han skulle på første date. Føltes som om det var første gang. Som om det var noe nytt som hadde skjedd. Da det ringte på døren var det rett før han sprang ut og hoppet i armene til Even, så kunne han bare blir der resten av kvelden. Det var egentlig alt han hadde lyst til, men klarte på et eller annet vis og gå rolig ut. Svelget tungt flere ganger, rettet på genseren, kjente på sommerfuglene. Åpnet døren.

Der stod Even i all sin fantastiske prakt, smilte litt nervøst med et flakkende blikk. Blikkene deres låste seg øyeblikkelig, de smilte svakt, blunket litt med begge øynene, drakk hverandre inn. Isak kjente rødmen krype oppover kinnene, kjente på et sug i magen som han ikke hadde kjent på før. Even kremtet litt, før han smilte til Isak.

« Ehm,,,,hei….har du lyst å spille Ludo?» Flirte litt, en sånn blanding av nervøs og glad fliring. Trakk litt på skuldrene, som for å si at han var nervøs. Isak kjente en boblende glede som spredde seg over hele han. Fineste Even, som fikk han til å le uansett. Det var jo ikke noe å være nervøs for, det var jo Even. Smilte varmt til han og smålo litt.

«Nei, Even, det har jeg ikke lyst til. Ikke akkurat nå hvertfall» Flirte lett før han dro Even inn døren og tok av han jakken. La hendene sine rundt halsen til Even og holdt han. Holdt han lenge mens han strøk han over ryggen. Kom hjem. Kjente det med hele seg, det var som om å komme hjem. Hjem til det han hadde ventet på, lengtet etter. Even sukket lavt og strøk han over ryggen. La munnen helt inntil Isaks øre og hvisket, _jeg har savnet deg så mye._ Følelsen og ordene gav han gåsehud over hele kroppen, og han strammet armene rundt Even. Hvisket det samme tilbake, kysset han på kinnet og holdt. De kikket lenge på hverandre, studerte de nydelige øynene, før begge lente seg frem og kysset hverandre svært mykt. Det var rolig, forsiktig og vart. Kikket litt mer. Visste begge at de hadde mye å snakke om, men det kunne vente. Alt kunne vente. Først måtte de være nær, være nakne, være.

Isak tok Evens hånd og dro han forsiktig med seg opp trappen, og inn på soverommet. Dro av han alle klærne hans mens han kysset han forsiktig overalt med åpen munn og lave lyder. Fikk Even til å le litt, til å stønne enda mer, til å svaie litt der han stod naken på gulvet. Dro av seg sine egne klær, før han kysset Even enda mer. La han ned i sengen og satte seg skrevs over han, strøk han over brystkassen. Lente seg frem og kysset han lenge, elsket følelsen av å kjenne Evens lepper mot seg igjen. Hadde visst savnet det mer enn han trodde. Stønnet lavt, noe som gjorde at Even stønnet enda mer. Han dro fingrene gjennom Isaks hår, dro litt her og der, skrapet lett med neglene i nakken. Isak kysset nedover mens han strøk Even over armene, kysset og slikket. Snuste inn den deilige Even-lukten før han tok penisen hans i munnen. Fremkalte noen dype stønn fra Even, som sendte ilinger rett til magen hans, til skrittet hans, til hjertet hans. Elsket følelsen av å være fullt opp, elsket at han kunne gjøre dette med Even, elsket. Slikket og sugde, stønnet og smilte, før Even kom inni munnen hans. Elsket smaken av Even, smilte stort til den nydelige mannen som lå foran han naken og pesende. Slikket seg rundt munnen før han bøyde seg frem og kysset Even. Lenge, dvelende og mykt. De smilte varmt til hverandre, hadde en samtale med øynene som gav dem begge sommerfugler i magen.

Even reiste seg opp og la Isak på magen, kysset han over hele ryggen og nedover bena. Unngikk enkelte områder, tydeligvis med vilje, og Isak kjente frustrasjonen blande seg med de deilige følelsene som raste gjennom han. Even kysset hele ankelen hans, kysset hele leggen, ble liggende og slikke han under kneet. Det var så utrolig godt at Isak ikke klarte å ligge i ro. Stønnet lavt, beveget på kroppen, fniste litt. Evens varme munn var helt fantastisk og tungen hans gjorde ting med Isak som han aldri hadde kjent før. Ble enda mer utålmodig, hvisket at Even måtte forte seg. Han bare klukket lavt og kysset videre. Beveget seg til slutt over rumpeballene og kysset de forsiktig, slikket forsiktig i sprekken før han førte en finger inn. Hadde tydeligvis funne glidemiddel innimellom all kyssingen, og Isak stønnet høyt. Stønnet Evens navn og bad han bevege seg. Han beveget fingeren, kysset Isak mykt og hvisket ømme ord. Isak klarte ikke å høre dem alle, men den lave hviskingen fylte han likevel med varme, med kjærlighet. Even behandlet han så kjærlig at det var rett før han kom kun av det. Han åpnet han som om han var en fin pakke, slikket, strøk og kysset. Gjorde han klar, gjorde kroppen klar mens hjertet allerede var klart.

Snudde Isak rundt igjen og la seg til rette. Kikket på han med varme, med kjærlighet, kysset han ømt før han trengte forsiktig inn. Det var så utrolig deilig at Isak stønnet høyt. Ropte Evens navn og la bena rundt hoftene hans. De beveget seg forsiktig sammen, kysset, strøk og hvisket. Hvisket ømme ord, _jeg har savnet deg, du er så deilig, åh herregud._ Fant en rolig rytme og beveget seg sammen. Hadde ingen hast, intet behov for å gå fortere, elsket følelsene av å vugge sammen. Være sammen, være ett, være de to. Endelig sammen igjen. De kom sammen, vuggende i rytmen sin mens de kysset mykt, kysset ømt og tørket tårer. Ble liggende en stund og kysse, måtte kjenne på følelsen av å være nær igjen.

Etter å ha tørket hverandre, kysset litt mer og drukket vann, ble de liggende på siden og kikke på hverandre. Strøk litt, kysset enda mer, kjente litt på freden. Isak kremtet litt, før han tok den ene hånden til Even. Kjente at han måtte si noe, forklare.

«Ehm, Even, jeg er så lei meg for at ting ble som de ble. Jeg fikk litt panikk da du fortalte meg om Håkons drømmer, ble så redd og bekymret at jeg ikke helt klarte å tenke skikkelig. Tenkte at jeg måtte beskytte Håkon for enhver pris, sette han foran alt. Tenkte at da kunne det ikke være plass til deg, og det beklager jeg, Even» Prøvde å smile litt, strøk tommelen over Evens håndbak.

«Jeg vet, Isak, og jeg forstår. Jeg hadde nok også fått panikk og blitt redd, om det var meg. Som psykolog burde jeg nok gitt deg noen andre råd enn de jeg gav deg, og det beklager jeg. Men alt jeg ville var å støtte deg, hjelpe deg, være der for deg, som kjæresten din. Og den rollen krasjet nok litt med psykolog-rollen»

«Vi er noen raringer, er vi ikke?» Isak klarte ikke å la være å le litt, fikk Even til å le litt før de kysset lenger.

«Du behøver aldri å beklage for den du er, eller for jobben du gjør, Even. Hvordan du behandlet Håkon og hjalp han er en av de mange grunnene til at jeg forelsket meg i deg» Rødmet litt av ordene, men klarte å kikke Even i øynene. Fikk gleden av å se at de videt seg litt ut, at det fyltes med varme.

«Og du behøver aldri å beklage for at du er en pappa og setter Håkon først, det er en av de mange grunnene til at jeg forelsket meg i deg, Isak» Rødmet enda mer, kjente en ubeskrivelig varm følelse bre seg gjennom hele han. Smilte ømt til Even før han lente seg inn og kysset han lenge. Kysset han med hele seg, kysset han med alle følelsene som jublet rundt i han.

«Even, det er viktig for meg at du forstår noe. Jeg elsker Håkon høyere enn livet selv, og setter han først, alltid. Det har jeg alltid gjort, og kommer alltid til å gjøre. Jeg vil alltid prioritere han først, hva han vil og ønsker, hvordan han har det er det viktigste for meg» Strøk Even mykt over kinnet, leste spørsmålene og den lille usikkerheten i øynene hans. Forstod det så godt. «Men jeg vil også at du skal være i livet mitt, i livene våre. Hva du ønsker og vil skal også være en prioritet, jeg vil at du skal være en del av team pappa og Håkon. Kanskje vi kan kalle det team pappa, Håkon og Even eller noe. Det er ikke noe gøy når du ikke er her, og jeg savnet deg noe helt forferdelig. Om jeg skal være en god pappa, må jeg også ha det bra, og jeg har det ikke bra uten deg, Even» Smilte varmt til Even, som kikket på han med de nydelige blå øynene sine, som nå var fulle av tårer.

«Herregud, Isak, jeg….herregud…jeg…selvsagt vil jeg det, det er ingenting jeg heller vil. Jeg vil ha dere i livet mitt, vil ha deg, Isak. Vil gjøre ting med deg, dele ting med deg, være med deg og Håkon. Ja, ja, sign me up» Tørket litt på tårer og smilte varmt. Isak tørket litt tårer, før han kysset han ømt. Kikket lenge på han, så glad for at han var her, at han var Isaks. For det var han jo, og Isak var hans. Det var ingen vei tilbake nå. Følelsen fylte han med utrolig glede og stolthet.

«Men vi må ta det litt rolig, Even, la Håkon venne seg til at du er i livene våre. Jeg vet det er mye å be om, men er det ok?» Even nikket og smilte.

«Ja, det er mer enn ok. Vi kan ta det så rolig som du vil, som du og Håkon behøver. Vi kan ta det minutt for minutt, og bare chille» Han var så søt og morsom der han lå at Isak ikke klarte å la være å le. «Chille du, Bech Nesheim, jaja, vi får nå se på det» Lo enda mer, fikk et ganske rampete smil tilbake, noe som førte til desperat kyssing, killing og dype stønn.

Da Isak, litt senere, satt på fanget til Even og beveget seg opp og ned var det som en vidunderlig fred fylte han. Han var omringet av Even store hender, ble kysset ganske så desperat på halsen, og rommet var fullt av sukk og stønn. Det var fantastisk godt og han elsket følelsen av å ha Even inni seg. Men opp i alt stønningen var alt han klarte å tenke at dette skulle han gjøre for resten av livet. Det skremte han ikke i det hele tatt, det var en fredelig og trygg følelse. Han stoppet opp litt og la hendene sine på Evens ansikt. Kysset han ømt og smilte varmt til han. Even så litt forvirret ut, men smilte tilbake.

«Jeg elsker deg så utrolig høyt, Even, elsker alt du er og gjør med meg»

Kysset han mer, før han kikket på Even. Even som smilte til han, eller gliste er vel mer rett, strøk han over ryggen, beveget seg litt forsiktig. Fikk Isak til å stønne lavt.

«Jeg elsker deg, Isak, elsker alt det fantastiske du er og gjør»


	18. Små skritt

Da Even våknet neste morgen lå han med armene rundt Isak, og nesen inn i Isaks hår. Han smilte litt for seg selv der han lå, elsket følelsen av å våkne opp med Isak. Det var ingen lyder i rommet, kun en svak pust fra Isak, og Even lå litt og kjente på stillheten. Kjente på gleden av å være her, være her nå. Han hadde blitt så glad da Isak meldte han, enda gladere over hva de hadde gjort, og så glad over at Isak ville ha han i livet sitt, i livet til Håkon at det var rett før hjertet hoppet ut. Det føltes hvertfall slik. Humret litt for seg selv der han lå, kjente på følelsen av alle klisjeene, men merket at han ikke brydde seg. Ingen regler her, det var det de var blitt enig om. Han og Isak. Hans Isak. Kjente på ordene, kjente hva som skjedde med han. Isak var hans, og han var Isaks. Endelig. Tanken fylte han med varme og kjærlighet, med glede og lyst. Det fikk gå så sent det behøvde, tenkte han, så lenge de var sammen ordnet alt seg.

Kjente at Isak beveget seg litt, våknet opp og snudde seg rundt. Smilte til han, hvisket god morgen og kysset han mykt. La armen rundt nakken hans og dro litt i håret hans. Fikk kroppen hans til å gyse, til å våkne litt opp. Isak gliste og smilte lurt før han kysset han nedover brystkassen. Krøp under dynen og kysset nedover, fremkalte noen lave stønn fra magen hans, klarte ikke å holde dem inne. Behøvde ikke å holde dem inne heller. Isaks munn var så varm og deilig, det var en fantastisk følelse å ha den på seg, overalt. Da han la den forsiktig rundt den harde penisen hans ropte han høyt. Det var vått, det var varmt, det var deilig. Isak beveget seg sakte mens hans strøk han over magen, møtte hånden hans og holdt den fast. Han var ikke i stand til å holde lenge, det var altfor godt, og kom i munnen til Isak mens han holdt han hardt i hånden. Det var jammen en god morgen, ja.

Etter en lang dusj, spiste de frokost, drakk kaffe og leste avisen. De satt på hver sin side av bordet, med bena flettet inn i hverandre og leste hver sin del av avisen høyt for den andre. Holdt litt hender, smilte varmt, blunket litt og lo en del. Måtte innrømme for hverandre at det boblet inni dem, boblet av glede. Fniste som to 15-åringer over hvor utrolig klissete de var, ropte ingen regler på likt før de kysset litt. Vasket opp, kysset masse, kilte en del og skvettet vann på hverandre. Lo, tørket vann og kysset enda mer. Bare var.

Litt senere lå de henslengt på sofaen, Isak var spredd ut som en sjøstjerne på Even som leste fra boken sin. Den lave og mørke stemmen sendte frysninger over hele Isak, i tillegg til at ordene hans gjorde noe med magen hans. Eller kanskje det var hjertet. Han følte seg svært varm og avslappet der han lå, det var rett før han sovnet da han hørte mobilen lage lyd. Reiste seg forsiktig opp og så at det var Jonas som facetimet han, noe som betydde at det var Håkon. Even så det også, strøk han litt på ryggen. «Skal jeg gå bort?» Hvisket lavt og så svært oppriktig ut. Isak ble helt varm over hvor hensynsfull han var. Ristet bestemt på hodet og ba han bli sittende. Fikk et stort glis tilbake.

«Hei pappa, det er Håkon» Håkons blide ansikt lyste opp hele skjermen, og han kunne så vidt skimte Jonas sittende bak. Så at Håkon kikker litt rundt og oppdaget Even. Smilte veldig bredt og vinket til han. «Hei Dr. Even» Begge smilte og vinket tilbake, Isak kunne høre at Jonas knegglo i bakgrunnen.

«Har dere spilt Ludo? Vant du pappa?» Spørsmålet kom svært så oppriktig, men det var så vidt at Isak klarte å holde seg alvorlig. Kom vel aldri til å tenke på Ludo på samme måte igjen. Herregud. Even bet seg hardt i leppen for å ikke le, og Jonas skrattlo i bakgrunnen. Herregud for en gjeng han omgikk seg med.

«Nei, vennen min, vi har ikke spilt Ludo enda» Even klarte ikke å holde seg mer, han gikk på kjøkkenet og alt Isak hørte var noen lave latterlyder. Smilte litt for seg selv, før han spurte hvordan Håkon hadde det. Han skravlet i vei om fisking og maling, hadde det tydeligvis veldig gøy. Før de la på opplyste Jonas om at de kom hjem til middagstider neste dag, og så blunket han og la på.

Resten av dagen så de film, snakket og la planer. Snakket om hva da ønsket å gjøre, hvor de ønsket å dra. La planer for hvordan de gradvis skulle introdusere Even i dagliglivet, la han bli en naturlig del av Isak og Håkons liv. Ble enig om å begynne med middag på tirsdag, og ta det derfra. Ta det rolig, små skritt av gangen. Hadde ingen hast nå, de hadde jo funnet hverandre. Ingen vei tilbake, hvisket de lavt før Even dro på søndagen. Kysset ømt og lenge, smilte varmt. Kalte hverandre klissete, lo litt mer og kysset enda mer.

Da Håkon kom hjem litt senere hoppet han rett opp i Isaks armer og kysset han på kinnet. Skravlet i vei om fisken han hadde fått, og Isak kjente at han hadde savnet han. Savnet den entusiastiske skravlingen, savnet den lille apekatten sin. Smilte til Jonas, som pekte på mobilen og hvisket, _ring meg senere_ , før han blunket lett. Isak hørte latteren hans lenge etter at han gått, ristet litt på hodet over fine Jonas som tydeligvis mente det var hysterisk morsomt at Isak hadde fått seg kjæreste. Kjente at det kom til å bli mange kommentarer fremover, men brydde seg ikke så mye heller. Visste at Jonas var veldig glad for han.

Litt senere lå han i Håkons seng og leste i boken deres. Kikket litt på han før han bestemte seg for å hoppe i det.

«Vennen min, synes du det hadde vært ok om Dr. Even kom til middag hos oss på tirsdag?» Håkon smilte og nikket, Isak var ikke klar over at han hadde holdt pusten før han pustet langsomt ut.

« Ja, pappa, det er fint, Dr. Even er morsom. Men du, pappa, må jeg kalle han Dr. Even mer?

« Nei, vennen min, det behøver du ikke. Hva skal vi lage da tenker du?»

«Spaghetti og kjøttdeig, synes jeg. Jeg kan dekke bordet, pappa» Isak smilte og nikket, før han kysset han lett og klemte han lenge. Kjente at dette kanskje kom til å gå. Små skritt, Isak, små skritt.

Da ringeklokken kimte på tirsdagen stod han og Håkon på kjøkkenet og rørte i hver sin gryte. Begge hadde matchende forkle på seg, helt blå med gule blomster på. Håkon hadde dekt på bordet og Isak var nervøs. Kjente på en uvant killing i magen, det var forbi sommerfugler. Håkon sprang for å åpne døren og Isak ble stående og røre litt, trekke pusten litt, samle seg litt. Snudde seg rundt da han hørte stemmene nærme seg og ble møtt av en hoppende Håkon og en smilende Even.

«Pappa, pappa, Even har med dessert til oss. Det er sjokoladepudding, favoritten vår, hurra. Forresten, jeg kaller deg ikke Dr. Even mer» Smilte til Even, som smilte tilbake.

«Det er helt i orden, Håkon, du kan kalle meg det du vil» Smilte til Isak som tok imot sjokoladepuddingen som Even rakk mot han. Kjente et støt gjennom seg da fingrene deres møttes. Kjente rødmen krype oppover halsen, fikk bilder foran øynene av Even som kysset han, av pesing og dype stønn. Møtte blikket hans, så at han tenkte på det samme. Så litt varm ut, lente seg frem for å kysse han, men stoppet seg selv. De var blitt enig om å ikke kysse foran Håkon enda.

Middagen gikk veldig fint, Håkon skravlet om barnehagen, Even stilte spørsmål og fikk han til å le. Isak kikket på dem og ble helt varm i magen. De to viktigste mennene i livet hans skravlet i vei og lo, ingenting kunne ha gjort han gladere akkurat da. Smilte varmt til Even, kjente en hånd som strøk han ømt på låret under bordet. Smilte enda bredere. Even fortalte om da han var liten og hadde brukket armen sin da han gikk på ski. Håkon lyttet storøyd til historien mens han småspiste på osten og oiet seg da Even fortalte om legen som hadde vært litt streng. Mente det var synd at ikke pappa hadde vært der, for han var aldri streng med barna og var verdens beste doktor. Hadde en svært overbevisende stemme da han sa det, presenterte det som om det var klinkende klart fakta. Isak humret litt og smilte varmt til Håkon, Even nikket til Håkon og sa at han var veldig enig. Det endte med en high five, og Isak smilte så bredt at han var redd for at smilet skulle sprekke helt.

Da det hadde ryddet av bordet og vasket opp, gjorde Even tegn til at han skulle gå. De var blitt enig om at de skulle ta det svært rolig i starten, begynne med middag, så en middag til, kanskje en tur på en lørdag og slike ting. Ikke for mye, ikke for lenge, men små skritt. Isak nikket og smilte, formet _tusen takk_ med munnen. Håkon kikket litt forvirret på Even, før han kikket spørrende på Isak.

«Skal du gå, Even, skal du ikke se film med meg og pappa? Det var det som var planen vår, skjønner du» Smilte stort til Even, som så litt spørrende på Isak. Han nikket og smilte, litt som for å si at det er i orden, du bestemmer.

«Joda, jeg skal se film med dere, hva skal vi se da?» Håkon så veldig glad ut og dro han med seg inn i stuen. Fant frem, Den lille havfruen, og satte den på. Satte seg ned i sofaen og spurte om de kunne sitte ved siden av han. De nikket begge, smilte varmt og satte seg ned. Ble sittende på hver sin side og smile til hverandre over hodet til Håkon. Fotflørtet litt på gulvet, holdt hverandre i hendene bak sofaen, sang litt sammen med Håkon. Da filmen var over gjespet Håkon ganske mye, gned seg i øynene og strakk armene bak seg. Isak sa at han skulle si god natt til Even, så skulle han følge han på badet. Håkon så med ett litt spørrende ut, litt sjenert ut. Kikket på Isak, før han kikket på Even.

«Jeg vil at Even skal lese for meg i kveld, kan du det Even?» Kikket på han med de store og grønne øynene sine, og Isak så hvor mye det betydde for Even, så hvor glad han ble. Han så litt rørt ut, og Isak fikk forferdelig lyst å kysse han, stryke han over kinnet. Smilte varmt istedenfor. Even nikket med et stort smil, og Isak tok med seg Håkon på badet. Hjalp han med tannpuss og pyjamas, før han bredde dynen rundt han i sengen. Hvisket at han skulle hente Even, og Håkon nikket.

Da han kom ned trappen sa han til Even at han kunne gå opp nå. Han smilte som en sol og kom bort til Isak i trappen. Stoppet foran han og la hendene mykt rundt ansiktet hans, før han kysset han ømt og forsiktig. Hvisket, _jeg elsker deg_ , før han gikk opp til Håkon. Isak ble sittende i trappen og høre Even lese for apekatten hans. Hørte Even lage forskjellige stemmer, hørte at Håkon lo, kjente på en takknemlighet og varme som spredde seg over hele han.

Små skritt Isak, små skritt sa han til seg selv.

 


	19. Konspirering og gode venner

Over de neste ukene var det som om de gled litt sammen, som om de ble en helt naturlig del av hverandres hverdag. Uten at de måtte tenke over det. De var ikke sammen hver dag, og Isak passet veldig på ha alenetid med Håkon, men det gikk over alle forventning synes han. Håkon fortalte mye til Even, og holdt han også noen ganger i hånden. Skravlet i vei, og spurte Even om mange ting. Even svarte villig i vei og Isak bare smilte. Visste ikke hva annet han skulle gjøre. De spiste ofte middag sammen, gikk på kino og gikk lange turer i det flotte maiværet. Håkon hadde ikke hatt mareritt på over en måned, han sov, stort sett, gjennom hele natten og kom sjeldnere inn til Isak. Isak var veldig glad for apekatten sin, og snakket mye med Even om det. Han hadde jo plutselig en kjæreste og dele ting med, tanken gjorde absurde ting med både magen og hjertet hans.

En nydelig og solfullt søndag var de på vei hjem etter en lang tur, fulle av is og fregner. Håkon gikk i midten av Isak og Even, holdt dem begge i hånden og svingte seg hyllende fremover. Det var som om det var den mest naturlige handlingen i verden, Even blunket veldig fornøyd til han og Isak gliste tilbake. Da de kom frem til leiligheten, sa Even at han måtte gå hjem. Han skulle på kino med en kamerat forklarte han til Håkon som lurte på hva han skulle. «Åja, vi kommer til å savne deg, Even», hvisket Håkon før han strakk armene opp mot Even. Ville tydeligvis ha en klem. Det var første gangen han hadde gjort det, og det var som om hjertet til Isak var på vei ut, det dunket hardt og magen var full av varme. Even gliste som en sol og løftet Håkon opp armene sine. Strøk Håkon litt over ryggen, før Håkon gav han et kyss på kinnet. « Jeg liker deg, jeg, Even, du er gøy å være med» La hodet sitt på skulderen til Even og ble liggende der litt. Evens øyne ble litt blanke, Isak kjente noen tårer som truet med å komme, de låste blikk med hverandre og smilte varmt. Dette var ikke et lite steg, dette var et kjempesteg og det føltes veldig godt. Isak lente seg svært forsiktig frem og snek seg til et lite kyss. Klarte ikke å la være, Even så helt myk og fantastisk ut.

Helgen etter var de alle samlet på fest hos Eva og Jonas, de hadde en liten hage bak huset sitt som passet perfekt til grillfester i nydelig junivær. Isak satt ved siden av Even, holdt rundt han og småkysset han på armen. Håkon var hos Eskild og Linn, solen skinte, han var sammen med alle vennene sine og kjente at det var lenge siden han hadde følt seg så avslappet. Jonas og Eva hadde en nyhet de ville dele med alle, og Isak var veldig spent på dette selv om han hadde en ørliten mistanke om hva de kunne være. Spesielt etter å ha sett at Jonas helte rød saft i glasset til Eva mens han gav henne et svært kjærlig blikk. Han kikket litt rundt bordet, smilte til alle og følte seg heldig og takknemlig. For vennene sine, for Even og for at Evens kompiser hadde glidd så fint inn.

Blunket og smilte til Magnus, som fortsatt så litt tankefull ut etter praten Isak hadde hatt med han og Vilde. Hadde ikke sagt alt Even og Håkon hadde fortalt, men kun bedt de om å passe litt på hva de sa når Håkon var tilstede, snakket litt om filter og barn som hørte ting og laget det om til noe annet. De hadde nikket veldig og beklaget mye, spesielt Magnus hadde blitt litt lei seg. Isak reiste seg, gikk bort til han og gav han en lang klem. Hvisket at han ikke skulle tenke mer på det, fortalte han Håkons beste krokodillevits og fikk han til å le igjen. Satte seg tilbake hos Even og kysset han. Elsket følelsen av å sitte blant venner og kysse på kjæresten sin. Hørte en del hoiing rund bordet, men kunne ikke brydd seg mindre. Hørte også litt latter.

«Ja, dere kan egentlig takke oss for dette, gutta, we made «Evak happen for å si det sånn» Magnus latter gav gjenlyd rundt bordet, og Isak kikket rundt, kikket på Even, kikket på Magnus. Så at Jonas og Yousef sendte hverandre noen blikk, Sana bare smilte konspiratorisk, mens Vilde ristet på hodet av kjæresten sin. «Filter, Magnus, har du glemt det allerede?» Smilte varmt til Magnus, som så litt forvirret ut. Kikket på de svært forvirrende blikkene til Isak og Even, før han begynte å le igjen. Lo så mye at han nesten datt av stolen. Sana skulle til å si noe, men Yousef stoppet henne med hånden sin, og smilte varmt til dem begge.

«Det har seg slik, at jeg og Sana lenge har tenkt at dere to kunne passet sammen. Men dere er jo så travle at vi har aldri fått til å få dere på samme fest for eksempel. Da du fortalte Sana om Håkons mareritt, tenkte hun at Even kunne være en god mann for Håkon å snakke med, i tillegg til at dere to kunne møtes. Og det gikk jo ganske så fint, vil jeg si» Avsluttet med et varmt smilt til Even og Isak, før han kikket svært varmt på Sana og tok hånden hennes. Resten av bordet smilte ganske så mye, som om de alle hadde visst om dette. Isak visste ikke hva han skulle si, han var en blanding av svært rørt og latterfull. Kikket på alle rundt bordet og smilte til dem, Kjente Evens hånd stryke han over låret, smilte varmt til han før de kysset lenge. Kom plutselig på noe, så litt spørrende på Yousef og Sana.

« Så, det var dere som ordnet forordet til Evens bok da?» Sana og Yousef nikket blidt, mens Even lo. « Ja, Yousef sa at han kunne hjelpe Even med det, da han sa at han ikke fikk det helt til. Vi så selvsagt vårt snitt til å sende deg til deg» Sana blunket lett til han og smilte kjærlig til Yousef. Isak klukket litt for seg selv. Det var det han alltid hadde tenkt, magiske evner. Kikket rundt bordet på alle de fine folkene, både gamle venner og nye. Kjente litt på klumpen i halsen, tok tak i hånden til Even og klemte den hardt. Kremtet litt, smilte litt. «Tusen takk, alle sammen. Skål for verdens beste venner» Alle skålte og hoiet, før Jonas og Eva reiste seg.

« Ja, dere, vi har jo en liten nyhet til dere, noe vi har gledet oss veldig mye til å fortelle dere. Vi skal ha barn, i desember kommer det en liten baby i huset» Alle ropte og skålte, gratulerte og klemte. Isak klemte Jonas og Eva lenge, tørket noen tårer og hvisket at de kom til å bli verdens beste foreldre. Var svært rørt og glad på deres vegne, måtte til slutt gå å være litt for seg selv. Var litt småbrisen og overveldet av følelser, og behøvde bare å sitte for seg selv i 5 minutt. Satt på sengekanten på gjesterommet og tenkte litt på hvor mye fint som hadde skjedd i det siste, kjente på gleden og et slags vemod over at foreldrene hans ikke fikk oppleve dette. Det var sjelden han tenkte på dem, tenkte på hvordan ting hadde vært om de fortsatt var her, hvor annerledes ting hadde vært. Ristet tankene av seg før han reiste seg opp for å gå tilbake til festen, akkurat da Even banket forsiktig på døren og kom inn. Selvfølgelig var det Even, fineste mannen som skulle sjekke om han hadde det bra.

« Går det fint med deg, Isak?» Smilte varmt og strøk han over kinnet. Isak nikket og smilte lett. Forklarte at han bare behøvde å være for seg selv i 5 minutt og kjenne litt på følelsene rundt barn og foreldre. Even smilte og nikket, før han lente seg frem og kysset han mykt og forsiktig. Isak åpnet munnen, slapp han inn og gjorde kysset dypere. Det gikk kjapt over til å være ganske vått og åpent, Isak kjente en voldsom lyst komme over seg. Behøvde Even nå, måtte kjenne hendene hans overalt, inni seg, kjente på en desperasjon han ikke hadde kjent før. « Jeg behøver deg, Even, må kjenne deg…..herregud…Even….vi må…du må…» Klarte ikke å fullføre setninger, det var som en vill storm slo over han, gjorde det vanskelig å snakke, å puste ordentlig. Han pustet og peset, dro i buksen sin, dro i Evens bukse, og dro han med seg inntil døren. Fikk låst døren, før han snudde seg mot Even igjen. Han pustet og peste like mye som Isak, pupillene var svært store og svarte, og han bare gliste til Isak. Dro frem en liten reisepakke med glidemiddel fra lommen sin, blunket lurt og Isak hadde aldri elsket han så mye som akkurat da.

Det var hender og tunger overalt, spytt og våte kyss, pusting og pesing. Vandrende hender som strøk og åpnet, kjærlige ord, sukk og stønn. Da Even kom inn i Isak stønnet han så høyt at han var sikker på at hele nabolaget hørte han. Kunne ikke brydd seg mindre akkurat da. Even beveget seg raskere og raskere, holdt rundt hoftene hans og kysset han i nakken. Det var kjapt, det var fantastisk, det var dem. De ble liggende på gulvet en stund etter at de hadde kommet, kysset mykt og lo ganske så mye.

Utpå søndags ettermiddag kjente han at det var på tide å ha kjæreste-praten med Håkon, tiden var egentlig overmoden. Det ble vanskeligere og vanskeligere å la være å kysse Even foran Håkon, holde han i hånden og stryke han kjærlig over ryggen. Det var jo alt han ville gjøre. Tenkte også at det var bra for Håkon å se at han hadde en kjæreste, at pappa hadde det bra. Satte seg ned i sofaen med Håkon og kikket på han med et smil.

«Du, Håkon, det er to ting jeg må snakke med deg om» Håkon nikket og satte seg opp i sofaen. Kikket på han med et nysgjerrig blikk. Isak svelget tungt og kremtet litt.

«Onkel Jonas og tante Eva skal ha en liten baby, den kommer rett før det er jul. Er ikke det gøy?» Håkon smilte stort og reiste seg opp i sofaen, hoppet litt opp og ned av glede, før han satte seg ned igjen. «Kjempegøy, pappa, kanskje jeg kan få holde babyen, tror du det?» Ja, vennen min, det tror jeg, og så kan vi passe på den og gå tur med den» Håkon nikket og smilte stort, synes tydeligvis det var en god ide.

«Men da må Even være med oss, pappa, han må være med å passe babyen, ikke sant?» Håkon kikket spørrende på Isak, det virket som om han synes det var svært viktig at Even var med. Kjente på en veldig glede over Håkons ord.

«Ja, selvsagt kan Even være med å passe babyen, da blir han nok glad. Du liker Even, gjør du ikke, vennen min?» Håkon smilte stort og nikket veldig.

«Ja, pappa, Even er kjempegøy, og så er han snill med meg, og liker kakao, det er bra. Det er fint at han er kjæresten din» Isaks smil stoppet midt i ansiktet føltes det som, og magen hoppet rundt som en sprettball. Håkon bare satt og smilte, så helt vanlig ut, som om det var helt normalt at Isak hadde en kjæreste og de ikke hadde snakket om det. Isak kremtet litt, visste ikke hva han skulle si. Magiske venner var en ting, men nå begynte han å lure på om apekattens hans også hadde magiske evner.

«Ehm, det er fint at du synes det, vennen min, men har noen sagt det til deg?» Fikk det plutselig for seg at han hadde overhørt noe. Håkon bare kikket på han med de store nydelige øynene sine, så med ett ganske voksen ut. Isak visste ikke helt om han var klar for det.

« Nei, pappa, men du er alltid så ekstra glad når Even er her, og så kysset dere bak kjøleskapet en dag. Sånn som onkel Jonas kysser tante Eva» Så helt uberørt ut, smilte litt og strakk litt på armene. Gjespet litt og gned seg øynene. Isak klarte ikke å la være å smile, var så fullt av kjærlighet til den lille apekatten sin at han begynte å lure litt på om det var mer plass.

«Synes du det er ok da, vennen min, ok at Even er kjæresten min? At vi kysser?»

«Ja, pappa, det er i orden. Jeg liker Even, han er snill og morsom. Og så får han deg til å le. Så slipper du å være alene når jeg er på besøk hos andre, så kan dere spille Ludo» Nikket fornøyd og smilte til Isak. Isak kvalte latteren før han dro Håkon opp i fanget og gav han en lang klem.

«Jeg er så glad i deg, vennen min, du er min aller viktigste mann, husk det»

«Jeg er glad i deg også, pappa, du er verdens beste pappa»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gode venner som vil ditt beste er noe av det fineste som finnes, ikke sant? ❤


	20. Plass til deg

De gule gardinene blafret lett i den svale vinden, det var en varm julimorgen og Even våknet opp tett inntil Isaks rygg. Isak sov ganske tungt og Even hadde ikke lyst å vekke han. Samtidig var det svært fristende å stryke litt over den varme og litt svette huden hans, kysse han litt i nakken og snuse inn den deilige lukten av Isak. Han elsket slike morgener, ligge litt våken og kjenne på Isak. Kjenne på gleden, på kjærligheten, på lysten. Han hadde alltid hatt et håp om at det skulle skje han også, at han skulle få den fine tosomheten som alle snakket om, men hadde begynt å lure litt akkurat idet Isak hadde kommet inn i livet hans. Hadde kommet inn i livet hans, gjort at han hadde fått kjenne på følelser han aldri hadde hatt før. Det fineste av alt var at det ikke var skummelt i det hele tatt, det fylte han med trygg og varm følelse. Det var som å komme hjem.

Han kysset Isak litt mykt i nakken og tenkte på neste uke. Da skulle han, Isak og Håkon til Røvær en uke på sommerferie. De hadde klart å få ordne seg sommerferie på samme tid, og Even gledet seg veldig til å vise dem øyparadiset sitt. De hadde leid et sommerhus, og han krysset fingrene for fint vær. Hadde planlagt grilling, fisking og bading. Gledet seg veldig til å vise Håkon alle de små vikene på øya, fulle av krabber som han kunne prøve å fange. Fine, lille Håkon. Som fortalte han ting, holdt han i hånden og gav han verdens beste klemmer. Han ble helt myk av å tenke på hvor godt Håkon hadde tatt imot han, det hadde egentlig godt over all forventing. Han visste at Isak hadde hatt lange samtaler med Håkon om kjærester og det å være sammen, og at Isak var veldig opptatt av at alt skulle skje i Håkons tempo. Det var helt i orden for han, han elsket å være med dem begge uansett hvor ofte det var.

Dagen før hadde vært enda en liten milepæl i forholdet deres. Det hadde vært full krise på akutten med syke folk og ingen som kunne jobbe. Isak hadde måttet gå på en dobbel vakt, og hadde spurt om Even kunne passe på Håkon. Det hadde heldigvis passet for han, og det hadde vært i orden for Håkon også. Han hadde hoppet litt opp og ned, tydeligvis glad for å tilbringe tid alene med Even. Isak hadde klemt han og bedt han om å være snill, gitt Even nøkler og et svært takknemlig kyss før han hadde måtte springe tilbake på jobb. Håkon hadde tatt hånden hans og dradd han med seg. Fortalt han noen skikkelige morsomme vitser på vei til foreldrene hans. Det var tid for den ukentlige middagen, og Even hadde dobbeltsjekket med Håkon at det var ok. Han hadde nikket og sagt at det var fint, før han hadde fortalt om en gutt i barnehagen som hadde ramlet av husken. Håkon hadde selvsagt sjarmert foreldrene hans i senk, Even kunne ikke se for seg at noen ikke kunne bli sjarmert av han.

Da de kom hjem hadde de sett film, Håkon hadde holdt hånden hans hele filmen og Even hadde ikke vist helt hvor han skulle gjøre av seg. Ble veldig stolt av at Håkon stolte slik på han. Han hadde hjulpet han med tannpuss, pyjamas og lest lenge for han. Håkon hadde sovnet midt i den ene historien, med hånden sin rundt Evens og et lite smil. Han hadde gått i sengen til Isak, lest ferdig en bok mens han ventet på at han skulle komme hjem. Merket at det føltes veldig fint å ligge der, hadde lagt Håkon, ventet på kjæresten sin. Hadde en deilig fred med seg selv, som om alle puslebitene hadde falt på plass. Tenkte litt på hvordan det hadde vært å ha det slik hele tiden, at de bodde sammen, kanskje her, kanskje i hans leilighet. Kjente på den gode følelsen tankene fylte han med. Hvisket, ingen regler her og humret litt for seg selv.

Han kysset litt mer i nakken til Isak, forsiktig med å ikke vekke han. Han hadde kommet hjem rett over midnatt og ramlet rett ned ved siden av han etter å ha sjekket at Håkon sov. Hadde småkysset litt på han før han sovnet. Hadde sovnet midt i et kyss, og Even hadde bare humret. Sånn var det vel å være kjæreste med en doktor, egentlig var det en liten pris å betale for å tilbringe tid med hotte Dr. Valtersen hadde han humret litt for seg selv. Kjente at Isak begynte å bevege seg litt, drømte tydeligvis noe fint. Evens navn kom litt hviskende, som en bønn, som et mantra. Han smilte inntil nakken hans, og la en arm rundt magen hans, strøk litt opp og ned. La seg enda nærmere inntil ryggen hans, kysset han enda mer i nakken. Fremkalte noen svake stønn, og merket at Isak åpnet øynene. Kikket rundt og smilte varmt til han. Kysset han mykt og lo litt.

«God morgen, kjæresten min» Hvisket og smilte enda varmere. «Har du sovet godt? Gikk det fint i går»? Even nikket smilende før han beveget hånden sakte nedover. Blunket litt flørtende til kjæresten sin, som var begynt å få litt røde kinn. «Eveeen…vi kan ikke, hva om Håkon hører oss…Eveeen….herregud» Even elsket at det var han som fikk gjøre dette med Isak, elsket at han var den eneste i verden som fikk oppleve Isak på denne måten, kåt og oppkavet mens han laget noen deilige lyder. Kysset han litt på det ene øret, bet litt forsiktig før han hvisket, «Best at du er stille da, kjæresten min» Fremkalte noen lave stønn og småkåte kyss. Beveget hånden sin mykt og forsiktig fordi navlen og skulle akkurat til å legge hånden rundt Isaks penis da de hørte noen lyder fra gangen. Hånden hans frøs midt i bevegelsen.

En veldig våken Håkon ropte god morgen, og de klarte akkurat å dukke under en dyne før han kom hoppende inn døren. Hoppet rett opp i sengen mellom dem og gliste stort. Even så på Isaks røde kinn og måtte dukke litt under dyen for å le litt. Fikk en albue i magen og lo enda mer. Dukket opp igjen og smilte varmt til Håkon. «Pappa, pappa, Even, Even, det er lørdag i dag, og vi har alle fri- hurra» Gliste enda mer, før han med ett så litt tankefull ut. «Vi har det, ikke sant?» Isak nikket blidt og sa at ikke bare var det fri fra jobb, men nå hadde de også ferie. Skulle ha ferie i 4 uker. Håkon kikket storøyd på Isak før han hev seg rundt halsen hans med et hyl og kysset han. Sang, _ferie, ferie, ferie, hurra,_ før han lente seg mot Even og kysset han også. Så veldig fornøyd ut. Evens hjerte dunket så hardt at det nesten gjorde litt vondt, men sånn godt vondt. Dette var hans liv nå. Det gjorde han så glad at han nesten ikke visste hvor han skulle gjøre av seg. Håkon begynte å snakke om frokost, og Isak bad han gå på badet og finne frem noen klær. Han sprang av gårde og Isak klarte ikke å slutte å le. Kysset han mykt og smilte lurt. «To be continued, kjæresten min» Blunket flørtende og reiste seg opp. Fant frem noen klær og gikk ut av rommet. Livet hans nå. Herregud så heldig han var.

Mange timer senere kom de tilbake fra badestranden, fulle av fregner og sand overalt. Hadde hatt en super dag med bading, grilling og fotball. Even stoppet litt i gangen før han sa at han skulle gjøre noe samme kveld, men han kom tilbake neste dag. Håkon nikket og smilte litt, før han kikket spørrende på Isak, som nikket til han. «Du kan glede deg til i morgen, Even, jeg og pappa har en overraskelse til deg» Smilte stolt til han og så litt lur ut. «Så gøy da, hva er det da?» Håkon himlet litt med øynene, hadde vel aldri vært mer lik Isak enn akkurat da, så litt oppgitt på han. «Jeg kan jo ikke si det til deg, tulle-Even. Man skal jo ikke fortelle noen om overraskelser» Isak lo lavt i bakgrunnen, prøvde veldig å skjule det, men det var en tapt sak. Even klarte ikke å la være å le, gav Håkon en high five før han kysset en leende Isak.

Neste formiddag kjente han at han var litt spent da han ringte på døren hos guttene sine. Lurte veldig på hva overaskelsen kunne være, tenkte på om det kunne være en tegning eller en bok. Det var Håkon som åpnet døren med et stort smil og dro han utålmodig med seg inn på kjøkkenet. Der satt en smilende Isak, som så litt nervøs ut. Blikket han sendte Even gav han et sug i magen, og han kjente på noen uvante følelser i hjerteregionen. Det lå tre pakker på bordet, i forskjellige størrelser, og det stod 1,2,3 på dem med Håkons store og noe ujevne skrift. Even smilte til Isak, før han fokuserte på en svært utålmodig og hoppende Håkon.

«Jeg og pappa har laget noen pakker til deg, fordi vi er glad i deg. Du må åpne nummer 1 først, Even» Håkons smilende ansikt og glede gjorde han svært rørt, han hadde for første gang sagt at han var glad i Even. Even kjente at noen tårer var på vei, og blunket febrilsk for å få de bort. Åpnet pakke 1, som inneholdt ett blått forkle med gule blomster på. Kikket litt forvirret på Isak, som bare smilte varmt til han. «Det er helt likt mitt og pappa sitt, så er vi alle like når vi lager middag» Håkon nikket veldig fornøyd, og Even kom på hva de hadde hatt på seg første gang han var på middag.

Han åpnet pakke nummer 2, der lå det kun en nøkkel. Han kjente rødmen i kinnene, kjente varmen i magen, hjertet som dunket hardt og gleden som fylte hele han. Så litt spørrende på Isak, som nikket veldig til han. «Det er nøkkelen til huset vårt», bekreftet Håkon med en svært veslevoksen stemme. «Så kan du låse deg inn når pappa er på jobb og vi skal se film og spise is» Hoppet litt opp og ned, snudde seg rundt og rundt, var tydeligvis veldig spent på overraskelsene og hadde litt problemer med å stå i ro. Even elsket han, elsket virkelig denne skjønne lille gutten. Fant frem pakke nummer 3 og åpnet den forsiktig.

Der lå det en fin tegning av tre figurer som tydeligvis var på en strand. De hadde badebukser på seg, bar på sekker, bøtter og is. Det var Håkon som hadde tegnet, men Isak hadde tydeligvis hjulpet til litt her og der. Figurene holdt hender, den ene litt mindre enn de andre. Over figurene stod det, _pappa, Håkon og pappa-Even_. 9 små bokstaver. 9 små bokstaver som sendte hele følelsesregisteret hans ut på en berg-og dalbanetur. Hjertet hans dunket som besatt og kan kjente tårene true med å komme. Kikket på Isak, som smilte varmt til han med et blikk fullt av kjærlighet. Så at han også blunket veldig, kjente tydeligvis noen tårer han også. Kjente en hånd som dro litt utålmodig i han, og kikket ned på Håkon som pekte på veggen.

«Det er en pakke til, men den kunne vi ikke pakke inn sa pappa. Vi har laget navnet ditt på kalenderen vår, vi har laget plass til deg, pappa- Even. Du er med i teamet vårt nå, men jeg og pappa har ikke funne et bra navn enda, så det må du hjelpe oss med. Kan jeg kalle deg pappa-Even, forresten?» Håkons glade skravling var som musikk for ørene hans, han hadde en susende følelse i øret, det føltes som on han var under vann og var fullt opp av en ubeskrivelig varm følelse. Pappa-Even, pappa-Even, pappa-Even sang hjertet hans. Om og om igjen. Klarte ikke å si noe, kikket på guttene sine og tørket på tårer. Håkon så litt forvirret ut, og kikket spørrende på Isak. Gikk bort til han og hvisket.

«Er ikke pappa-Even glad, pappa? Han gråter jo, er han lei seg tror du?» Isak smilte varmt til han og forklarte at noen ganger gråter man også når man er glad, forklarte han om det å være rørt. Håkon nikket og kikket spørrende på han. «Er du glad, pappa-Even, er det derfor du gråter?» Even svelget hundrevis av følelser før han gikk bort og løftet Håkon opp. Klemte han lenge og kysset han på kinnet. «Ja, Håkon, jeg er kjempeglad, det er den fineste pakken jeg noen gang har fått. Det er kjempegreit at du kaller meg pappa- Even, da blir jeg veldig, veldig glad» Håkon smilte stort og kikket på Isak, som også tørket litt tårer. «Er du også glad, pappa?» «Ja, vennen min, jeg er kjempeglad»

Tydelig fornøyd med tingenes tilstand gikk han for å se på en film og lot de svært rørte pappaene sine bli stående på kjøkkenet og kikke på hverandre. Han fikk ikke med seg de varme og kjærlige blikkene, de desperate kyssene og de kjærlige ordene som ble hvisket. Han sang sammen med Ariel og lot pappaer drive med det pappaer noen ganger behøver.

 


	21. Team Hoppe for alltid

Isak elsket følelsen av å ligge i vannet, omringet av Evens kropp, omringet av de sterke armene hans og de lange bena rundt sine egne. Det var helt stille i leiligheten, og den varme augustluften smøg seg inn vinduet, blåste en svak bris over de nakne kroppene deres. Han lå med øynene lukket og nøt roen og freden. Even kysset han sporadisk på kinnet og strøk han litt på brystkassen. De hadde begge hatt det travelt den første uken tilbake på jobb, og blitt enig om at et bad var akkurat det de behøvde. Det var så fint å være nær, å dele noe intimt uten at det handlet om sex. Selv om Isak elsket sex med Even, var det disse stundene han elsket mest. Når de bare var, uten å si noe, men bare nøt. Sammen.

Håkon var med onkel Jonas for å handle utstyr til babyen, hadde vært veldig stolt over at han skulle få være med på en så viktig jobb. Det var som om han hadde vokst noen centimeter da Jonas hadde spurt, og Isak var så stolt av apekatten sin. Han var veldig opptatt av at babyen skulle komme, hadde allerede foreslått navn og sagt at han kunne passe på den. Jonas og Eva hadde lovt at han skulle både få holde og passe på babyen, og Håkon hadde strålt som en sol. Hadde lurt litt på dette med babyer en kveld da han skulle legge seg, og om kanskje han kunne få en lillebror eller lillesøster. Isak hadde prøvd å forklare det på en måte han kunne forstå, forklart hvordan babyer blir laget og forklart hva adopsjon var. Det virket som om Håkon hadde forstått det, han hadde nikket og smilt, og sagt at de kanskje kunne adoptere en lillebror til han, det var det han ønsket seg mest. Isak hadde smilt og sagt at de fikk se, men tanken på å adoptere et barn sammen med Even skremte han overhodet ikke, det fylte han bare med varme.

Han kjente på Evens armer som var begynt å bevege seg i litt større sirkler på brystkassen hans, kjente på kyssene som var begynt å bevege seg nedover halsen hans. Gyste litt av de deilige følelsene det fremkalte, gyste litt av vannet som var begynt å bli kaldt. Klukket litt lavt, noe som fremkalte en lav latter fra Even. De kjente hverandres kropper så godt nå at de sjelden behøvde ord. Et blikk, litt latter eller en bevegelse sa mer enn ord noen gang kunne. De reiste seg begge forsiktig opp, prøvde å ikke søle så mye vann på gulvet, visste begge hva den andre behøvde nå, og det kunne de ikke gjøre i badekaret. Det ville bli for mye søl, så de gikk inn i dusjen og fortsatte med å la kroppene snakke. Nøt hverandre, nøt den deilige nærheten og intimiteten, kysset og strøk, stønnet og sukket.

Neste morgen var de begge oppe ganske så tidlig, hadde satt vekkerklokken på, selv om det var søndag, for å være sikre på å våkne før Håkon. Hadde listet seg ned på kjøkkenet og gjort klar en skive med leverpostei, juice og kake på et brett med norske flagg og gule blomster. Det var Håkons 6-års dag og de gledet seg begge til å feire dagen med han. De skulle ha selskap litt senere, men først skulle det bare være de tre. Team Hoppe, som Håkon nå kalte dem med et stort smil. Han hadde kommet på navnet selv, med litt hjelp fra Even en ettermiddag Isak hadde vært på jobb. Håkon kunne stolt fortelle Isak at det betydde Håkon, og, pappa, pappa-Even til sammen, og han var veldig fornøyd med dette. Isak hadde skrytt av jobben hans, og sagt at det var det beste teamnavnet han noen gang hadde hørt. Hadde kysset litt på Even og smilt litt mer. Dette var livet hans nå, han følte seg som verdens heldigste mann.

De listet seg opp trappen og åpnet døren til Håkons rom idet de begynte å synge, _hurra for deg som fyller ditt år._ Håkon spratt opp i sengen, det var veldig tydelig at han hadde vært våken en stund, og klappet fornøyd i hendene. Sang med dem og strålte som en sol. Da de var ferdig med å synge, blåste Håkon ut lysene, lukket øynene og ønsket seg 3 ting ifølge han selv. Åpnet pakkene sine og hylte av glede da han både fikk en ny bok, flere filmer og billetter til dyreparken i Kristiansand. De skulle reise ned helgen før skolestart og Håkon hoppet opp og ned i sengen mens han sang på Julius-sangen. Isak ble helt varm i hjertet av å se på apekatten sin, så utrolig glad og fornøyd. Så takknemlig for alle tingene han fikk, så glad i pappa og pappa-Even, gav dem masse kyss og klemmer.

Litt senere satt de alle rundt bordet og spiste kake. Håkon hadde fått masse fine pakker og smilte som en sol. Hadde også sagt at mammaen og pappaen til pappe-Even måtte komme, noe de hadde blitt veldig glad for. De hadde gitt han en ny regnjakke, hadde sagt at det var viktig med ny regnjakke når man skulle begynne på skolen. Den var mørkeblå med grønne striper på, og Håkon hadde tatt den på med en gang. Han var veldig klar for å begynne på skolen, men Isak ble litt vemodig av tanken også. Hans lille mirakelbaby vokste så fort, kom sikkert til å flytte ut før Isak rakk å blunke. De hadde vært og kjøpt ny skolesekk til han tidligere i uken, og Håkon hadde fått velge helt selv. Isak hadde klart å holde tårene inne i butikken, men det hadde holdt veldig hardt. Blitt veldig rørt av hele situasjonen, og kjent på noen helt nye følelser.

Even satt og spiste kake, mens han kikket rundt bordet. Bordet som var fult av gode venner, foreldrene hans og de to guttene hans. Kikket på Håkon som spiste kake med hele seg, som lo av vitsen til Magnus med en svart caps på snei. Han hadde fått den av Magnus og Vilde, den hadde Team Hoppe foran i grønne bokstaver og han hadde hoppet av glede når han åpnet pakken. Lurte veldig på hvordan de visste at det var det nye teamnavnet til han, pappa og pappa-Even. Magnus hadde bare smilt og sagt at en fugl hadde hvisket det til han. Noe som selvsagt hadde ført til at Isak måtte forklare til Håkon hva Magnus mente. Det var vel bare på film at fugler snakket mente Håkon, og Even hadde ikke kunnet noe annet enn å le. For en herlig gjeng han omgikk seg med. Smilte til Isak, som smilte litt tilbake. Kjente han så godt nå at han så hva Isak tenkte på. Så at han var glad, stolt og også litt vemodig. Ble ikke overasket da Isak reiste seg og gikk på kjøkkenet litt. Ventet noen minutt før han listet seg etter.

Isak stod og kikket litt tankefullt ut av kjøkkenvinduet og Even gikk bort til han. Visste at dagen fylte Isak med alle slags følelser, også noen litt såre. Stilte seg helt inntil han, la armene rundt magen hans og hodet på skulderen hans. Kysset han mykt på kinnet, behøvde ikke å si noe. Visste at det Isak behøvde var at han var der, at han holdt rundt han, at han ikke var alene. Det var en enkel ting å gjøre for kjøresten sin. Isak lente seg inntil han og sukket litt lavt. Strøk han over hånden før han snudde seg rundt. Kikket Even inn i øynene, hvisket _takk_ , før han kysset han mykt. Helt forsiktig og mykt, det var så vidt han beveget leppene sine. Han strøk han over kinnet og så noe nytt i Isaks øyne. Varmen og kjærligheten var der som alltid, men det var noe annet der, noe han ikke hadde sett før. En helt spesiell nervøsitet. Den gjorde noe med hjertet hans, fylte han med en rar visshet. En visshet om at det skulle skje noe stort den dagen, noe som han visste kom til å bli bra.

Noen timer senere hadde alle gjestene gått, de hadde ryddet opp og lå henslengt på sofaen alle tre og så på en film. Håkon hadde kastet både regnjakka og skjorten, hadde kun på seg en fotballshorts og den nye capsen. Plutselig snudde han seg til Isak og så litt spørrende ut. Isak kjente på suget i magen, var supernervøs, selv om han aldri hadde vært sikrere på noe i hele sitt liv. Tok Håkon i hånden og sa til Even at de skulle på kjøkkenet og hente noe. Fikk et smil tilbake og et blikk som var fullt av kjærlighet. Som om han forstod hva som skulle skje nå, og at det var helt fantastisk.

På kjøkkenet fant han frem den lille svarte esken, mens Håkon fant frem et norsk flagg og tegningen sin. De hadde snakket mye om dette, han og Håkon, Isak hadde behov for at Håkon fikk være med å bestemme dette og at det var i orden for han. Hadde forklart han hva det betydde når man gifter seg, litt om ekteskap og om hva det ville bety for Håkon. At Håkon alltid ville komme først, uansett, og det han ville var viktig. At pappa alltid kom til å være hans, og at han aldri ville dra fra Håkon. Håkon hadde synes det var fint, og hadde lagt ut om hvor mye han eeeelsket pappa-Even og at det var fint at pappa hadde pappa-Even. Hadde bestemt at det måtte være med et norsk flagg og hadde tegnet en fin tegning av de tre sammen i bryllup. De kikket litt på hverandre, Isak svelget hardt og kjente veldig på sommerfuglene i magen. Håkon ropte at pappa-Even måtte komme på kjøkkenet.

Even kom ut til dem, smilte stort da han ble møtt av en hoppende Håkon som vaiet med flagget og ropte hurra. Gav Isak et blikk som var litt vanskelig å tolke akkurat da, men han kjente det helt ned i tærne. Smilte varmt til han og kremtet litt.

«Kjære Even, vi er så glade for å ha deg i livet vårt, og vi elsker deg veldig mye. Jeg hadde ingen tro på at det kunne være noen for meg der ute, hadde vel egentlig ikke tenkt så mye på det heller de siste 6-7 årene. Men så kom du da, inn i livet vårt, inn i livet mitt. Gjorde noe med meg, endret meg, gjorde meg bedre og sterkere. Hjalp Håkon. Jeg elsker deg så mye, kjæresten min, min Even. Du er fantastisk på alle måter, og hjertet mitt dunker ekstra hardt når jeg er på jobb og tenker på at du er i livet mitt, at jeg får dra hjem til deg. Jeg…har du….» Klarte plutselig ikke å si mer, kremtet og tørket på tårer. Så på Even som bare smilte og tørket på tårer han også. Håkon kikket på dem begge, vaiet litt med flagget, hoppet opp og ned.

«Vil du gifte deg med oss, pappa-Even?» Svaiet enda mer på flagget og smilte stort til Even. Kikket spørrende på Isak. «Sa jeg det rett, pappa?» Isak nikket og smilte, tørket på tårer, og gav Even esken med ringen.

« Ja, ja, ja, selvsagt vil jeg gifte meg med dere» Tørket tårer, smilte varmt, før han bøyde seg ned og klemte Håkon. Tok tak i hånden til Isak og klemte den hardt. Reiste seg opp igjen og kikket han inn i øynene, kysset han mykt og forsiktig. Hvisket lavt, slik at bare han kunne høre det. « Ja, min elskede, min Isak, jeg elsker deg så mye» De kysset mer og klemte lenge, mens Håkon hoppet rundt dem og viftet med flagget. «Team Hoppe, team Hoppe for alltid» ropte han fornøyd og klemte pappaene sine.

 Team Hoppe for alltid, indeed <3

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for alle de fine og rørende kommentarene eg har fått på denne lille historien, og takk for all kudos :-D <3 Vet ikke helt hvor dette kom fra, men tanken på Isak som pappa slapp meg ikke, så da ble denne historien til :-) Håkon er blitt en liten favoritt, i alle former, så tror kanskje han må være med om eg skriv noe mer :-) 
> 
> Team Hoppe for alltid ;-) <3


	22. God påske - Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Denne historien var visst ikke helt ferdig med meg. Det var fortsatt en liten del av team Hoppe som måtte komme i mål <3 Dette er for det meste bare fluff, eg skylder på påskegodtet.  
> Regner med at en liten påskepilog går greit ;-)

Isak våknet av at Even lå og snakket i søvne. Han var tydeligvis på tur i London og snakket om fish and chips. Isak humret litt av den morsomme ektemannen sin, før han snudde seg litt for å kikke på klokken. Den var kun 06.17, men han visste at han ikke kom til å få sove igjen. Hele han var full av sommerfugler, ville bølinger og kjærlighet. Det var fri og 1.påskedag, dagen da alt kom til å endre seg. Han smilte for seg selv og la seg på siden for å kikke på Even. Et syn han aldri ble lei av, kom aldri til å bli lei av. Hans vakre Even, den fineste mannen i hele verden. Ektemannen hans. To små ord. To ord som alltid fylte han med varme, med en slik utrolig fin og god varme som begynte i hjertet og spredde seg overalt. De fylte han også med lyst og med lengsel. Han strøk mannen sin mykt over kinnet og tenkte tilbake på de siste årene.

Det hadde gått 3 år og 7 måneder siden den vakre augustdagen da Even hadde sagt ja til å være en del av Team Hoppe for alltid. År, dager og minutt fullt opp av kjærlighet, omsorg, latter, lek og et hverdagsliv med kakao, Ludo, film, jobb, skole og lekser. Det hadde gått over all forventning egentlig, livene deres hadde snodd seg sammen og blitt til ett liv. Håkon elsket livet med de to pappaene sine, og det var det aller viktigste for Isak. Det gikk veldig fint med han på skolen, han leste, regnet og skrev mye. Elsket historier om gamle dager og universet, og underholdt pappaene sine over middag de aller fleste dager. Det var få ting som fikk Isak til å le så mye som historiene til Håkon, kanskje med unntak av killingen og kyssingen til Even på late søndagsmorgener. Men det var en helt annen historie.

Even rynket litt på nesen og lo litt i søvne, litt sånn ømt og lavt som han gjorde noen ganger. Det var den private latteren, den som kun var for Isak, den som alltid gjorde han varm og øm i hjertet. Han strøk han forsiktig over kinnet en gang til og kysset han mykt og forsiktig. Det fikk Even til å hviske navnet hans og le litt mer, noe som fikk Isak til å tenke på bryllupsdagen deres, den fine junidagen for 2 år og 9 måneder siden. De hadde giftet seg i hagen til Sana og Yousef den 21.juni, og Isak kjente tårene presse på bare ved tanken på den fine dagen. Håkon hadde ført han opp, stolt som en hane, og holdt den fineste og mest rørende talen i verdenshistorien. Rent sånn objektivt sett selvsagt. Det hadde vært taler, sang og dans til langt på natt, og Isak hadde aldri følt seg så lykkelig som akkurat da. Med ektemannen sin i armene, en liten apekatt som hadde det bra og omringet av alle vennene sine. De hadde reist en helg til Røvær på bryllupsreise, og hadde tilbragt den med å bade og fiske. Det var den offisielle historien de hadde fortalt Håkon hvertfall. Sannheten var at de ikke hadde vært ute av sengen på 48 timer, bare tanken på å være ektemenn hadde vært nok til å sette de i gang igjen. Isak klukklo av tanken og gliste for seg selv.

«Hva er det du ligger og ler av, ektemannen min?» Evens hese morgenstemme satt, som alltid, i gang følelser nedenfor navlen. Han kikket på de vakre øynene, åpne og blå. Kom aldri til å bli lei av å kikke i de. Smilte varmt til han. «Jeg tenker på bryllupsreisen vår» Bøyde seg frem og kysset han ømt flere ganger, før Even åpnet munnen og slapp han inn. Gjorde kysset dypere, fremkalte noen sukk og stønn, kjente den deilige følelsen som spredde seg helt ned til lilletåen. Kom aldri til å bli lei av dette, lei av Even. Avsluttet kysset og kikket litt på Even, smilte varmt og tok tak i hånden hans. Strøk den forsiktig. Kjente litt på nervøsiteten over hva som skulle skje senere, kjente på sommerfuglene. Even strøk han over hånden og blunket lurt til han, som alltid var det som han kunne lese Isaks tanker.

«Vi er klare, vennen min, vi er mer enn klare. Ikke bekymre deg» Kysset han varmt og dvelende, før de ble liggende litt og kikke på hverandre. De behøvde ikke å si noe, de kunne ligge lenge slik å kikke på hverandre. Smile litt og blunke litt, tenke fine tanker og kjenne på takknemligheten.

Isak tenkte på telefonen de hadde fått kvelden før, telefonen de hadde ventet så lenge på, telefonen som hadde snudd opp ned på alt. De hadde begynt å snakke om adopsjon noen måneder etter bryllupet, hadde snakket mye om hva det ville bety, og hadde snakket mye med Håkon om hva han ønsket. Det var ingen hemmelighet at han ønsket seg en lillebror, men en ting var og ønske seg noe, en helt annen ting at det faktisk kom en liten baby. De hadde forklart og snakket om adopsjon, at det kunne ta lang tid og at det kunne komme en jente også. Håkon hadde vært veldig klar og mente det var greit at det kom et barn til, om det var en jente var det også helt i orden. Det var to voksne i huset, så det kunne være greit å ha to barn også mente han. Det var en logikk hverken Even eller Isak hadde noe å si på, så de hadde satt i gang adopsjonsprossen. De hadde fått beskjed om at de kunne få en baby, men de kunne også få en 5-åring, det kom an på flere ting. Isak hadde spart på de fleste tingene etter Håkon, så de hadde en del ting klar uansett. Hadde kjøpt litt småting, latt Håkon fått velge og ventet. Ventet på telefonen, ventet på beskjeden om at det var en liten gutt eller jente som skulle få komme hjem til dem. De hadde gråte en liten skvett da beskjeden endelig hadde kommet, klemt og kysset lenge, før de hadde sendt noen fine tanker til universet som hadde gitt dem et lite mirakel til. Begge gledet seg stort til å fortelle nyheten til Håkon, han hadde lagt seg før telefonen kom.

Isak ble dratt tilbake til sengen av lette trinn i gangen og soveromsdøren som ble slått opp. Den alltid så morgenfriske apekatten hans kom hoppende opp i sengen og plasserte seg midt mellom pappaene sine. Ropte god morgen og lurte på hva som var til frokost. Isak smilte varmt til han, og Even klukket litt. Det var ikke så mye annet å gjøre når den fine gutten deres satt der og smilte som en sol. Isak smilte varm til Even, før han kremtet litt.

«Vennen min, vi har noe gøy å fortelle deg» Håkons ansikt lyste enda mer opp, og han så med ett svært spent ut. Satte seg opp og kikket nysgjerrig på dem begge. «I går kveld ringte de fra sykehuset og fortalte at det er kommet en bitteliten babygutt der som har lyst å være med hjem til oss. Så etter frokost skal vi kjøre å hente han» Isak hørte lav snufsing ved siden av seg, innså at Even tørket litt tårer. Måtte svelge klumpen i halsen, og kjente på en veldig rørthet. Håkon så helt himmelfallen ut, og kunne smilet gått helt rundt hadde det nok det.

«Er det sant, pappa? Helt på skikkelig, pappa-Even? En babybror som skal være med meg hjem?» Begge pappaene nikket, tørket på tårer og smilte varm til han. Han reiste seg opp og hoppet opp i sengen mens han ropte hurra og sang med full hals på en eller annen babysang Isak aldri hadde hørt. Satte seg ned igjen og lo masse. «Jeg har fått en babybror, jeg skal passe veldig på han. Det lover jeg. Ingen skal være stygg med han, og så kan han få alle de gamle lekene mine, ikke sant pappa?» Isak nikket og smilte. «Hva skal han hete da, kan jeg få velge navn?» Isak og Even kikket litt på hverandre, de hadde snakket en del om dette og kommet frem til at Håkon skulle få lov å bestemme navnet. Så de nikket begge og Håkon gliste som en sol. Ble sittende og tenke litt, funderte og klukket litt for seg selv. Rettet blikket opp og kikket på dem begge. «Jeg synes han skal hete Rune, så blir vi Team Hopper» Nikket fornøyd og kikket spørrende på pappaene sine. De smilte til han og sa at det var et fint navn. Så Rune ble det.

Litt senere gikk de med spente skritt inn på sykehuset. Even med et barnesete og Isak med en hoppende Håkon i hånden. Han hadde skravlet hele veien i bilen om alt han og Rune skulle gjøre, alt de skulle leke med og alt han skulle lære han. Isak var så full av kjærlighet at han ikke visste helt hvor han skulle gjøre av seg. Skulle få en baby i armene igjen, men denne gangen på en helt annen måte enn med Håkon. Denne gangen sammen med Even, den alle fineste ektemannen på jord. Helt objektivt sett selvsagt.

De fant frem til fødeavdelingen, fikk snakke med saksbehandleren sin og skrev under en mengde med papirer. Deretter kom en sykepleier gående med en liten bylt i armene, det meste dekket av et hvitt ullteppe. Isaks tanker gikk tilbake til den dagen han fikk Håkon i armene, og klumpen i halsen truet med å sprekke. Even smilte ømt til han og strøk han forsiktig over ryggen, Håkon trippet spent opp og ned. Sykepleieren gav den sovende bylten til Isak, og for andre gang i sitt liv var det som om hjertet stoppet litt. Det var en nydelig liten gutt, han sov og rynket litt på nesen, akkurat som Håkon hadde gjort. Han forelsket seg for tredje gang i sitt liv, og kjente at tårene trillet nedover kinnet. Kysset Rune ømt på kinnet før han la han forsiktig i Evens armer. Det var ingenting som kunne forberedt han på synet foran seg. Even strøk Rune ømt over kinnet og hvisket noen kjærlige ord i øret hans. Isak tørket på flere tårer og tenkte i sitt stille sinn at Even aldri hadde sett vakrere ut, eller mer sexy. Fred og bevares som sommerfuglene flakset rundt. Hele han var fullt opp av varme og kjærlighet. Håkon hadde satt seg på en stol og Even la Rune forsiktig i armene hans. De hadde snakket mye om hvordan man holdt babyer, og Håkon var svært forsiktig. Holdt han godt og hvisket noe til han som hverken Even eller Isak kunne høre. Blikket til Even fant Isaks, og det var ingen ord som behøvdes for å utrykke hva de følte akkurat da. Blikkene sa alt, våte og ømme, fulle av kjærlighet til den lille familien sin.

Noen timer senere stod Isak i døren til kjøkkenet og kikket på sofaen. Der satt Håkon med Rune i fanget og snakket om alt de skulle finne på. Rune hadde våknet da de kom hjem, og til Isaks store glede var øynene hans blå. Like blå som Evens. Håkon hadde fått skiftet bleie på han og valgt et antrekk, før de hadde gitt han mat. Håkon var stolt som en hane og hadde allerede sendt snap med Isaks mobil til onkel Jonas, tante Eva, foreldrene til pappa-Even og de aller fleste på Isaks liste. De skulle komme neste dag for å hilse på Rune, og Håkon skulle lage kake med pappa- Even litt senere. Men først skulle han ha en storebror-prat med Rune, og de hadde latt han være i fred med det. Han strøk han over kinnet og snakket lavt til han om kakao, bokstaver og Ariel. Isak kjente noen armer som smøg seg rundt magen hans, og lente seg inn i Evens omfavnelse. Fikk noen kyss på kinnet og humret litt for seg selv, Kjente på gleden, kjente på en enorm takknemlighet. Kjente smilet til Even mot kinnet.

«Se på de to fine guttene våre da, så utrolig heldige vi er. Jeg elsker deg, ektemannen min, elsker deg så mye. God påske da»

«Jeg elsker deg også, kjæresten min. God påske til oss»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eg kunne ikke avslutte denne historien uten av Håkon fikk lillebroren han ønsket seg så mye, så da ble det slik :-)  
> Team Hopper for alltid <3 
> 
> Fortsatt god påske :-)


End file.
